The Five Rules of Being Psychic
by MalibuXinXtheXsunshineXX
Summary: Pokemon. Four girls with unspeakable powers. Four boys whose minds they couldn't read. Five Rules to live by. One list. Love will keep them apart, but it will also bring them together. Contestshipping! Ikarishipping! Oldrivalshipping! Pokeshipping!
1. Prolouge

**Malibu: HI EVERYONE! Okay. So, this is my new story: The Five Rules of Being Psychic! I really hope you all like it. Uhm, I'll try to update every Saturday. And, because I've already written out this whole story, the weekly updating WILL happen, even if it's not EVERY Saturday. (You know, it might be on Friday, or Sunday, or something). ANYWAY, I'M SUPER EXCITED! **

**Drew: I'm not.  
>Paul: Me either<br>Dawn: I AM! It sounds like FUN!  
>May: I agree.<br>Drew:Airhead.  
>May: Mosshead.<br>Malibu: BE NICE! You're going to get together!  
>Drew:<strong>** Ew, I have to end up with this Airhead? What kind of an authoress are you?  
>Malibu: Drew, be nice.<br>Drew: *takes script from Malibu's hands* Look at this! Paul, you're with Dawn.  
>Paul and Dawn: *look at each other. Glare, and scoot away*<br>Drew: *fighting off Malibu* Gary and Leaf are together.  
>Gary: SCORE!<br>Leaf: *rubs forehead with hand* Oh, great.  
>Malibu: Quick, someone do the disclaimer before I get all the boys chasing me!<br>Dawn: MalibuXinXtheXsunshine does not -  
>Drew: And Misty and Ash are together.<br>Misty: *looks at Ash*  
>Ash: *too busy eating food to notice*<br>Misty: *Shakes her head*  
>Dawn: MalibuXinXtheXsunshine does not own Pokemon.<br>Malibu: Let the Fiction BEING! *backs away from an angry Drew and Paul.* **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Prologue_

_**The Beginning**_

_Four girls fate did reap_

_Miraculous powers these girls did keep_

_Four boys fate sent to girls' great powers_

_They will meet and fall in love at different hours_

_But each boy a girl will love, _

_And their powers with fade into the sky above_

_But love will not come easily for the girls_

_The boys will send the girls' hearts in whirls_

_Many hardships will be brought to the trail_

_But Love will always prevail…_

_Right?_

"_One more measure." _A beautiful woman with hard sapphire eyes leaned over a big black piano at a small girl with matching sapphire eyes and brown hair pulled up into pigtails. "Please, honey."

The girl pouted, while her small fingers moved back to their starting keys, "Do I _have_ to?" She whined.

"If you don't practice, you won't be great!" The woman smiled, while she rubbed her daughter's hair, "Now, start again!"

The little girl sighed and started dancing her fingers along the keys.

...

A few years later, and the same little girl, only now in her early teens, sat at the same piano while the same woman, older with gray streaks in her brown hair, leaned over the piano again.

"One more time!" The woman barked, her earlier gentle appearance gone, "With more feeling!"

The young girl started again, with a look of disgust on her face. "Darling, no!" The woman yelled more, "I said with_ feeling_."

The girl paused, and looked at her mother with devil eyes, "Fine." She huffed, placing her fingers back on the keys. "You want feeling?"

The girl banged on the keys, which made a horrible screeching sound. The older woman covered her ears, "Darling!" She shouted, "Stop that!"

"Fine!" The girl stood, yelling, "I hate this stupid piano! I hate you! I hate everything about it! I QUIT!"

"You can't quit, honey!" The woman's stiff demeanor loosened, switching from teacher to mother, "You love the piano!" She slipped her arms around the young girl's delicate shoulders.

"No!" The girl shoved the mother off, "I hate it! I hate this!"

"But, honey…" the mother took a step towards her daughter, trying to comfort her.

"No! Don't touch me!" The girl turned and ran out of the room, "I'm never touching another piano again!"

"Honey!" The mother called after her daughter.

A door slammed.

The woman sat on the piano bench, "May…"

...

That night, the pretty girl with the bright, sad sapphire eyes eased open the door slowly. She peered in the hall, which was dark and quiet.

Slowly, she made her way to the piano. She sat down at the abandoned instrument and opened the case over the keys.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the keys, "But this is our last time." There was a moment of silence, as if the girl was listening to the keys, "I don't hate you!" She finally said, "I hate her. I hate…that there's no freedom. I hate the stuck-up playing for concerts and perfection. I don't play for that."

The girl placed her hand delicately on the keys, "I play for…me, I guess."

The girl took a breath and then pressed down on the keys, "This is goodbye." She whispered.

Out of the piano came the most heartbreaking, beautiful sound that could be heard. The girl played a short measure, nothing long, nothing extravagant, nothing that would wake up any other members of the house hold.

When she finished, the house was filled with an unnatural silence.

She smiled at the piano, as if it could smile back at her, and closed the lid.

"Goodbye." She whispered, touching her fingers to her lips, then to the closed case.

She turned on her heels, then, and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><em>I'm breaking up with you. We can't be together any more. <em>A small yet beautiful girl with blue hair and blue eyes tossed over in her bed as the dream carried on.

Two figures danced across her mind. Both were in dark silhouette, so she couldn't see there faces. She saw an empty parking lot, and kisses in the rain. She saw a gentleman, a sweetheart. She saw picnics and smiles and laughter and safety.

The girl wondered, subconsciously, if this was her true love.

And then another figure entered the dream.

Another boy, with steamy kisses and connection and passion and chemistry. There was the mystery, she felt, and the risk. Something she could lose. Something she wanted to keep.

In the dream, the girl and the new boy stood behind the other boy's back.

And then, the small girl felt it.

The heartbreak. Even in a dream, the heartbreak was too much to bear.

She was the two silhouettes pulling her, and she felt as if she was going to be torn apart.

_No! _Her dream voice wanted to shout, but like all dreams, she couldn't, _Don't make me chose! No!_

And then, the dream ended. Leaving Dawn alone and scared.

* * *

><p><em>Silence filled an<em> empty household. A young girl with fiery green eyes and brown hair brushing her hips looked, scared, around the room. Half of the things that once filled the room were gone.

_Maybe he's hiding_, the young girl thought. She, in a bit of a panic, started running around the house in a search.

She called out his name.

There was no answer.

Gripping her arms, the little girl shrank against a wall. _He's gone. _She thought to herself, _just like that. _

_Gone. _

Tears fell out of the young girl's green eyes.

_Gone. _

_..._

_The same girl_, years later, with fiery green eyes and long brown hair crossed her feet and looked out the window.

She saw lots of things. She didn't know how to describe them all, but she wished she could.

There was a taste in the air. A taste of chance, the girl decided.

She looked around her empty room. Everything was packed.

She felt a surge of memories rush at her when she looked at the boxes. The emptiness. Leaving. The girl knew all about leaving. About running away. About leaving no evidence behind.

She hated it.

The girl tucked her legs up to her chin and rocked herself on her bed.

_Traumatic? _She joked to herself, _As if. _

She unfolded her legs and walked up to the large windows on one end of her room. She peered out the window, like she did every now and then, and wondered if he was ever coming home.

Leaf knew better than to hope, than to wish. Wishing led to hoping and hoping led – ultimately – to disappointment.

She reached up and closed the blinds.

* * *

><p><em>Another sister.<em> Another legacy. A tall girl with bright orange hair repeated the words to herself.

_Legacy. Shadow. Following. _She reminded herself.

To be honest, the girl didn't want to be anything like her sisters. She wanted to be her own person, and wear clothes that fully covered her body. But there was a part of her that wanted so badly to impress. To be accepted. To not be 'the other sister'.

She wanted to be known.

Sometimes, the girl felt like a robot. Programmed to do the pleasing of her older sisters. Whatever they said, went.

Whatever they wanted, that was what the girl was supposed to do.

The only thing the girl had actually stood up to her sisters on was swimming. The sisters had wanted the girl to be an 'exotic dancer' like they were.

The girl had always thanked herself that she had stood up to them on _that_ one.

_Don't disappoint us._

Disappointment. That's what the girl was afraid of. Disappointing them.

_I'll do whatever it takes. _Misty told herself, a determined glint in her jade green eyes, _I'll do whatever it takes to please them._


	2. Rocky Starts

**OMG IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! OMG I'M SO EXCITED. OMG HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY OMG? Jk. Hi guys, it's Malibu! Here with Chapter One of The Five Rules of Being Psychic! Isn't it exciting? I think it is...**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed! Don't forget to review! Uhm, yeah. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER ONE: ROCKY STARTS!**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Part One: The Rules_

_**Chapter One: Rocky Starts**_

_The emails always _began the same, exact way. May found reading them to be quite…annoying.

_Hey May!_

May had looked at the 'subject' of the email and groaned. 'Just Checking In'. 'Just Checking In' meant once, or twice a month. May's mother had sent her at least 5,000 emails about 'Just Checking In'. If she got another one, May was going to have resort to murder. And that was never pretty. But May couldn't believe her own mother couldn't think of at least _one_ different way to type the opening. May would have been happy if her mother just _spelled_ it wrong. But no such luck.

_It's Mom, in case you didn't know! _(She always did)_ I'm fine, thanks for asking! _(She didn't) _Max is great! He's loving school! He told me, yesterday, that he was the smartest kid in his grade and didn't want to "have to deal with all the Neanderthals"! Isn't he funny? _(He wasn't kidding) _I'm missing you so much! _(No different than usual) _The house is so empty without you beautiful music! _(Really, mom? Her mother mention this so many times May wished she could burn all pianos) _You're still practicing, right? _(This woman was delusional)_ Don't want those lovely fingers to go to waste! Max says hi! That's all for now! _(May was sure she'd hear from her in the next few hours…or minutes) _Miss you! Love you! Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Mom! : )_

May 'X'ed out of the message without even bothering to respond. She'd get on it…sooner or later. Or never.

May was extremely excited for the school day, which was unusual. But that was because it was the first day of school for May Maple.

Dawn Berlitz popped her head in May's room, smiling. She was one of May's best friends. They were so close, they were sisters.

"Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go!" Dawn sang, bobbing her head to the music.

May screamed and fell down on the floor, twitching. "Stop!" She begged, "It BURNS!"

"You're so dramatic, May." Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled, "But seriously. Hurry up."

"No! I'm dying!"

"Dying?"

"DYING!" May confirmed, "HANNAH MONTANA RUINED ME!"

"You're such a baby." Dawn laughed. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

May stopped twitching and lay still on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"I miss you too," She whispered to no one in particular. Her fingers danced musically along the wood floor, "More than you know."

* * *

><p>May was late for breakfast. Misty Waterflower, another best friend of May's, watched her as May came down the stairs.<p>

_You're late. _The words rang loud and clear in May's head.

"I get it." May sighed, "I get it." She ran her hand through her hair, "I was picking out an outfit."

"That's my girl!" Dawn cheered over her fruit salad.

Misty gave Dawn a look.

"You look cute." Misty turned back to May. May smiled. She touched her short jean skirt that she had matched with a cute red baby doll top and a white sleeveless jacket. She clicked the heels of her red flip flops together.

"Thank you!" May smiled, "So do you." Misty wore a pair of tight, dark jeans, an orange-and-white stripped tank top under and orange cardigan, with a belt at her hips. Her short, neon orange hair was pulled up into a side ponytail.

"What about me?" Dawn stood. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a white cami with a pink spaghetti strap tank top over it, along with a brown belt onto of the two shirts and adorable brown boots that frayed over the edge. She looked adorable. As always. Her navy blue hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with her side bangs sweeping across her ivory forehead, and sexily covering one cobalt-blue eye.

Leaf Green emerged from the bathroom, fiddling with her long brown hair. She wore a green skirt matched with a simple black v-neck shirt, and yellow flats. Her emerald green eyes danced.

"Can we go?" She asked, smiling.

"Let's get out of here!" Misty agreed, hustling everyone towards the door. On their way out, May grabbed an apple from the counter. That would be her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Beneficium Academy stood, in all its glory, haunting down on the four girls.<p>

"You go first." May pushed Misty.

"Yeah, Misty," Dawn agreed, hiding behind May, "You go first."

"Why me?" Misty suddenly looked quite scared. "Leaf, you go first!"

"We'll all walk in together." Leaf rolled her bright green eyes, "Calm _down_."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ready?" Leaf looked down the row of girls, smiling at her friends.

"Let's go!" Dawn called. The girls started into the hallway, every step synchronized.

The hallways were huge. Dark enough to give it a calming feeling, but light enough that you could see everyone's faces and outfits. Beneficium Academy did not disappoint. It was like they were in a castle. May loved the instant dramatic feel of the school. She knew she would belong here.

Dawn was basking over interior design, and was also ranting over a girl's cute skirt.

Misty was fawning over the architecture. "This place has to be over a century old! Maybe even more!"

Leaf looked like she was getting a headache.

"I hate hallways." She complained, "There's too much _emotion_."

"That's high school for you." Misty patted Leaf's head. They continued walking, thoughts of the boys around them filling their heads.

_Damn, hot new girls._

_Man, I hope _she's_ in my class._

_Checkout the new girls. Yum!_

May sighed. No different.

_These guys are such pigs!_ Misty's voice filled the three girl's heads.

They nodded in agreement.

"_Scum_ is a good word." Dawn glared down a boy after hearing his '_I wanna piece of that'_ thought. "But, my locker is 1305! There I am!"

May looked down at her own slip of paper. 608. She sighed. She had a bit of walking to do.

"I'll see you in lunch!" Leaf split off from the group, in search of her own locker.

"Bye!" Misty waved to May, leaving her all alone in the dramatic chaos of the hallway. She looked down to see her fingers tapping elegantly on her sheet of paper. She mentally scolded herself, and shoved her hands in her picket. May continued in pursuit of locker 608.

"Aha!" she yelled, hitting her hand on the locker door, "I've found you!"

"Oh! Hi! You're the new girl!" May turned to see a girl not taller than five feet smiling up at her. She had a round, pale face and big, huge blue doe-eyes. Her paper thin and stick-straight strawberry blond hair hung to her shoulders.

"Hi," May smiled back, "Yeah, I'm new. I'm May Maple."

"I'm Samantha Bennett, but you can call me Sam! Everyone does! It's so nice to meet you! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" The girl, Sam, said this all very fast. "Oh!" She stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry. I come on a bit strong don't I?"

Truthfully, the talkative girl reminded May of her mother. But not in a bad way. May forced herself to smile at the sweet girl, "No, no. Not at all." May liked the enthusiastic little buggard, even if she was going to get past the allusions to her mother. "It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"Sam, you want to tell this airhead to move? She's blocking my locker." A deep voice snuck up behind May. She yelped and flipper around, angry.

A cute guy with green hair and matching green eyes smirked down hat her **(A/N: GUESS WHO!)**

"Who are you calling an airhead?" May shrieked.

"The girl blocking my locker." The jerk was much better at keeping his cool than May, who had a tendency to get testy and angry quite quickly and was usually prone to start fights when they weren't needed.

"I'm not an airhead, _jerk_!" May placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes flashed with defiance.

"Then why haven't you _moved_? There's only so much time till the bell rings." The jerk flipped his hair out of his green eyes and looked down at May as if she was a child. May hated when people did that.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face. That only happened when she got really mad. She hated that this jerk could do that to her in their first five minutes of meeting. That realization, of course, just made her matter, which lead to more blood rushing to her face.

"Why you-!"

"Wait!" Sam sidestepped May, and put herself in the middle of May and the boy's fight.

"Wait what?" May growled, ready to punch the jerk if need be.

"This isn't how I want my locker neighbors meeting!" Sam put a hand on both of the teens' chests. "May, this is Drew Hayden. Drew Hayden," Sam pushed Drew just a little. He took a small step back to balance himself out, "Be _nice_. This is May Maple! She's new. Say Hi."

"Hey, Airhead." Drew Hayden smirked.

May ground her teeth. "Hey, Moss head. Did you _dye_ that hair?"

"Why, do you want it?"

"No, I was just saying you should get a refund." May tried to flip her hair and smirk like the jerk. It didn't work as well, and she ended up with more hair in her face than before.

"Eeep!" Sam ducked, afraid of their fight. "I'm going to class! I'll see you around, May!"

"Bye Sam." May didn't turn to look at Sam's retreating figure, she was too involved in a stare-down with Drew Hayden.

"I'm going to class, _May Maple_." Drew smirked at her, as if her name was funny or something. Drew was one of those people, the people that know exactly what to say that will push your buttons.

It seemed like he had May Maple all figured out.

"I'll see you around." He called over his shoulder.

"You'll be lucky!" May yelled back.

"You wish!" He called back.

May shook her head, so her brown locks hit her cheeks. Something was nagging her about that boy. Something that was off since he had snuck up behind her. No boy had snuck up behind her since….ever. She could always read their thoughts.

Wait. That was it. May's revelation hit her so hard she felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

_I can't read his mind! _

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! That's the end of Chapter One! I hope you all liked it! Make sure to press that cute little button and review! That would make Malibu VERY HAPPY. :D And a happy Malibu = a fast-updating Malibu!<strong>

**When you review, please make sure to tell me any PROM songs you like. They can be fast, slow, whatever. I don't really care. I just want a collection of Prom Songs for my next fic, Seasons of Love! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Chapter Two: The Glitch in the System  
>The girls meet the boys and they find out they can't use their powers on any of the boys! What's a girl to do?<br>IN THE B-STORY:  
>The Five Rules Project is assigned! What's going to come out of this?<strong>

**Love Forever and Always,**

**Malibu :D**


	3. The Glitch in the System

**HEY! It's Malibu! And it's SATURDAY! (Not like this week went on FOREVER, or anything...). Happy Saturday! Enjoy my newsest chapter: The Glitch in the System! I hope you liiikkkeee it! 3. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Never have, never will! **

**Inspired By What Boys Want by Surfergirl14. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Part One: The Rules_

_**Chapter Two: The Glitch in the System**_

_Ever since she _was a little girl, Leaf Green had been able to read the minds of boys. Not only that, but Leaf had been blessed – or cursed – with empathy. She was able to feel – and manipulate – how people were feeling. Feelings affected her greatly. Sometimes she was happy with her 'gift', but usually it gave her a headache. Like when she was in hallways. There were so many conflicting emotions Leaf wanted to immerse herself in aspirins.

"God, I hate the cafeteria." Leaf rested her forehead on her hand. "Hate, hate, hate."

"So much hate isn't good for one person." Dawn told her. Misty nodded while taking a bite of her salad.

"It's too…emotional." Leaf complained.

"Everyone's emotional, Leaf. Just calm them down."

"I have too much of a headache." Leaf sighed. She slumped over the table.

"You're pathetic," Misty shook her head, "Speaking of pathetic, where is May? She should be here by now."

"Oh, My, God!" May ran in, panting. She slid into her seat, bouncing up and down, "Oh. My. God. Guys!"

"Cute guy?" Dawn asked, smiling knowingly

"Well, yes. But here's the thing-"

"She always gets excited over the cute ones." Misty shook her head.

"Seriously, guys! Focus! I couldn't read his mind!"

You what?" Leaf's head bobbed up, which caused her brain to feel like it was being torn in half. She put her head back down.

"_I couldn't read_ _his_ _mind_."

"Name." Dawn said sharply.

"Drew Hayden." May's bright blue eyes flickered over to a table full of boys. One boy with green hair's head stood out among the rest. "Green hair. That's him."

"Keep tabs on him." Leaf said. Her head was down, so her voice came out muffled, "Watch out for more boys like him."

"Leafy, are you alright?" Misty petted Leaf's hair.

"No! Ow! My head _kills_!"

"Take an aspirin." May suggested. Through her hair and arms, Leaf shot May a look. May countered it by engulfing Leaf in an illusion. Leaf was suddenly in a forest. She swatted subconsciously at mosquitoes.

"Let me out!" Leaf growled, "This isn't helping my headache!"

May slowly let Leaf out of the illusion. She smiled. Leaf, again, gave her the evil eye.

"Hey guys!" Leaf peeked out of the other side of her arm to see a tiny ginger girl with huge blue eyes smiling down at them, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure!" May scooted over, obviously knowing the girl,

"Who's this?" Misty asked, not looking up from her salad.

"This is Sam Bennett. She's my locker neighbor. We have a few classes together, too."

"Hi!" I'm Dawn!" Dawn chirped, smiling brightly at Sam.

"I'm Misty." Misty smiled, "And that mass of brown hair is Leaf. She has a headache."

"I have aspirin!" Sam reached for her bag, ready to dig them out. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks." Leaf's muffled voice came through her hair.

"Okay." Sam shrugged, dropping her bag back on the floor. She started eating.

"Okay, so we're looking out for that guy, right?" Dawn said, a few minutes late. She looked the other three girls square in the eye. Sam was oblivious. They nodded before she noticed anything was up.

"And…break!" Dawn called as the bell rang. The girls went off in pursuit of Drew Hayden. The glitch in the system.

* * *

><p>Misty scanned and scanned all during History class. She couldn't get a good reading on <em>anyone<em> because she was so tried from Trig the period before. She didn't even know there was a Raven-haired boy sitting behind her, smiling cheerily at the back of her head, thinking who knows what.

* * *

><p>Dawn was determined to find something. And when Dawn had a mission...watch out. She read each and everyone one of the boys minds that she passed.<p>

_I wish I could punch Sho._

_Harley can go to Hell._

_I'm going to ask Courtney out. I'm _going_ to ask Courtney out. _

_Oh, hot chic, hot chic, hot chic, oh, ew. God, that is just _wrong_. _

Dawn was trying to figure out who the boy was thinking about, so she could judge if he was right – which would have been a very mean thing to do – when her books _flew_ out of her hands. She dropped to her knees to pick them up when someone's foot hit her square in the stomach and they went flying over her. It was kind of a catastrophe.

"Oh, my Mew, I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried, standing up and rushing over to help the purple-haired giant up.

"You shouldn't stop in the middle of the hallway, Troublesome." The boy helped himself up.

Dawn's blood boiled, "_You_ should watch where you're going!"

"You're annoying." The boy said flatly, as if this was the total of what Dawn was. She felt like he had already made up his mind about her. Dawn hated when people did that, because they did it a lot. "Goodbye, Troublesome."

Dawn watched him walk away, steaming. It was only when he was too far away did Dawn realized she forgot to read his mind.

* * *

><p>May felt like a stalker. She'd been focusing on Drew Hayden's mind all through gym class. Yet to no avail. She didn't get anything. And she'd tried sending him into an illusion, but she was pretty sure it didn't work.<p>

That was weird. She was liking this Drew Hayden less and less by the second.

Leaf loved English class. It wasn't ever that emotional and she loved to write. Even though her 'talent' was business. This reminded her! 'Talents' was next period! 'Talents' was the only class all four girls had together! Leaf's sudden excitement got the whole class buzzing.

She hated when she did that. Sometimes she subconsciously passed her emotions to everyone else. Especially when they were strong emotions.

Leaf calmed everyone down and sighed. She tried to focus on the minds of the boy in the first row. She had been trying to do that all class, take readings on each and every individual boy, but she kept getting distracted. By the time class ended, Leaf hadn't even gotten halfway done. She didn't even notice the boy in the far back corner, whose eyes never left her face.

* * *

><p>Leaf braced herself for the hectic hallway, and ran to Talents. She so needed her friends.<p>

Misty was already in class. That was so like her. Leaf was grateful she didn't have to look like a loner, though, and quickly grabbed the seat next to her.

"Hey." Misty sighed, "Anything?"

"Nope. I tried, but I couldn't get anywhere!"

"Me neither." Misty rubbed her neck, "This is harder than I thought!"

Dawn walker in with her shoulders slumped and May on her end tails.

"Hey guys," Dawn sighed, "Any _good_ news?"

"We have a class together!" Misty kept rubbing her neck.

"It's the end of the day!" May perked.

"We have talents?" Leaf tried.

"I meant about situation BWMWCR!"

"That's much too long a name." Misty stated, "Who about Situation BOYS?"

"What did BWMWCR mean, anyway?" May looked confused**.***

"Seriously, May?" Dawn looked down at her, irritated.

"What?" May backpedaled. She then became defensive, "It's a legit question."

"It doesn't matter." Leaf mediated the fight. She rubbed her head. She was really tired, and wasn't in the mood to hear May and Dawn fight. She really just wanted class to be _over_ with. And it hadn't even _started_ yet.

"Okay class!" Cynthia, their teacher and a talented Pokémon trainer, walked in "Pay attention!"

Everyone in the class instantly shut up. Leaf had a feeling Cynthia was one of _those_ teachers. The awesome ones who could make a class shut up just by talking.

"We're going to start with the basics. You all have talents. You are all very young. Yet these talents are very prominent. You know what you're good at and you know how to do it well.

"Or so you think. For your first assignment, I want you to write Five Rules." Cynthia stopped to write the words 'FIVE RULES' on the board, "Of your trade. Due tomorrow. Begin."

Leaf was feeling a tingling in the back of her neck. She turned around to see four really cute guys staring at the girls with confused looks on their faces.

_What the hell? _Leaf wondered why she hadn't noticed these boys before.

She focused on their thoughts, and got…nothing? Absolutely nothing. She tried to get their feelings. She got three gauges of bored. Just three?

The purple haired one was annoyed and bored. The green-haired one – Drew, right? – was just bored, and the raven-haired one was cheerful and bored. It was the auburn haired one, then. The one she couldn't even get emotions on.

Leaf turned to her friends and whispered quickly, "They guys in the back? Got anything?"

Dawn paused for a moment, cocking her head to the side and then turning to look at the boys casually, "Nothing. And I can't see the purple-haired one's aura!" She whispered when she was finished with her inspection.

Misty frowned. "Nada. Nothing. Sorry."

May glowered at Drew from her seat, but then turned back to the girls, "Nothing."

Leaf sighed, "I guess we found our glitches…"

The girls, watching Cynthia walk past, quickly stopped talking and got back to work. Leaf let her eyes stray back to see the auburn haired one's staring at her back with a meaningful gaze. Upon further inspection, Leaf decided he was _really_ cute. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his auburn hair was artfully styled. He was lean and muscular and obviously a heartthrob. Leaf could tell by the way he leaned on the desk. He caught her staring and smiled back at her.

Leaf knew this game, she'd played it before. While other girls might have blushed and stammered and turned away, Leaf met his gaze confidently and smiled flirtatiously back.

There was something about that boy that intrigued her. Maybe it was the mystery, because he was so…unreadable.

And Leaf liked a challenge.

She winked at him, before turning around and writing her Five Rules.

* * *

><p>"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Leaf yelled from the couch. She was staring at a blank sheet of paper. Well, it wasn't blank. It read: <em>The Five Rules of Business by Leaf Green <em>at the top in Leaf's legible, neat printing, and it had numbers one through five written neatly down the side, but that was it. Nothing substantial.

"Poor Leafy." Misty said in mock pity, "Because the rest of ours are going so well."

"Hey!" Leaf perked up in her seat, "I have an idea!"

"What kind of an idea?" Dawn said warily. She was slumped over the counter, her Five Rules halfway done.

"What if we wrote our own Five Rules?" Leaf got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Like, rules of friendship or something?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"No, for Psychics!" Leaf swatted at Misty.

"Yeah!" Dawn smiled brightly, "Like, Rules to live by, or something!"

"The Five Rules of Being Psychic." May said. She had been sitting quietly on the stairs, "We could call it the Five Rules of Being Psychic."

"I like that!" Dawn cheered, "I'll get paper and we can get started!" She ran off to get a sheet of paper.

"Really?" Misty rolled her eyes again, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Oh, shut up, Mist. It's gonna be fun!" Dawn called from the hallway.

"Yeah, sure. Fun." Misty shook her head.

"Here we go!" Dawn help up an important-looking sheet of paper. On the top, she had written:

_The Five Rules of Being Psychic_

_By: Dawn Berlitz_

"Now you have to sign your names." Dawn passed the paper around. Leaf signed, then May, and then – reluctantly – Misty.

"Now," Leaf looked at the sheet of paper, "Rules."

It was – for once – silent in the large house. The Five Rules of Being Psychic were coming out like Leaf's Five Rules of Business. Blank.

"Maybe," May said quietly, "It's not like a right-now thing. Maybe it should be...like, as we live life kind of thing."

"I like that!" Dawn bubbled, "That's a good idea, since it _is_ rules to live by!" She tacked The Five Rules of Being Psychic on the fridge and smiled at it.

"At least now we have a project." May smiled.

"Yeah," Leaf agreed, "Now we have rules to live by."

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Gary." The auburn haired boy whose mind Leaf couldn't read slid onto her desk. She was trying to finish her paragraph for English before the bell rang, but it looked as if that wasn't going to happen.<p>

"Hi." Leaf smiled, "I'm Leaf. We have-"

"Talents. We have Talents together." He cut her off, still smiling.

"Right." Leaf agreed. She was just slightly annoyed that he had cut her off.

"So I was wondering…on Saturday, do you want to go out?"

Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't read his mind or his emotions, or maybe she just thought he was cute. But for some reason, Leaf opened up her mouth and spilled out the words: "Yeah, sure. It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! END OF CHAPTER TWOOOO! 3 That sure was fun! Make sure to review! Because I love you guys! Review! Review! Review! Review! *tries to use mind control* Review! <strong>

**Okay! Make sure to stay in tune for the next chapter:**

** Chapter Three: Crushed!  
>The girls get paired up with no one less than the boys to correct their Five Rules.<br>IN THE B-STORY:  
>Misty and Ash start to get along...:D (yes, Pokeshipping, guys!)<strong>

**Alright, that's it! Just reivew! I love you guys!**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	4. Crushed

**HI, ya'll! It's SATURDAY! And you know what THAT MEANS! I hope you all like this chapter. I like it. I like this story. I also like those who review! SO MAKE SURE TO DO THAT! **

**Thus begins Chapter Three: Crushed.**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Part One: The Rules_

_**Chapter Three: Crushed**_

Misty woke with a jolt. Her alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another ten minutes but Misty knew she would never be able to fall asleep. Feeling groggy, Misty went to get ready for the day. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>By the time Talents rolled around, Misty was back to her usual self. She had been feeling out of sorts that day, but she felt just a bit better now.<p>

"Okay," Cynthia held up her hands. The whole class shut up. Misty wished she had Cynthia as her teacher for every class. School would be so much more fun, then. "Class, I'm going to put you into groups of two. You are going to compare Rules and then you are going to make a list of similarities and differences. You are going to read both your lists in front of the class tomorrow. Now, I want you two together, you two together, you two together." Cynthia finally reached Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn and paired them up with the boys behind them, She grouped Raven-haired boy and Misty together, then May and Drew, then purple-haired boy and Dawn, and Leaf and Gary. Leaf and Gary seemed especially happy about that. Leaf had already told the girl about her date with him on Saturday. "You two together." Cynthia said simply, to each one of their groups. To this day, all the girls wonder if she knew what she was doing.

The Raven-haired boy scooted up to Misty. Misty listened to the other girl's conversations.

"Let's get this over with." Drew scooted his chair up to May, "I am so not looking forward to working with this airhead."

"Drew Hayden! Mew, you suck!" May stuck her tongue out at him. Misty rolled her eyes.

Drew just laughed.

"Can we just get to work?" The purple-haired one asked Dawn, who was too busy chatting with Leaf to notice.

"I feel like I'm being ignored." Gary eyed Leaf and Dawn, who were both talking furiously about nothing important.

"You are." The purple-haired one told Gary. Misty giggled.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum." The Raven-haired boy said to Misty. She flipped in her chair to face him.

"I'm Misty Waterflower." She replied.

"Of the Sensational Sisters?" Ash asked. Misty turned beat red and sighed, she hated it when people mentioned her sisters. Whenever anyone said 'Sensational Sisters', Misty was always reminded that it sounded like she was related to strippers. Which, considering the scanty clothing her sisters wore, she was.

"Yeah, I guess." Misty frowned.

"We should get started on our project!" Ash changed the subject, oblivious to Misty's horrors of her sisters.

"Yeah." Misty agreed. She focused all her energy on reading his mind.

And came up with nothing. And that aggravated her. She really wanted to know why she couldn't read his mind.

They dove into their project.

* * *

><p>"Paul Shinji." Dawn looked over his sheet of rules. "The Five Rules of Business. You're just like Leaf! Only…" Dawn dropped her voice and leaned closer to Paul, "Yours are better. Don't tell her, though!"<p>

"Don't tell me what?" Leaf called.

"Nothing, darling!" Dawn called back. Leaf gave her the evil eye and went back to flirting with Gary.

Dawn looked back at Paul, who was looking over her rules with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, it clicked where she had seen him before.

"You're that boy who tripped over me! And called me Troublesome!"

"Troublesome." He snorted, confirming her accusation, "I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out."

"Shut up, Paul!" Dawn swatted at him, annoyed. She tilted her head to the side, and focused in on his thoughts.

She hated coming up with nothing. It just fueled her need to learn what was wrong with their powers.

Paul shot her Five Rules of Fashion back at her.

"You've got some stupid rules there, Troublesome."

Dawn set her jaw so she wouldn't hit him, and hoped her friends were having better luck with these boys than her.

* * *

><p>Misty giggled as Ash made another impression. This one of Paul. He was really good that impressions. Misty was laughing so hard her sides hurt.<p>

Paul looked over at them laughing and hit Ash over the head.

"Ow!" Ash turned to Paul, "That hurt!"

"Make fun of me again, _please_." Paul grunted. Misty's giggles abruptly stopped.

"That's better." Paul turned back to Dawn.

"You shouldn't be so mean!" Dawn swatted at him again. Misty shared a sly look with Ash, and they both burst out laughing again.

Misty hadn't laughed this much since…she couldn't remember when, but it felt good to laugh with this cheerful, dense boy.

They hadn't even _begun_ on their project.

"Are we okay over here?" Cynthia rounded on Misty and Ash. Misty tried to hold in her giggles, but couldn't.

"Mind telling me what so funny?"

Misty couldn't stop laughing to tell her.

"I guess you'll be going first, tomorrow, then."

_That_ shut Misty and Ash up.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Ash begged, "Please don't make us go first! Please, oh please, oh please!"

Even Cynthia had to crack a smile at _that_ one. She quickly composed her serious demeanor and said, "Just get to work."

For fear of going first, Ash and Misty buckled down.

"The Five Rules of a Swimmer." Ash titled his head as he read it, "That's pretty easy. I've already got rule number one!"

"Oh, this should be good." Drew, Paul, and Gary all leaned over to hear what Ash had to say.

"Don't ever try to breath underwater! Unless you are Aquaman!" He cried, looking like someone who had accomplished something great.

Everyone sweat dropped. Paul shook his head.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Drew asked, looking around for someone else who had heard it too.

"I think he did." Gary stared, awestruck, at Ash, "I didn't think he was that stupid."

"Neither did I." Misty agreed, gaping at Ash, who was unaware that he had done anything wrong.

"Rule two could be…uhm…I don't know." Ash scratched his head, stumped.

"We could just go with my rules." Misty pulled the piece of paper out of Ash's hands. Frightened, she looked at Ash's paper on Pokémon Battling. She was pleasantly surprised to see the rules were not as dumb as she expected. She tried to find some similarities. But couldn't. Knowing better than to ask Ash (who would have said something dumb like, 'Well there are five of them') she tried to make them up.

The bell rang when Misty had two totally stupid similarities between their two sets of rules.

Ash hugged Misty, much to her surprise, and then quickly let go. He gave Misty a cheery smile. Misty smiled shyly back. Paul grabbed Ash by the ear. "We've got to get to football practice." He grumbled.

Ash whined.

"Let's go." Drew smirked. "Bye Airhead."

"You suck, Drew Hayden! Go to hell!" May cried back. Misty grinned. Same old May.

"Bye Misty!" Ash called. Misty waved back. Gary and Leaf were still not done flirting with each other. Paul reached over and grabbed Gary's ear as well.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" Gary yelled, as Paul pulled both him and Ash out the door. "Bye Leaf! See you on our date, tomorrow!" Drew shook his head, following them out the door.

May turned to Leaf, "He realizes it's Thursday, right?" (**A/N: I'm not sure if this joke is funny, but I liked it so I kept it…so, just go along with it. BTW, their date is on Saturday.)**

* * *

><p>Misty was quite happy with herself. She was kind of sure she liked Ash. He was so sweet and cute and funny. But so dense.<p>

She also wondered why she couldn't read his mind. She was able to read all her past boyfriends' minds, which saved her from much heartache. There was something about Ash, though. Something that drew her too him. Maybe it was the fact that she _couldn't_ read his mind, which intrigued her more than she could imagine. She would always be guessing what he was thinking, never really knowing.

Whatever it was, Misty was happy it was there. It was time for her to get a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Short but sweet. ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked it and I hope you're all looking forward to Chapter Four: First Step AND the end of Part One! Which is really exciting! (This story will have Six Parts...but, I'll explain how that will work next Saturday when I introduce Chapter Four)<strong>

**Chapter Four: First Step  
>Dawn hates Paul. Paul hates Dawn. Dawn likes Lucas. All in all, Gym class sucks.<br>**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! And...check out Transformed Love (to be updated soon of never...or when inspiration strikes) and Maidens of the Realms (to be updated next Wednesday, also just updates a few days go! So check it ouuuuttt!) OKAY! I LOVE YOU! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. REVIEW, my pretties! **

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	5. First Step

**Hey y'all! It's MALIBU! And we are here with the Fourth Chapter of The Five Rules of Being Psychic and the last chapter in PART ONE! YAYAYAYAYAY! Uhm, I hope you all like it! Please leave a review! That's really all I have to say up here...so, **

**WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. But this story IS rated T, so you people know what you got yourselves into. ENJOY! **

**LET'S BEING! CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST STEP!**

**Inspired by: What Boy Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Part One: The Rules _

_**Chapter Four: First Step**_

Dawn Berlitz hated Paul Shinji. She only had _every_ class with him. When they weren't sharing loathsome looks, they were giving each other the cold shoulder. Dawn was surprisingly good at passive-aggressive behavior. She would give him one piece of lead when he asked, and pass him half sheets of paper when he needed full sheets. She often acted like she couldn't hear what he was asking her, and made him repeat himself several times when she knew perfectly well what he was saying.

Dawn Berlitz was acting positively evil.

In gym, she threw the dodge ball deliberately at his head. Lieutenant Surge made her sit out for the rest of the gym period, but Dawn was perfectly happy with herself. Just so long as she hit him. Hard.

It was gym class that was the worst. In all of their other classes, Dawn tried to just ignore Paul. Sometimes it worked. But mostly it didn't.

"He is the most goddamn annoying person I've ever met." Dawn ranted at the lunch table.

Everyone had heard her rants before. They were not letting her get into a new one.

"Dawn, I'm sure he's a huge jerk face that everyone wants to kill." May said, slightly patronizing her. Dawn smiled at her, oblivious, happy someone agreed.

"Thank you, May. But seriously –"

"Are you guys going to the game tonight?" Sam asked, cutting Dawn off completely.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"The football game," Sam explained, "Only the biggest social event of the week!" She leaned in across the table, as if sharing a valuable secret, "Anyone who's anyone goes to the football games. If you stay home, you're basically a loser. So you guys, being the new girls, _have _to come to the game. It's, like, social suicide if you don't."

"Do you go to the games?" Dawn asked.

"Of course!" Sam smiled and leaned back, "I'm telling you-" The girls never learned what Sam was telling them, because she abruptly stopped talking and stared as a boy walked up to their table.

"Hi, Sam." He said. He was short, cute, with brown hair and a snub nose, and Sam practically melted in his gaze.

Dawn dubbed him total dating material, especially when he did this thing where he scrunched his nose up, which he did often, like he had some itch on his nose. It was totally adorable.

"Hi, Joey." Sam smiled, still lost in his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just stopping to say hi. Did you get the math homework?" Dawn's flirting senses kicked in. She didn't need to read his mind to know that his boy had gotten the math homework. He just needed an excuse to talk to Sam. _Awwwww_. She decided that this boy was too cute.

_I sound like such an idiot! _Joey was mentally smacking himself on the head. _The math homework? Seriously? Why does she have to be so goddamn cute?_

"Yeah, I did!" Sam fumbled through her bag. Behind her back, Dawn raised her eyebrows to the other girls. May smiled back at her, knowingly. Leaf held up a heart she made out of her hands that enclosed the two lovebirds. Misty rolled her eyes – she seemed to do that a lot – but then smiled genuinely at Sam and Joey, who were off in their own world.

_We are _so_ hooking them up_, Dawn thought. She loved playing matchmaker. Dawn was good at knowing when people were meant for each other.

She just wasn't so good at knowing for herself.

* * *

><p><em>It<em> happened during gym class, Dawn's absolute worst class of the day. Not only was she _horrible_ at sports, but she had to see Paul Shinji, not that she didn't see him every other class.

The ass.

But gym class was the worst, because it was almost impossible to look cute in the gym uniform – not that Dawn was _trying_ to look cute for him, she simply liked looking cute during all of her classes – but Dawn still tried. She tied her long blue hair into two long braids on either side of her head, she also wore the plain black tee and the short blue shorts (hopefully) in all the right places, and her knee highs – she couldn't believe they had to wear _knee highs_ – tactfully pulled up. Dawn hoped she looked as sporty as possible.

Dawn wasn't sporty, and she never would be, but she could at least_ look_ sporty. Dawn was actually pretty proud of her sporty-cute outfit.

"Alright, let's get in teams for soccer!" Lt. Surge yelled. He was a short man, with spiky blond hair, sunglasses he wore so much most students believe they were glued onto his face, and a loud, booming voice that could be heard across the halls. He was a man of a short temper, and when he was mad his face grew very red and very sweaty and a vein pulsed in his neck.

The students would usually laugh at him, which only got him madder.

"Shinji, Berlitz, Lucas Evans, you're team one!" Lt. Surge grouped all the teenagers into groups of three. Dawn groaned, and walked over to team one.

Just her luck. As she walked, Dawn went over the events of the day, trying to see why karma was being such a bitch.

At least Lucas was really cute. She decided, upon seeing him, that he was definitely an eight, maybe even a nine on the Hot Scale. Lucas looked bright, cheerful, and welcoming next to the scowling Paul. He had really nice blue eyes and a hot body. Dawn put on her flirty face.

"Hey, I'm Dawn." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Lucas," Lucas grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too! Can you believe this? It's, like, ninety degrees out, and they're making us play _soccer_."

"And it's supposed to be autumn."

"Who knows _what_ I'm going to do when the temperature drops and I'm stuck playing soccer in _this_." Dawn gestured to her skimpy gym uniform.

Lucas laughed. Dawn liked how he looked when he laughed. "The knee highs will keep you warm." Lucas joked.

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped at him, even though she was thinking: _Hot, obviously athletic, and funny? How great can this guy get? _

She listened in onto what he was thinking.

_She's laughing, yes! Man, I am so glad Lt. Surge put us on this team together. I've been dying for an in at this girl! She's so cute…are my hands sweating? Do you think she notices? Aw, man. If she notices, I'm out! _He casually wiped his hands on his pants. Dawn giggled, again.

"At least I make them work." She said, going back to her knee highs. She really just wanted to hear Lucas compliment her.

_Yes, you do. _

"Yeah, actually, you do." Lucas smiled, "You work them very well."

Dawn smiled, happy with the turn the conversation had taken.

Paul turned on them before Dawn could make a witty comeback about how great Lucas made the guy uniform look. (_His_ shorts were _not_ too short). "Could you two stop _flirting_ and get your heads in the game?"

"Oooohh, someone's jealous." Dawn poked Paul in the chest. She met his dark glinting onyx eyes easily, unafraid.

"I'm not _jealous_, Troublesome." Paul pushed Dawn's hand off his chest, "Of someone who wants to date a nut job like _you_."

_You have a way of coming easily to me. And when you take, you take the very best of me. So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something, And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted._

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day, Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say. And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

"I am not a nut job!" Dawn yelled back, "I'm _cheerful_, unlike you."

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray. And I stood there loving you and wished them all away. And you come away with a great little story. Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day. Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say. And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through. I've never been anywhere cold as you_

"Shinji, Berlitz! Cut it out! Or I'll give you both detention!" Lt. Surge's booming voice growled, "I'm sick of yelling at you two! Now get to work!" Dawn slowly got down off her tippy toes but didn't back down her gaze on Paul's. Quickly, she whipped her head around and walked over to Lucas. She hoped she had hit Paul with her hair. She flirted with Lucas for the rest of the class.

Or, at least tried to.

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you. And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you._

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending. Counting all the scars you made. And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through. I've never been anywhere cold as you._

A ball hit Dawn right in the stomach within the last ten minutes of class. She fell to the ground, the wink knocked out of her, wheezing

"Paul!" Lucas yelled, "Why did you do that?"

All Dawn heard in return was a grunt. She glared up at Paul.

"You_ jerk_! You so did that one purpose!" She gasped in between words, "Why the…hell did you do…that? Mew, if you were…angry, just say something!"

Paul simply grunted.

Dawn was boiling.

She stood up, still holding her stomach delicately, and faced him, "You jerk! That really hurt! Why the hell did you kick a ball at your own teammate? Why aren't you answering? Hello, earth to Paul?"

"Do you realize how annoying you are, Troublesome?" Paul asked, as if nothing Dawn said had even registered with him.

_Never been anywhere as cold as you…_

That was it for Dawn. She lost it. She totally would have smacked him, if Lt. Surge hadn't separated them.

"You both have a week of detention!" He yelled, "You'll be serving Monday after school till four! Have fun. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"But that's not fair!" Dawn called back, "I didn't do anything!"

Lt. Surge pretended not to have heard her. Dawn turned to Paul in utter disgust. This is all your fault! And this ISN'T FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair, Troublesome." Paul scowled down at her, "Don't expect it to be."

He turned on his heels and stalked off. Dawn realized _his_ gym shorts were not too short either.

They were just the right length.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked her. He sounded genuinely worried. Dawn smiled.

"I'm fine." She didn't face him. She stared at Paul's retreating figure. "I just had an epiphany."

Dawn slammed her books down on the table the minute she got home.

She shouted, loud and clear, so the whole house could hear her, "I have the first rule!"

_**END OF PART ONE**_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! That's then end of Part One! The next chapter, Chapter Five, is the beginning of PART TWO. Here's how it's gonna work. The Parts are going to end whenver a girl comes up with a new rule. They aren't going to be called: "Part One...Part Two...Part Three." They will now be named after the rules the girls come up with. The next Part is going to be "Rule One:..." and then "Rule Two..." an so on. All in all, there are six parts (including the first one, Called Part One: The Rules). It's kind of confusing so PM (or put it in your review) if you have any questions!<strong>

**COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT THE FIRST RULE IS!  
>*HINT: It's something someone (NOT Dawn) said*<strong>

**REVIEW! Check out my other stories (Major apologize to anyone who reads Maidens of the Realms...it WILL be updated next Wednesday, I PROMISE!)! Go on my Profile and check out my other (soon-to-be) stories and VOTE ON MY POLL! (Not kidding. Do it.) REVIEW! VOTE! REVIEW! VOTE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Chapter Five: The Game is On  
>Dawn wants Lucas as her boyfriend REALLY BADLY.<br>IN THE B-STORY:  
>May hates Drew. Alot. But Brendan...not so much. ;D<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Love you guys forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	6. The Game is On

**OH HEY GUYS! IT's nice to see you! Okay, this is THE FIVE RULES OF BEING PSYCHIC, PART TWO: RULE ONE: Life isn't Fair, Don't Expect It to be. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED and guessed the rule! Super Cookie to: Surfergurl14! She was the only one who guessed the whole rule! Cookies to: LoveLoverGrl, Musa Lover, and zflame393 who all guessed 'Life isn't fair' (WHICH WAS A GREAT GUESS!) and a consolation cookie to Waveripple of Team Sunshine...because she guessed a rule but she didn't get it right. It's okay, Waveripple! We still love you! **

**Alright! the usual stuff: Check out my polls! Check out my other stories (Maidens of the Realms was just updated)! And REVIEW! **

**HERE WE GO! Chapter Five: The Game is on**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule One: Life Isn't Fair, Don't Expect It to Be_

_**Chapter Five: The Game is on**_

"_Life isn't fair,"_ Dawn read out loud as she wrote, "Don't expect it to be."

"That's a good one." Misty examined Dawn's perfect hand writing. "I can't believe we actually have a rule."

"We also have a place to be tonight!" May cried. She waltzed in the room wearing the school colors of black and blue with a blue sports bra on, black Soffees, and blue tights. May looked hot.

"I'm super-fanning!" She twirled. Written on her flat stomach was a 'B'. "I'm the 'B' in Beneficium! Apparently, the games are _awesome_. We go all out, _especially_ for the first game of the season!"

Dawn made May twirl again.

"That is _crazy_ attractive," She said sarcastically. Dawn wore a cute blue skirt pulled over a long-sleeved plain black V-neck top. She wore black tights and a pair of bright blue knee-high boots. Her blue hair was the finishing touch.

"Oh, shut up, Dawn. Not everyone can be as gorgeous as you." Misty rolled her eyes. She rested her hand on the table. She wore black jeans and a white tee shirt.

May played her fingers on the counter. For a minute, the other three girls stared at her fingers hypnotically. May didn't even seem to notice her dancing fingers. Finally, Leaf spoke up.

"May…" She warned. May jumped and shoved her hands under her thighs. Dawn sighed.

"You both look extremely school-spirit-y." Dawn eyed Leaf and Misty. Misty fingered a long, blue bead necklace hanging around her neck, as if it was the central idea of her outfit.

"Oh, yes." It was Dawn's turn to roll her eyes, "_That_ makes up for it."

Misty shrugged.

Dawn turned to Leaf. Leaf wore jeans, a blue tank top with a black cami underneath. She smiled sheepishly as Dawn eyed her.

"I didn't have a lot of blue." Leaf admitted.

"Excuses, excuses." May jumped up, "Let's go!" She started toward the car.

Misty, Dawn, and Leaf watched her go.

It was a new feat, May being first to the car. They were letting it sink in.

Like zombies, they followed in her footsteps, and reached the car.

"Did you know Beneficium Academy is BA?" May inquired from the backseat. Her slender hands were shoved under her thighs, as she bounced with excitement.

"Wow, _really_?" Misty cried. Her sarcasm was _deep_.

"Yes, really!" May was oblivious to the sarcasm. She was so excited, not even Misty and her ever-downer mood could bring May down.

* * *

><p>"So," The girls looked around at the packed football stadium, "Where too?"<p>

"I see Sam!" May cried frantically. She waved her hand in the air. The 'E' form Beneficium waved back wildly. The four girls rushed over to meet Sam's group of friends. Joey was there, standing awkwardly next to Sam, along with a girl named Melody – who had recently joined their lunch table – her boyfriend, Tracey, a redheaded girl Zoey, a pretty, preppy girl – who also now sat at their lunch table – named Marina, and a gawky, slightly dorky boy, Kenny.

"Hey!" Introductions were passed round and round, until everyone knew everyone's names.

And then the chaos began

* * *

><p>May knew Dawn's crush, Lucas, all too well. Though he was on the football team, he sauntered over to say hi. Dawn was very giddy.<p>

_She always gets this way around boys…_Misty's voice sighed in May and Leaf's head. They nodded as Dawn grew more and more on the annoying side.

They loved her anyway.

Lucas brought his friend, Brendan, over. Brendan was cute, with white hair and a bandana tied around his forehead. When May asked about it, Brendan said it was 'Lucky'. May smiled, and told him she had a lucky bandana herself.

_Awesome, _Brendon was thinking, _We have something in common! Score, this is going well! _

They were really hitting it off.

Brendon was cute, funny, and obviously into May. She enjoyed the attention and gave back her own. She was really enjoying his company – he even kept her fingers from drumming, or maybe she was so lost in him, she didn't even think to care – when Drew Hayden walked up.

It was really Gary, who came up to Leaf. Paul, Drew, Ash, and some other boy instinctively followed. It turns out the 'other boy' was Marina's boyfriend, Jimmy.

Drew spotted May talking with Brendan, and instantly thought to intercept.

"Hey, May." Drew slung his arm around her shoulders like they were together.

She shrugged him off.

_Good, _May heard Brendan think, _she doesn't like that bastard Hayden. He gets all the pretty girls. _

One of the things May liked about Brendan was that he was safe. There was no guess work. She could hear exactly what he was thinking. There were no surprises. May was a person who loved surprises, just not in relationships.

"Drew." May eyed him coldly.

"Nice outfit." May suddenly realized where Drew's eyes were directed. She smacked him delightfully. She had wanted an excuse to do that for weeks now.

_What an asshole. _Brendan started shrugging off his jacket, _Objectifying her like that…I mean she looks hot, but he doesn't have to _stare_ so _blatantly_!_

"You sicko!" May rubbed her cold arms, "Drew Hayden, you are a pervert!"

_This is making me look great!_ Brendan smirked. He shot a superior look at Drew as he handed May his jacket.

"Here," He reached over May to put the jacket on her shoulders, "Borrow my jacket."

_TAKE THAT, HAYDEN!_

May thanked him for the jacket and curled up in its warmth.

Drew rubbed his jaw. "Oh, come on, May Maple. You know you want me. And you look hot in that superfan outfit."

"Are you _drunk_?" She spat at him, while she groaned inwardly.

_Out of everyone in the world, _May wondered, _why did Drew Hayden chose _me_ to torment?_

"No, I have a game to play." Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Piss off, Hayden." May shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"That was compliment!" Drew sounded exasperated, "Geez, I don't hand out compliments too often, Airhead. You should accept them when you get them."

May was going to call him a very rude, very unladylike name when Brendan butted in, "Hayden, the lady said to leave her alone."

"Are _you_ telling me to piss off, Birch?" Drew's eyes flamed.

"Yeah, I am, _Hayden_."

_Aw, shit, I'm going to have to fight him! _Brendan's thoughts portrayed his inner fear. He may have acted tough, but Brendan knew Drew could beat him up any day, and then he'd never hear the end of it.

May hoped something would stop the fight, before she had to break in.

"Coach wants us on the field!" Ash interrupted the boy's fight before it even began. May breathed a sigh of relief.

May went to give Brendan back his jacket, "Keep it." He smiled, "You need it more than I do."

The boys disappeared off to play their game.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Dawn sighed. She climbed the stands and sat down in the student section.

"Lucas?" Misty asked, "Sure, why not?"

"I hope he asks me to homecoming!" Dawn smiled, "He's _too_ cute!"

"I hope Gary asks me to homecoming." Leaf smiled giddily. She was off on cloud nine. Misty had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't last long. She had heard rumors of Gary's date, dump, and repeat policy from more than one source. She was going to have to warn Leaf not to get hurt.

It wasn't like Leaf would listen, Misty sighed, what with that thick skull of hers. Misty was sure Leaf had already made up her mind about Gary. And there was no changing her mind, Misty knew.

Misty watched as May shoved her hands underneath her thighs.

She sighed. So many problems to resolve.

* * *

><p>May, Sam, Marina, Melody, and some other girls Sam knew formed the words Beneficium Academy. Whenever the team did anything good – which wasn't very often – the group would jump and scream.<p>

May clutched tightly to Brendan's jacket.

Leaf was in love the cheers they were doing. Whenever the other team scored a touchdown – which was really frequent – everyone would shut up for one second as the team tried to score the field goal. The, right as the kicker tried to kick the ball, some senior would pop up and scream, at the top of his lungs, "PULL UP YOUR PANTS!" or "WAVE TO THE CAMERA!" or "DUDE, STOP!" or, Leaf's personal favorite, "A THREE HEADED DONKEY! QUICK TAKE A PICTURE!"

Beneficium Academy was not good at sports, Dawn decided. It was 24 to 6 in the fourth Quarter. She was enjoying cheering, though, and was seriously considering becoming a cheerleader.

But the being in the crowd was fun too. It was fun to be part of the crazy, exotic cheers they did.

It was crazy fun, she decided, smiling down at the football field. She never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>The game ended around midnight. Teenagers stumbled to their cars after a crushing loss, still laughing and high on the fun of the game.<p>

Dawn was leaning on Lucas, while his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

_There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained._

_There's a glow off the pavement. You walk me to your car._

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot._

They were one of the last cars to leave the stadium.

_I can't kiss her._ Lucas was frantically worrying in his mind. Dawn was quietly listening in, hoping to hear something good. _We're not dating! It would be wrong!_

Dawn wished she had Misty's power of putting words into people's heads. She was stuck with stupid auras. Auras didn't do shit. She could tell that Lucas was a good person, by the color of his aura, but that was it. It wasn't helpful in situations like this.

_Please kiss me. _Dawn begged, _Please oh please oh please_

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know. I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now. But you're just so cool. Run your hands through your hair, absent mindedly making me want you. _

_I can't. _Lucas was fighting with himself as Dawn watched the clouds. It wasn't going to rain, like the cliché she so desperately wanted, the sky was clear and the stars shown bright.

_A kiss under the stars…_Dawn thought it over, _it's not a kiss in the rain, but it's close enough. _

They were by his car now. Dawn was getting nervous that he really wasn't going to kiss her.

So she stopped. She planted her feet and refused to go any further.

"What's up?" Lucas paused.

Inside, he was thinking: _Yes! I am so going to kiss her! _

_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'm drenched in a storm in my best dress, fearless. _

"You played great today." Dawn flirted, brushing her hair behind her ear in a sensual way.

_Oh please oh please oh please. _She begged, _Please let him kiss me._

"Thanks." Lucas smiled down at her. He took a step closer.

_Please oh please oh please. _Dawn chanted.

_So baby drive slow, till we run out of road. In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here. In the passenger seat, you put your eyes on me. In this moment now capture it, remember it. _

The hair Dawn had just strategically pushed behind her ear fell forward. It was the perfect opportunity for Lucas to come closer.

He took it.

His large hands brushed her cheek as he tucked the hair gently behind her ear.

_Please oh please oh please!_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'm drenched. In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

He didn't take his hand back after he tucked that silly strand behind her ear. Dawn's heart was pounding so fast she couldn't stop it. He glided his soft hands down her cheek, to her chin. He lifted her chin up.

_YES! _Dawn was screaming, _Kiss me! Please oh please oh please!_

_Well you stood there with me in the door. Wave my hand, shake our knot, usually this is where we are. You pull me in and I'm a little more free._

His lips came closer to hers. Dawn instinctively closed her eyes. _Please, please, please!_

_It's the first kiss_

His lips gently touched hers. Dawn didn't feel the instantaneous sparks she was hoping for, but she did feel something. She felt…warm. Safe. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, and Dawn slipped her arms around his neck.

_Yes. _Dawn and Lucas's thoughts were in harmony.

_It's flawless._

_Really something._

_It's fearless. _

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'm drenched. In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

Dawn was happy. She had gotten what she wanted. They stood there, kissing for who knows how long.

Dawn didn't care.

All she wanted was Lucas.

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'm drenched. In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! That was fun! This is getting interesting! 'Life isn't fair, don't expect it to be' is going to play in with Dawn's life...later on...oohhhhh! Do i sense a plot twist? <strong>

**This chapter was kind of long...**

**CHAPTER SIX: The Calm Before the Storm:  
>Leaf and Gary go on their date! AWWWWW. <strong>

**Make sure to... (I'm sure you guys know this drill): Review! Check out my Polls! Look at my other stories! Review! Review! Review! ALSO: Suggestions and things you think are going to happen are always accepted (and fun to read)! So is critism! **

**SONGS SO FAR IN THIS STORY:  
>- Cold as You (Taylor Swift) (Dawn and Paul)<br>- Fearless (Taylor Swift) (Dawn and Lucas)  
>(As you can see, I kind of have a Taylor Swift kick...)<strong>

**Love Forever and always, **

**Malibu :D**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hmm...what day is it? Oh, right! It's SATURDAY! And that means...TFROBP is being updated! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hi guys! It's me, Malibu! How are you? Are you good? I'm good. I'm excited! **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I have something to say but I REALLLY don't want to ruin the chapter so before you review make sure to read my Author's Note after the chapter! PLEASE! **

**Please Enjoy Chapter Six: The Calm Before the Storm!**

**Inspired By: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule One: Life Isn't Fair, Don't Expect It to Be_

_**Chapter Six: The Calm before the Storm**_

_"He kissed you?"_ May squealed when Dawn snuck into her room at one in the morning, shoes in her hand.

"Sssh!" Dawn giggled. She was high off adrenaline and Lucas. She could still smell him, that sweet scent of cologne and soap. "Keep it down!" Dawn wasn't being too quiet herself. "Misty will kill us!"

"And why would she do that?" Misty's voice cracked through the giggles and darkness of May's room.

"Busted." May grunted under her breath.

"You got that right." Misty flicked on the light. Her face was very serious. She slid on the bed next to May. Her serious façade cracked and a smile broke out on her face, "So tell _everything_!"

"Eeep!" Dawn squealed, hugging Misty tightly.

"Why are we having a party without me?" Leaf sounded angry, but her face was smiling.

"Because you have your date tomorrow." Misty said, matter-of-fact, "We didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't?" Leaf smiled, "That's so sweet! But seriously, I want to hear every little _detail_!"

The girls squealed and stayed up till two discussing relationships.

* * *

><p>Leaf was dead weight when she finally woke up around noon. She dragged her feet as she went to go get brunch. Misty was perky and eating her lunch already.<p>

"Morning, sunshine." Misty raised her eyebrows at Leaf. Leaf groaned and sat down at the table. "You look _great_." Misty snorted. Leaf swatted at her.

"_Shut up_." Leaf hissed, "I'm tired as hell."

"You got ten hours of sleep."

"I did _not_." Leaf turned in her seat to look at the clock in disbelief. "There is no way."

"You did." Misty pointed, "It's noon. You went to bed at two. Twelve minus two is ten."

"Don't use your _math_ on me." Leaf spat.

Misty chuckled, "It's not that hard. It's simple logic."

"It's the morning for me." Leaf got out of her chair and went to the pantry. She paused by the refrigerator to look at her own reflection. She groaned, and then scurried to the pantry.

On the way back to her seat, Leaf made a point not to look at any reflective surface.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and then looked around the seemingly empty house.

"Where is everyone?" Leaf frowned. "It's way to quiet."

"Dawn went out with Lucas." Misty made a very attractive face, while Leaf went: "Awww."

She frowned at Misty's face, "What's wrong with him taking her out?"

"I don't know…I just…I don't have a good feeling about how their relationship is going, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know Dawn. Every guy that she likes is like…a god to her, or something. And they're perfect and everything's great for a few months, but then something happens. Maybe things start getting too steady for Dawn. You know how she is. She says she likes serious relationships, but…"

"She doesn't follow through?"

"Exactly. And sometimes the guy messes up, and then she falls apart."

"But usually she messes up, right?"

"Exactly. And then she's crushed because she's broken this god's heart, even thought that's all she ever does is break hearts."

"So why are you worried about this one if we already know how it's going to play out?" Leaf asked, in between bites of cereal.

"Because…I just feel like this one's going to be different. Somehow. Something _big_ is going to happen." Misty stared off, above Leaf's head at nothing in particular.

"Maybe Lucas is the one." Leaf shrugged. She finished her cereal and got up to put away her dishes, "Whatever happens, let's enjoy the calm before the storm, okay?"

Misty sighed. "I guess. I still can't shake this feeling, though."

"Then soak it up." Leaf leaned over the back of Misty's chair to whisper in her ear, so Leaf's brown hair fell over the sides of Misty's pale shoulders, "Use the feelings, Mist. You _are_ psychic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leaf's POV:<strong>_

I was as nervous as hell. Dawn got back from her date at around four. She was positively beaming. She came home with flowers and chocolates and some stuffed animal. You would have thought it was Valentine's Day.

"Wow." I said, as she plopped all her stuff down on the floor of my room, "What did you _do_?"

Dawn blushed, "He took me out for breakfast."

"And you came home with _flowers_? And _Chocolate_? And a _stuffed animal_?"

Dawn blushed a deeper shade of scarlet, but didn't say anything.

"I want to eat where_ you_ ate!" I teased, picking up the stuffed bear. "What did you name him?"

"Nom Noms." Dawn giggled. "Isn't he cute?" She grabbed him from my hands, just to shove him back in my face and shout, "NOM NOMS!"

"_Oh-kay_." I took a step back from 'Nom Noms'. "I need your help, Dawn."

"With picking out an outfit." Dawn guessed.

"Exactly." I beamed, "I'm going out with Gary tonight! I need to look _hot_."

"Done." Dawn put down Nom Noms and walked over to my closet. Quick as a wink, she was raiding my clothes like crazy. It was like a tornado struck. Clothes were flying out of my closet at lightning speed.

"You are _so_ picking that up!" I yelled, dodging a flying green sweater dress. As quickly as the storm started, it stopped.

There was a standstill.

"I found it!" Dawn called happily, "The perfect outfit!"

"We're going to the carnival." I reminded her. I tried to peer around her shoulder to see the outfit.

"I know." Dawn beamed, "It's still perfect!"

She turned at me, holding up a pair of short white shorts, with a bright, tight, green tank top. "Put this on." She told me, as she attacked my shoe drawer.

I did as I was told. And I had to admit, I did look really cute. A fun kind of cute. The white shorts totally showed off my tan while the green brought out my eyes. The tank top showed off my chest, too. But not so obviously. I was really happy with it. I started to put on my makeup while Dawn worried over shoes.

I swear, I had never seen a girl obsess over shoes as much as Dawn did. "I'm not sure which I want you in." She held up two pairs of shoes, "The gladiator sandals or the strappy sandals…"

"I like gladiator!" I called, reaching for them. Dawn pulled them away from me.

She looked at me, then at the shoes. Then back at me. "I think…" she did another take, "I think you're right."

"Yes!" I yelled, grabbing for the gladiator sandals. I pulled them on my feet and dance around.

I looked hot.

And because I was going on a date, I had a total right to admit that.

"You look hot." Dawn flipper her blue hair over her shoulder, "Thanks to me."

"Thank you, Dawn!" I attacked her with a hug.

"No problem. Have too much fun on your date, okay?" She made me promise that I would, when the doorbell rang.

I freaked out and ran down the stairs, grabbing my purse along the way.

Gary was waiting at the door for me.

"Hi." He held out a daisy for me, "For you."

"Hi." I smiled at him, "Thanks." I took the flower, shot a happy smile over my shoulder, and then let him lead me out the door.

Halfway down the driveway, he took my hand.

His hand was warm in mine.

It felt right.

* * *

><p>"Where to first?" I asked, as we got in his car.<p>

"We're going to the carnival." Gary smiled at me. He was so cute when he smiled!

"That's fun." I smiled. I felt like I couldn't stop smiling.

Something about him seemed so _familiar_. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you think we've met before?" I asked, leaning back into the leather of my seat.

"No," Gary laughed, "I'd think I'd remember you."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, Gary. You seem really familiar! I don't know why, though." I batted my eyes flirtatiously, "Because I think I'd remember you, too."

We pulled up into the carnival, and drove around for a while, because we couldn't find a parking spot.

"Place is really packed," I commented, dully. _Place is really packed? Are you stupid! _I mentally kicked myself.

Gary laughed as he pulled into a parking spot, "Extremely."

I groaned inwardly, I hated that my stupid comment had made him laugh.

Or was that a good thing?

This was bad. I was never this nervous on dates before.

What was Gary doing to me?

Maybe it was the fact that I couldn't read his mind that set me off. Or feel what he was feeling. Was he bored? Was he excited? Did he want to be here?

I had no clue.

I hated it, and yet, for some reason, I loved it. It was Gary's mystery that really turned me on.

And his charm…and his…_everything_.

We got out of the car and walked towards the carnival hand in hand. The wave of emotions hit me like a train.

"Ugh." I grunted under my breath, hoping Gary wouldn't hear.

He didn't, thank god.

"Can we go get something to drink?" I asked sweetly, "I'm crazy parched."

"Sure," Gary led us over to a snack stand. "And then we can buy tickets. What ride do you want to go on first?"

"The Ferris Wheel or something?" I smiled. The Ferris Wheel might get me far enough away from all that emotion that I might be able to enjoy my date.

"And then," Gary squeezed my hand, "How about the Tunnel of Love?"

I smiled flirtatiously, "Whatever you want." I giggled.

Ow, my head hurt.

"One…" Gary looked at me, "What do you want to drink?"

"A water, please." I discreetly rubbed my head, trying to numb the pain.

"One water, please." Gary ordered. He handed me my drink and paid the man at the counter. We sat down for a moment while I drank.

I watched the people go by.

There were a few couples, and lots of families. If you looked out far enough, you could see where the park ended and the pier began.

I finished my water and turned to Gary, "After we're done playing games and such, do you want to go down to the pier?"

"I'd love to." Gary picked up my hand again, "But I have two tickets for the Ferris wheel burning a hole in my pocket. Let's go."

"Okay." I giggled as he took off running, dragging me behind him.

This date was going great!

There was something about Gary, even knowing him for one, two hours that felt right. Like it clicked with whatever was going on inside me. I felt like he _knew_ me.

Even if I didn't know the last thing about him.

* * *

><p>"Favorite color?" I asked Gary as we sat, knees touching, at the top of the Ferris Wheel. I had been right; the Ferris wheel was high enough up that the emotions of the people down below were barley recognizable.<p>

"I'd have to say…orange or something." Gary ran his hand through his hair in a flippant manner.

"Mine's green." I scooted closer to him. "What about…favorite movie?"

"Uhm, I don't know, like, _Inception_?"

"That's mine, too!" I squealed.

"Okay," Gary turned to face me, "Can I ask you one, now?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

But he didn't ask me anything.

He leaned over and he kissed me.

Passion, or something, seized through me. Gary was a _great_ kisser.

I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer to mine.

We sat on the Ferris wheel, making out, until it started to move again.

That's when we broke apart.

"That wasn't a question." I panted.

"I was going to ask, 'Can I kiss you?', but I was afraid you might say no." I blushed, just a bit, and smiled at him.

"I was going to save the kissing for The Tunnel of Love, but whatever." I pressed my lips to his gently.

"We can do that, too." He braided his fingers into my hair, pulling my face closer.

"Now we're getting to know each other." I pulled back.

Gary sighed, and slumped against the cart, "Why does that matter so much to you?"

"Because…" I paused, why _did_ it matter so much? "Because I feel like we have this…connection. And I feel like, I need to know you before I do anything irrational."

"And since when is kissing me irrational?"

"It's not." I answered, "I just want to really know Gary Oak by the end of the night."

"Okay, fine." Gary gave into me, "My middle name is Samuel, in case you were wondering."

"Samuel?" I asked, "That's cute!"

Gary rolled his eyes, "What's yours?"

"Jenifer." I looked down, embarrassed, "I hate it. It's so…normal. It really doesn't go with my name."

"Leaf Jenifer Green." Gary tried it, "Yeah, not really."

"I know! It's embarrassing!"

Gary laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and we intertwined our fingers.

And for a second, I thought I was falling in love with him.

I was so lost in Gary that I didn't even notice that the emotions, once we got down to the ground, were a little bit dimmer.

* * *

><p>It was wrong, irrational, crazy. Maybe I was in lust with Gary. Maybe I only wanted some action.<p>

But I really thought I was falling in love with him.

It was insane! No one falls in love on the first date.

_No one_.

And if you do, it's not love. It's lust.

Well, I wasn't so sure whether I was falling in love or in lust with Gary. It definitely felt like lust on the Tunnel of Love. We couldn't keep out hands off each other.

My lips felt swollen halfway through.

I didn't want to believe it. But I was. I was falling in love with Gary Oak. How was that even possible? I sounded like a typical teenaged girl.

In love after three hours.

After the tunnel of love, Gary and I started down the pier. Rhythm of Love was playing off in the distance. It was calm, just us and the stars and the endless ocean stretching out ahead of us. We were sitting on the beach, and Gary had just finished telling me a really funny story about Ash. I was seriously chocking on air it was so funny.

_My head is stuck in the cloud. She begs me to come down, says 'Boy, quit fooling around'. I told her, I love the view from up here. Warm sun, wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love._

Gary suddenly got up, and then turned to me. "Do you want to dance?"

I bit my lip, embarrassed, "I, um, I don't know how to dance."

Gary just laughed. It wasn't a mean, cold-heart laugh. It was warm, and inviting, "The great Leaf Green doesn't know how to dance?"

I gave him a look that could kill. He took another route.

"Don't worry, it's easy. I'll teach you."

"No, I'm really bad. Trust me." I warned him. But I took his hand anyway and stood up.

"Here." He lifted me up and put me on his toes, "I'll teach you."

_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine. All mine. Play the music low, and turn to the rhythm of love._

I had a sudden flashback of my dad, whizzing me around the kitchen on his toes. And suddenly, I realized who Gary reminded me of.

My dad.

My heart broke.

_My heart beats like a drum. A guitar string to the strum. A beautiful song to be sung. She's got blue eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine._

_We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

My dad. My dad. My dad. It had been right there all along. Right in front of me and I hadn't even noticed. They were exactly alike. They even sort of looked alike, with the brown eyes and brown hair. But they also didn't look alike. Gary was a lot more handsome than my dad.

_When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion. And all your tears will subside. All your tears will dry._

"See," Gary whispered, while he put his chin on top of my head, "It's easy." I would have responded, giggled or something, but I was lost in another world. Another time, another place.

With my dad, dancing me around on his toes like I was the lightest thing ever.

Laughing, smiling.

That was all before.

"Leaf?" Gary slowed the twirling down, "Are you okay?"

I snapped myself out of my reverie. "What, oh, yeah. I'm fine." I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, "Just don't let me go."

Gary laughed, "I wouldn't dare."

_And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along. And I will keep you in my mind. The way you make love so fine. _

_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love. _

Here's the sad part: I believed him. I believed him like I believed my dad. That they would never let me go. That I would always be theirs.

I had fallen in love with Gary Oak.

I already knew it, but the minute I told myself it, I felt as if a weight lifted off my shoulders. (Real cliché, I know)

But I knew how this story was going to end.

But I hoped.

I hoped, even though I knew better.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE YOU SHOULD READ BEFORE YOU REVIEW: I, the author, know it is irrational and stupid to fall in love on the first date, and it is also not very probable. BUT, to move the story along, Leaf HAS to fall in love with him on the first date unless you want a LOT of drag-on fluffy chapters that describe Leaf and Gary going out for months and months before they finally fall for each other and the story can actually get started. (And, come on, GARY going out with someone for months and months? HA!) So yes, it is not very likely BUT IT MUST BE DONE! Thank you for reading :DDDDDD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!<strong>

**OKAY! Now that THAT'S out of the way! THE USUSAL JUNK: Read my other stories (Maidens of the Realms was just updated! Make sure to check it out! AND I just wrote a One-shot, the Middle of Nowhere, so check THAT out as well!)! check out my poll! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! YAY FOR REVIEWS! **

**NEW NOTE: Also, check out my page (or Surfergurl14's page) for the rules/regulations/theme/whatever you need to know for Her (Surfergurl's) Contest! I'm a judge in it and I like judge so make sure to try look it up and ENTER!**

**Chapter Seven: The Storm  
><strong>**Dawn has detention with Paul! :) (The Chapter I'm sure you all have been waiting for!)  
>IN THE B-Story:<br>What's up with Leaf? **

**SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
>- Rythm of Love by the Plain White Tees<strong>

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER AND ALWAYS,  
>Malibu :D<strong>


	8. The Storm

**Oh hey guys, it's Malibu! So I'm late and I feel bad...but I was gone all day Saturday and most of the day Sunday and I wanted to update earlier today, but I didn't have time. I'm on Summer Break, FINALLY, but I'm in summer school because I'm taking too many classes next year. (Ew.) ANYWAY, next week (to make you all feel better about the lack of update on Maidens of the Realms and the fail update on this chapter) I'll be updating BOTH Chapter Eight (because it's really short) AND Chapter Nine (which is the end of Part Two: Rule One: Life Isn't Fair, Don't Expect It to Be)! So be excited!**

**The Usual Junk: Review! Check out other stories! Check out my poll! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**HERE WE GO! Chapter Seven: The Storm**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule One: Life Isn't Fair, Don't Expect It to Be_

_**Chapter Seven: The Storm**_

_Leaf and Gary _went on two more dates that week. When Gary came home from the third date, Paul was waiting for him in the family room.

"Hey, Paul." Gary dropped his keys on the counter. "What's up?"

"Three dates." Paul scoffed, "That's a new record for the same girl."

"She's…different." Gary explained, running his hands through his hair.

"You're out, aren't you?" Paul leaned over Gary, casting a shadow over Gary's calm face.

There was no answer.

And that was all Paul needed.

"I knew it!" Paul laughed, "You can't hide that from anyone! When did you get out?"

"First date." Gary grumbled.

"I don't know why you even took her out. They're obviously all just trouble."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"So, when's the big breakup?" Paul eyed Gary mischievously.

"Today." Gary looked out the window, anywhere but Paul, "This was our last date."

"Does the girl know?"

"Do they ever know?" Gary countered. He decided the conversation was over and brushed past Paul to go up to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to the end of the first date:<em>

Leaf came home crying.

May was the only one up. And rushed to go meet her, "What's wrong honey? What is it?" May took her under her arms, and held her close. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything!" Leaf sobbed, "I…I don't know what's going on."

"Leaf, what do you mean?"

"I can't read minds, and I have no idea how you're feeling. After…after I decided that I…loved him, I…couldn't feel how anyone felt! I just thought I was tired, or something. But then we got back to the carnival, and I didn't get a headache, and then…I couldn't feel how _anyone_ felt! So, I tried to read a few boys' minds on the way out, but I couldn't get a reading on anyone! I think…" Leaf sobbed just once more, "I think it happened when I decided I loved him."

"You _love_ him?" May repeated, "But you've only had one date!"

"I know." Leaf sniffed, "It's irrational, and stupid, and it might just be lust, but I'm _sure_ I love him."

"Oh, Leaf." May pulled her closer and let her cry, "Do you think it's connected?"

"What?" Leaf looked up, "What's connected?"

"The fact that you lost your powers when you decided you loved him." May explained, "Maybe that's why we can't read their minds. Because we're all going to fall for one of them…and one by one, we're going to lose our powers."

Leaf giggled at the thought, "The only good one left is Ash." She giggled, "And Misty's already got her sights on him."

"Shit." May let go of Leaf, "What if I get stuck with _Hayden_?"

"Or Paul." Leaf giggled. May shuddered at the thought.

"We should go tell the others." She said, at last. The girls made their way up the stairs in silence, until, halfway up, May asked, "Leaf?"

"Yes?" Leaf was wiping her eyes. She was done crying now.

" Do you…regret it? Falling in love, I mean? Do you miss your powers?"

"No." Leaf smiled at the ceiling, "I mean, I'll miss them. But it's worth it. _He's_ worth it."

* * *

><p>When Leaf and May told Dawn and Misty, they got mixed reactions, as was expected. Dawn was mushy over Leaf falling in love with Gary, while Misty was critical. Dawn was dramatic over losing Leaf's losing her powers, and ultimately Dawn losing her own, while Misty took it in stride. And lastly, when May proposed her idea of them falling in love with the boys, Dawn got very angry.<p>

"I am _not_ falling in love with Paul Shinji. I'm not losing my powers. It's not going to happen."

"Who said you were going to fall in love with Paul?" Leaf teased, "What about Ash? Or Drew?"

"Well, Misty's already got her stakes in Ash." Dawn shrugged. Misty turned beat red, "And we all know May is in love with Drew-"

"I AM NOT! I HATE HIM!"

"Chill, May. I was _kidding_!" Dawn smiled, "But, you see, I'm not going to fall in love with any one of those boys. I'm going to fall in love with Lucas and keep my powers. Because I can _read_ Lucas's mind. So there." Dawn flipped her hair over her shoulder, end of conversation.

"There is no way in hell I'm falling in love with Drew." May sniffed, "It's just not happening. So, screw him."

"I'm just gonna go with it." Misty smiled, "See what happens. If Ash ever gets the guts to ask me out…"

"These things take time." Leaf put her arms on Misty's shoulders. Misty gave her a look.

"Says you, Miss Fall in Love on the First Date."

"Shut up!" Leaf giggled then she hit Misty on the shoulder, "At least I went out with the guy I like." She raised her eyebrows.

It was Misty's turn to flush, "I'm just waiting for him to ask me." She defended herself, rubbing her arm.

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together." May raised her eyebrows, "I'm surprised he hasn't asked already."

"What about you and Drew?" Misty retorted, "Hm? Don't you like him?"

"That pig? Ew, no! The only time I ever talk to him is when I have to, and I try not to have to very often. Remember, we hate each other?"

"Ugh." Dawn groaned, suddenly. Three pairs of confused eyes raced to her face.

"What is it?" May's brow furrowed.

"I have detention with Paul tomorrow!" Dawn fainted back onto the bed. The three other girls groaned.

"That's it?" Leaf raised one eyebrow, a skill she was very proud of and loved to flaunt.

"Guys!" Dawn popped back up like a spring, "This is big! I hate the guy! It's going to be horrible!"

* * *

><p>Dawn was right.<p>

She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs self consciously as she looked around the juvenile delinquents with their baggy pants and piercings and dark hair and – on some boys – dark makeup.

They all seemed to eye preppy, Dawn – dressed in a pink skirt with pink heels and a matching pink headband and a white shirt – with confused glances.

_What's the cheerleader doing in detention? _The boy behind her was thinking.

Dawn shuddered. He had a dark aura.

_Hot preppy girl gone bad? _One boy in back was thinking, _Hell, yes._

Dawn wanted to tell every one of those dirty boys she was dating – _dating_, Dawn loved thinking that word, saying, tasting how it felt in her mouth - Lucas Evans. The football player, who could beat anyone of them up.

Paul sat next to her, his dark hood pulled over his head as he tried to hide his iPod from the detention teacher.

Dawn, sure that he couldn't see her, stared at him for a moment, focusing harder than she usually did. She didn't even get a glimmer of his aura.

She knew it had to be Paul.

That she was going to lose her powers to.

Because she couldn't see his aura.

She could see the other three boy's auras.

This fact, this tiny detail of her future unraveling before her, really irked Dawn. Because she could never fall in love with Paul.

She was going to fall in love with Lucas.

Dawn smiled at the thought of Lucas. He had left her a daisy in her locker today. She loved it and it had brightened her day instantly. Lucas always knew when she was feeling down, and he always went out of his way to cheer her up.

But now, in the dreary gray of detention, Dawn had nothing to brighten her mood. She could only stare at Paul and try – desperately – to see his aura.

While she stared at him, Dawn had to admit he was kind of hot – okay, not kind of, _really_ hot. His purple hair hung in his face. Even though it was an odd color, it kind of worked for Paul. He was large, muscled and big like an eclipse, blocking the sun. Blocking out the light. That was kind of his personality, too. Pessimistic. Mysterious. Dark.

Dawn knew, if she tried hard enough, she could find that sensitive layer under all that gloom and grumpiness.

She was sure it was there.

Paul may have been snarky and guarded and uncaring, but Dawn saw more. She saw…someone too afraid of being rejected to let the world in.

Maybe she was the only one that did.

Paul looked up, suddenly, his deep onyx eyes meeting Dawn's cobalt blue ones for a second.

Dawn smiled.

Paul grunted and turned back to his IPod.

Dawn slouched, defeated, in her chair.

Mr. Volker, the detention teacher, suddenly stood up, making a loud noise with his chair which startled most of the sleeping detention students.

"I need some people to do something for me." Mr. Volker started, which was a wonderful way to start a sentence to kids bored out of their mind in detention. He had everyone's attention in seconds, "In the gym, there is some equipment that needs to be sorted." As fast as he caught them, he lost them. Work, the detention kids groaned. Many went back to sleep. Paul, for instance, turned his IPod back on. Dawn noticed this.

Not that she was watching him or anything.

Paul kind of seemed in his element in detention, not at all like Dawn. Dawn wondered if Paul had detention a lot…She would bet money that he did.

"Do I have any volunteers?" Volker was wondering. Dawn raised her hand quickly.

"Dawn, okay. Anyone else? Dawn can't do it alone."

No one raised their hands.

Dawn tried not to take it personally.

"Okay, fine. You leave me no choice. I'm going to pick."

The kids who were awake groaned.

"Paul." Volker decided.

_Seriously?_ Dawn groaned, _Just my luck. Really. _

Paul looked up at Volker. He obviously hadn't been paying attention. He had just heard his name being called.

"What?" Paul grunted.

"Go down to the gym to sort equipment with Dawn."

It was the '_with Dawn'_ that did it for Paul. He glanced at Dawn with a look that screamed hatred and loathing.

Dawn shrunk in her seat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Dawn hadn't actually thought that sorting through equipment was going to take physical strength.<p>

Apparently, it did.

Dawn had tried to heave a few boxes into the places she wanted them to go, but had not been able to lift them off the ground.

And she was wearing a skirt.

And heels.

Not the best work-out clothes.

It ended up that Dawn sat on a box and dictated what she wanted Paul to do. And Paul did it.

He could complain, sometimes, but never in words. He would grunt when she wanted him to move an especially heavy box and roll his eyes at some of her placements of objects.

Dawn chose to ignore it.

Being down in the gym storage room left Dawn and Paul little space. The room was pretty big, but there were rows and rows of sports objects – many of which were clogged – that left Dawn and Paul no less than five feet of each other no matter where one of them went.

It was evident that they both hated it.

_If I don't get out of here soon, _Dawn decided, _I'm going to kill him. Or myself. Whichever is easier. _

There was little talking in the small, cramped room. It was dusty and old and there was little light, other than the lights directly above the doors and a few scattered lights around the room in various, unplanned spots.

Dawn coughed, once more, as Paul moved an unusually dusty box. She waved her hand in front of her face to fight off the clouds of dust. Now that Paul was moving the boxes closer to Dawn, the dust clouds seemed to be rolling in more than usual.

Sometimes, Dawn wondered if Paul was picking the dustiest boxes just to mess with her.

He probably was.

Dawn stole a glance at the clock.

It was almost time to go. She had been trapped down there for fifty minutes. Dawn looked down at her white shirt. It was slightly covered in dust. She groaned, and started wiping at it.

"What is it?" Paul turned. Dawn realized that it was the first time she had groaned aloud, even though she had been groaning in her head for the past fifty minutes. Paul's eyes didn't convey curiosity. They didn't convey concern. They were dull, bored.

"I've got dust on my white shirt." Dawn had already finished her sentence before she even thought about how stupid that might have sounded.

Paul must have thought that it was a stupid comment. Considering she had been sitting there giving directions for fifty minutes while he did back breaking labor. He rolled his eyes and put the last box in place.

"You, uhm, did good." Dawn fumbled over her words – an unusual occurrence for her.

"Thanks." Paul grumbled. He started towards the door.

Dawn had gotten up at the same exact moment. They were stuck. Dawn was blocking Paul's way, but Paul was pressed right up to her shoulder in that dusty, quiet room.

Their eyes met. *****

Dawn's breath caught.** ****

*******Dawn was sure, when her cobalt blue eyes met his onyx ones that sparks flew.

But, when Dawn shook her head to clear it, she was sure she was just being silly for inhaling all that dust.

Maybe she was sick.

Yeah. That was it. She was getting sick.

* * *

><p><strong>*So cliché, I know.<strong>

**** It's a walking cliché!**

*****GET READY FOR THE BIG CLICHE! **

**^ I like to make fun of myself. Sorry for the cliche, but it works ;D. ^.- ( that's a sucky winky face...) ALRIGHT! That was Chapter Seven: The Storm! **

**NOTE: I got alot of reviews about not having all the shippings in every chapter, and I just wanted to say that each girl is going to have their story. It's really hard to fit every shipping into every chapter without sounding forced...and, each girl has her own 'part' or her own 'rule'. So, each girl is a bit more focused on in the different parts...you know? But i get where you guys were coming from, so thanks for the reviews!**

**Review! Make sure to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! RRREEVVIIEEWW! Check out my other stories (Maidens of the Realms, The Middle of Nowhere)! Check out my poll on my profile! Check out Surfergurl's contest! **

**Chapter Eight: In the Closet  
>May finds something Interesting<br>Ash gets some help :)**

**Chapter Nine: Not Your Fantasy  
>Leaf and Gary...what's going on?<br>END OF PART TWO: RULE ONE: (You know the rule)**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu ;D**


	9. In The Closet

**HI GUYS! It's SATURDAY, Y'ALL. And THISSS WEEK, you guys get TWO CHAPTERS! (Because Chapter Eight is REALLY short) sooo, yeah. Here we go! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY POLLL (I will be very happy if you do!) And REVIEW! Because that's what I love about you guys! You REVIEW! **

**Okay, please enjoy Chapter Eight: In the Closet**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule One: Life Isn't Fair, Don't Expect It To Be_

_**Chapter Eight: In the Closet**_

_May was snooping. _She'd never admit it to anyone, but she went looking for trouble. She was supposed to be picking up Dawn from detention, but Dawn was running late so May was snooping around the school. It was so big, so old. There was so much to discover.

Dawn would call when she was ready, May decided.

* * *

><p>Leaf lay sprawled out on her bed. The phone lay in front of her. She was waiting for it to ring. It hadn't yet. Misty was starting to get worried. She hoped someone else would call so Leaf wouldn't be so consumed with the fact that Gary was not calling. Misty knew – deep in her gut – that Gary wasn't going to be calling.<p>

She just didn't have the heart to tell Leaf that.

She should have warned Leaf. She should have prepared her for this inevitable event.

_She lost her powers to him,_ Misty thought to herself, _he _has_ to call. _

Hours went by and the phone never rang.

May was in the drama section of the school, now. One of the only places she felt truly safe. She was pulling on all the doors, seeing which ones were locked and which ones weren't.

In the deep back corner of the auditorium, where nobody thought to lurk, there was an unlocked door.

May simply couldn't help herself.

She tugged the door open, peering into the room carefully.

There wasn't much to see, but a bunch of boxes blocking the entry way. But, if May stood on her tip toes and peered over the top of the boxes, she could see that the room went pretty far back.

May sighed, wondering if the work was going to be worth finding out what was back there. Maybe nothing was back there. Or maybe it was just more boxes. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

May let her curiosity get the better of her. She started pulling at the boxes slowly and deliberately. They weren't that heavy, May was surprised. She made a small pathway for herself in a matter of a few minutes. Quietly and carefully, May slipped past the wall of boxes.

May froze. Behind the wall, there was a large, empty space, dimly light from a single bulb swinging from the ceiling. There was only one object in the room.

A grand piano.

May's fingers twitched, then broke out in song on her leg. She tried to clench her fingers in a fist to stop the dancing, but her fingers were too excited by the piano to stop.

May's breath came a bit faster. A piano. Not thinking, she took a step towards the marvel. A piano.

A piano. A piano. A piano. A _piano_.

Her hand reached out, almost instinctively – with her fingers still dancing rapidly – to touch it.

Trancelike, May's fingers were almost on the shiny black wood when May abruptly straightened her back, her fingers flying away from the masterpiece.

"No." May said out loud, holding her ground. Her eyes wavered, glancing at the piano then at the door. "No!"

She took a step back. Her mouth moved, even though no words came out, it seemed as if she was arguing with someone.

"No." The word repeated in the stillness over and over again. May seemed as if she was trying to convince herself.

Three more steps back.

"I can't." She said, "I won't!"

May turned and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, May." A voice called out of nowhere, "Are you okay?" May was sitting, curled up, outside of the school. Dawn still hadn't called, telling her she needed to be picked up.<p>

May turned sharply at the voice. "I'm fine, thank you." She spat, "Like you care."

Drew leaned against the school, staring at her. "I don't, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

May smiled. "I practically did."

"Care to elaborate?" Drew slid down next to her.

"No." May turned her head in the other direction, "Why are you being so nice to me, anyway? We hate each other, remember?"

"Oh right, silly me. I forgot. Let me get up and we can start this scene again. Only this time, I'll pretend to hate you." He stood up and flicked his hair that way May hated. He smirked, because he knew he had her.

"Pretend?" May smiled.

"Alright," Drew slid back down next to May, "You caught me. You're not so bad, you know that, Maple?" He gave her a sly smile, one that May couldn't help but return.

"You're not so bad yourself, Hayden." She admitted.

"Here." Drew handed her a rose, "Take it. You look like you could use it."

"Where did you just pull this from?" May asked, admiring the rose in her hands.

"My ass." Drew smirked and flipped his hair, "Please enjoy the ass flower."

"Drew!" May called, "That's just gross!"

"Eh, that's just me." Drew stood once more and rubbed her head, like she was eight or something, "Just keep smiling, Maple. You're not as pretty when you're sad." He winked and then walked away.

May's phone rang, the caller ID lighting up with Dawn's number, right as his car pulled out of the drive way.

"Perfect timing, Dawn." May said as she answered the phone.

* * *

><p>Misty sat scribbled another note in her math spiral. She really loved math. She sighed and looked around. She was sitting in the school courtyard, trying to enjoy the sun while it lasted and finish her math homework all at the same time.<p>

"Hey! Mist!" Ash called.

Misty almost dropped her math book. Her face flushed from her clumsiness. "Oh, hey Ash!" She smiled, "What's up?"

Ash sat next to her, smiling, "Well, I've got a problem."

Some part of Misty, deep inside of her, started chanting, _please don't let it be girl problems, please don't let it be girl problems_. "What is it?" She asked, all smiles on the outside.

"It's…uh…it's…well."

_It's so girl problems. He's going to ask me advice to ask some girl out! _"Out with it." Misty nudged him with her shoulder.

"I'm failing math." He blurted.

All of Misty breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're failing math?" Misty repeated.

"Yeah, and my math teacher told me I needed to get a tutor, and I didn't want to sign up to deal with some stranger, so I asked him if I could ask someone to help."

"And you chose me?" Misty clarified.

"Yup!" Ash grinned, "You're the smartest girl I know!"

Misty's face flushed bright red. "Why, thank you Ash. I'd be honored to be your math tutor."

"Great!" Ash smiled, "Can we start today?"

"Uh, sure…" Misty grabbed her stuff, "Where to?"

"My house, but can we stop and get some food along the way?" Ash started the path towards his car, "I'm starved!" As she said this, Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out a mashed-up sandwich, never finished from lunch. Instead of throwing it out, like any sane person would have, he opened up the Ziploc and started eating the sandwich.

"You're hungry?" Misty watched him scarf down the food until there was nothing left but a Ziploc bag and crumbs.

"Yeah, starved!" He repeated, his mouth full and crumbs falling out. He threw the bag at the trash can. It sailed in perfectly, not even touching the rim.

"Nice shot." Misty admired, "Nothing but net."

"That's how I roll." Ash grinned. Thankfully, his mouth was free of food. He lead the way to his car and opened the door for Misty like a true gentlemen.

"My lady." Ash bowed as Misty got in the car, giving him strange looks, "Your chariot awaits."

Misty rolled her eyes, "Just get in. Do you want to learn math or not?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash grinned. He ran around the car and got in, "To my house!"

As they pulled out, Misty saw May walking outside of school. She waved, and May gave her a look, kind of like 'nice going Misty!'

Misty could only smile and look at Ash, easing the car out of the school and onto the street.

This was going great.

* * *

><p><strong>So, at first, this chapter was only two pages long and it was only up to where May ran out of the closet. I'm kinda glad I added on to it...because it was kind of lame before! <strong>

**Anyway: THE USUAL STUFF! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And Check out my poll! ANND check out my other stories! ANNNDDD check out Surfergurl's contest! (Because you know you wan't to!)**

**Chapter Nine: Not Your Fantasy  
>Leaf and Gary: The moment you've finally be waiting for: The Conforntation (sp?)<strong>

**Love forever and always,  
>Malibu :D<strong>


	10. Not Your Fantasy

**Hey guys! Nice to see you twice in the same day! I really hope you guys like getting two chapters in one day, because I have to do double the work! It's okay, though.**

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS THE END OF PART TWO: RULE ONE: Life isn't Fair, Don't Expect it to Be! This is really exciting! I'm really excited. ARE YOU?**

**MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY POLL! (That seems really weird to write twice in the same day...)**

**HERE WE GO: Chapter Nine: Not Your Fantasy**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule One: Life Isn't Fair, Don't Expect it to Be_

_**Chapter Nine: Not Your Fantasy**_

_Leaf stared at _the phone.

"Why hasn't he called?" She yelled. No one was home, so there was no one to answer her. Even if there were, she'd been screaming that question so many times; it was highly unlikely that anyone would answer her.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She thought to herself. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him and then have him leave her. And even if she had been prepared for the heartbreak, it was supposed to hurt this much.

The boy she lost her powers to…

It sounded more like a curse each time she ran it over in her mouth. She wasted her powers, her love, on this one stupid guy. And she was never going to get any of it back.

Why didn't he just call?

Leaf rolled over on her bed. She shoved her head into her pillow, holding back her tears.

_It can't be over. _She closed her eyes and blinked twice, making sure the tears stayed in her eyes and did not roll down onto her cheeks, _it just can't. _

* * *

><p>Leaf did not want to get out of bed the next morning. She lay in bed, staring at her fan go round and round, casting weird shadows on the ceiling.<p>

_Falling in love shouldn't be like this. _She sighed, slowly pushing off the covers; _I shouldn't feel so…stupid. _

Leaf decided that she was going to talk to him. She was going to face him, get some kind of an answer out of him.

Today.

Sure, she didn't want to sound like the whiny girlfriend, but no boy had any right to steal a girl's heart and then drop off the face of the earth.

The day dragged on. It was blur of passing faces and dull moments. _He wasn't even my _boyfriend_. _Leaf thought, in despair. _We went on three dates! We weren't even Facebook official! _

Lunch rolled around. Leaf found it was strange to sit in the lunch room and have no clue what anyone was thinking, a few days ago, she wouldn't have cared, but today she missed the pain.

Her friends were sympathetic, which was nice, but Leaf hated it when people went around feeling sorry for her.

Dawn was rubbing her back when Leaf decided to take action herself.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Leaf stood up. The other girls cheered.

"You go girl!"

Leaf mustered up all her courage and forced herself towards the boy's table. It was rowdy, and loud, and something almost hit her as she walked over. It was only when she was standing at the edge of the table did she realize the small, pretty girl snuggled up to Gary.

His arm was around her shoulders.

Jealousy, anger, and hurt raged in Leaf. _How dare he! Three dates. Three days. Then he's gone. Moved on. I can't believe I fell in love with him!_

Leaf didn't realize the table had gone silent. She was shaking, her hands balled up in fists. Gary looked up from the sickeningly ugly girl.

"Leaf!" Gary gasped, "I…um."

Leaf ignored him, like had ignored her all those days; instead, she addressed the girl, who looked confused, "Enjoy it while you can. It won't last long."

The girl's expression grew even more confused, and Leaf turned and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Leaf!" She heard Gary call her name.

She didn't turn, she kept running.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to, as I paced back and forth all this time, 'cause I honestly believed in you. _

_Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known._

"Leaf! Stop!"

She didn't stop. She wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears, as she ran down the empty hallway.

"Please, Leaf, I'm…I'm sorry!"

That made her stop. She whirled to face him on her heels, putting on her stone face, the one that he couldn't read how much he had hurt her.

"No you're not. You know who you remind me of? My father. I didn't know him very well. When I was ten, he just left. One day, he was sitting eating breakfast with me and telling me how much he loved me, and the next day he was just _gone_. We didn't know where he went. It hurt, so much. It was like he didn't want me. He never called or anything. No birthday gifts, no cards, no sign that he cared. I cried every birthday for years, because my only wish was that he would call. I swore I would never let anyone hurt me like that again.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around._

"And then you come along. And you're just like him. Charming and endearing and handsome. And then you leave. Just like he did. And you hurt me. Just like he did. But that's how you are. You don't face the girl, you run away and you hide. But that's okay. Because I'm not your fairytale. I'm not going to forgive you and let you have a happy ending. I should have known that you were just going to dump me. I shouldn't have taken you for granted, thinking you were going to be mine. Because you weren't. You never were.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes, and never really had a chance. My mistake. I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy endings, now I know…_

"And now it's over. Because you're not sorry, and I'm not forgiving you. Goodbye, Gary."

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Leaf whipped her eyes again and started to walk away. "Leaf!" Gary called out again, "Please! Listen to me."

"There's nothing to hear." Leaf didn't turn around, she kept walking. She could see the light of the school doors ahead. The bell would ring any minute now, and she would be free.

Free to get away from him.

_And there you are on your knees. Begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry._

"Leaf!" Leaf could hear the defeat in his voice. She knew that if she didn't turn around now, she could never have him back. And she was okay with that.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm gonna find someone, someday who might actually treat me well. This is a big world, that was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now. And its too late for you and your white horse, now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now._

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Try and catch me now.  
>Oh, it's too late to catch me now.<p>

The call didn't come again, and Leaf knew if she looked back, she wouldn't see anyone in the long stretch of hallway. But Leaf didn't even give him the satisfaction of looking back.

Never again.

And she had the second rule.

_**END OF PART THREE**_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! End of Part Two: Rule One: Life isn't Fair, Don't Expect It to Be. Who wants to try and guess the second rule? Hint: It's something Leaf said, but it's not really obvious...so, whoever gets it is gonna get A HUGE, SUPER, DOUBLE, AWESOME COOKIE! (watch everyone get it, now...)<strong>

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW! Make sure to CHECK OUT MY POLL! (Seriously. Check it out.) AND my other stories! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter Ten: The Best Incentive  
>POKESHIPPING! (Well, FINALLY)<strong>

**Songs In this Chapter:  
>- White Horse by Taylor Swift<strong>

**Love forever and always,  
>Malibu :D<strong>


	11. The Best Incentive

**Alright, guys! It's Saturday and I'm here and I have Part Three: Rule Two TAKE NOTHING FOR GRANTED ready to go! BIG, BIG THANKS to ALL who tried to guess the rule! :))))) **

**Cookies: to those who said they wanted to guess but didn't know  
><strong>**SUPER COOKIES TO: truelightbyakuya, XxStarzxX, SasoriSweet19, zflame393, DarkRoseDiamond who guessed: "Enjoy it while you can, it won't last long" which was a REALLY GOOD GUESS! Also, SUPER COOKIES to: Hero of the Dark, Spinda Hater Ninety Seven, LuckyTigger who guessed: "Life's Not a Fairytale", which I (personally) hadn't even thought of! So, GREAT GUESS! And finally, SUPER COOKIES to: IgglybuffPichuandOrcha3000, who guessed: "Never let anyone hurt you", which was SUPER GOOD! Thanks to all of those who guessed! They were ALL GREAT GUESSES!  
><span>Finally, to my utmost (is that even a word?) suprise: SUPER, AWESOME, MEGA, BEAUTIFUL, SPARKLING, FIREWORK, AMAZING, CHOCOLATEY, BEST-COOKIE-YOU'VE-EVER-TASTED COOKE to<span>: LoveLoverGrl WHO GUESSED RIGHT! GOOD JOB, LOVELOVERGRL!**

**OKAY! YAY! THAT WAS FUN! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLL AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :))) (BUT MOSTLY CHECK OUT MY POLL AND REVIEW!) OHHH, AND CHECK OUT SURFERGURL'S CONTESTTTT! **

**HERE WE GO: Chapter Ten: The Best Incentive**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Two: Take Nothing For Granted_

_**Chapter Ten: The Best Incentive**_

"_Take nothing for _granted." Leaf read out loud as she wrote it down in her big, neat handwriting. The other four girls stared at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Misty asked, touching Leaf's shoulder. She knew Leaf hated that, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm fine!" Leaf snapped, "I'm over him! Stop giving me those pity looks! I even wrote a stupid rule about him! Okay, it's done!"

"But you love him." Dawn, ever the romantic, whispered.

"I'll get over it." Leaf shrugged, as if love were nothing. As if love were a cold, or an illness, something that came and went and really didn't mean anything.

Dawn frowned. Leaf was in denial. She wished Leaf would just open up to them and tell every intimate thought and detail, but that wasn't Leaf's personality. Leaf had a tendency to keep feelings locked up inside of her. To not reveal what she was truly thinking.

Dawn could never do that. She revealed her most inner thoughts and feelings at the drop of a hat. At least with people she knew she could trust.

But Dawn had always felt like she could trust everyone.

"Oh, god!" Dawn shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Misty asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, Lt. Surge gave Paul and me another detention."

"You were fighting again?" May sighed in exasperation.

Dawn put her hands up like she was innocent, "It's his fault for always putting us on the same team! I swear, I'm going to be stuck in the bowels with that guy for the rest of the year!"

* * *

><p>Misty couldn't deal with Ash. She really couldn't. He was so…dense. He was cute, but dense.<p>

Misty pulled her legs up in her chair. Ash bit down on his pencil. Misty wondered why she had agreed to tutor him. It was impossible!

"I don't get it." Ash complained. Misty sighed. She had been over this problem at least three times with this idiot. How could he still not get it?

"Seriously?" Misty had more important things to do – like console Leaf, even though Leaf kept insisting she was fine – than go over the same problem again and again with her idiot of a math student. "I've been over this, like, five times! How can you not get it?"

"Sorry, Mist…" Ash scratched his head, "I just don't get it."

"Of course you don't." Misty stood up. "I'm getting a soda. Do you want one?"

"Yeah! And maybe something to eat…?" Ash looked up at Misty with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not gonna work." Misty rolled her eyes, "No food 'till you figure out the problem."

"Miiissssttttyyyy!" Ash groaned.

"I'm serious. I'm going to go get the sodas now. Remember, _no food_." Misty turned on her heels and went to go get the sodas. She knew by the time she got back, Ash's homework would be done.

"And it has to be right!" Misty called, taking her time to grab Ash's favorite soda. He just needed the right incentive. He wasn't stupid. He just only focused on food. Always.

When she got back, she was right. The homework was done and Ash was raiding the fridge.

"Sit down." She commanded. Ash, his mouth full of food, sat down, smiling sheepishly. "Swallow." Ash did as he was told. Misty took his homework. "You have to wait to eat until I check your homework for correctness."

Ash groaned. Misty gave him a sharp look that shut him up. "Drink your soda." Ash, shrinking in his chair like a child, followed Misty's orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Ash took a sip, "Thanks for getting me one, Mist." He smiled that grin that made Misty's heart flip. She tried to act like he had no effect on her as she checked his homework.

There wasn't a single problem wrong.

The problem wasn't that Ash was stupid. It was that he just didn't care when it came to tests and things of that nature.

"Okay." Misty dropped his spiral on the table. Ash perked.

"Do I get to eat!"

"No. Wait."

"Did I get some wrong?" Ash sulked. Misty smiled at him, laughing slightly at his dramatic nature. Sometimes he reminded her so much of May.

"No. But –"

"Then why can't I eat?" Ash's face made Misty burst out laughing, even though she was annoyed he kept cutting her off.

"ASH! Listen to me!"

"Sorry, Mist." Ash sat up straight and focused as much of his short attention span as he could on Misty.

"If you get an A on your test tomorrow, I will take you to that all-you-can-eat buffet and I will pay for dinner. Okay? And there's no time limit. It's just you, me, my wallet, and all that food."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked, "That's so great, Mist! I won't let you down!"

"Only if you get an A. Okay? Or else the date is off." The word 'date' felt weird on Misty's tongue.

Alright, if she had to admit it, she really liked Ash. And she wanted to date him. Really badly. But, she wasn't sure if he thought of her as something more than just a friend.

They were really close friends.

Probably best friends.

And Misty wondered if that would ruin her chances with him. She hoped not. "Now go get your food." She smiled at her best friend.

"YES! Thanks Misty!" He shot out of his chair – and instead of charging to the fridge, like Misty had expected him to do – he charged her and tackled her with a hug.

Misty was so shocked, she didn't know what to do at first. But then she hugged him back.

She couldn't help but notice the way her skin tingled where he touched her. How her heart flipped like crazy. How safe she felt in his arms.

* * *

><p>"He's so great!" Misty leaned on her bed, smiling at her sisters over webcam.<p>

Daisy hip-checked Violet to get a good look at her younger sister. "You LOOOVVEEE him!" She fanned her face, "You LOVE Ash Ketchum!"

Misty turned bright red.

"I do not!" And she didn't. She would have known if she did. She would have lost her powers or something.

"Oh, Misty's in love!" Lily, her pink hair spilling over her shoulders, peeked at the computer, much too close to the webcam. "With whoooo?"

"Ash Ketchum! Go Google him!" Violet pushed Lily out of the way to lean in and look at her tomato-red sister.

"Don't Google him guys!" Misty grabbed at her sisters from her spot, miles away from them and their computer.

"Ohhh, he's cute." Lily cooed. Violet rushed out of the sight of the webcam to check out Ash Ketchum.

Misty buried her head in her hands. Why did ever even tell her sisters about him?

Daisy giggled at her sister, "Don't worry. I won't let them get too crazy."

Misty smiled through her hands at her favorite sister. "Thanks, Daisy."

"So, while they're gone, tell me about him!" Daisy pressed.

"He's really dense. Kind of oblivious and obsessed with food, but he's so sweet! I mean, he's always thinking of others. And he's funny as hell! He can always crack me up…and whenever I'm around him, I can't help but smile. And my heart does flip flops and things like that."

"Oh, honey!" Daisy smiled her beaming smile, "Listen, you're going to love this boy. I can just see it." Daisy sighed dreamily, "If only I could meet an Ash Ketchum."

"Wait, I'm going to love him? But…doesn't love hurt?" _And don't I lose my powers because of it? _

"No, no. Love hurts when you're in love with the wrong guy. But, if you're careful enough, love is worth it. And I think Ash is worth it. Just…the way you talk about it. Silly Misty, so unsure of herself."

"I've had boyfriends before." Misty grumbled.

"But you haven't been in love with them before!" Daisy giggled.

"We have to go!" Violet stormed in the room, smiling tightly at the camera. "Goodbye, Misty."

"Bye guys…" Misty watched, startled, as the screen went blank.

_What just happened? _Misty cocked her head, staring at the dark screen, "_Call Ended" _flashing in big letters. But then she decided that she shouldn't think too much of it.

She snapped her laptop shut and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Daisy stared at her sisters, "What was that for? She obviously needs our help with boys. Little Misty's growing up."<p>

"Shut it, Daisy." Violet, always the oldest, flipped her dark indigo hair over her shoulder. "Look at this."

Lily held up the laptop screen, Ash Ketchum's profile flashing on the screen. "Just read it. Look at the girls he's dated. Please."

Daisy scanned over the screen.

"He seems nice." She concluded.

"He's _nice_. Just _nice_. That's the problem. Misty needs someone better, can't you see that?"

Daisy stared at her sisters in shock.

"Are you crazy? She really likes him!"

"But she's related to _us_. And if she gets _him_, it might ruin _our_ reputation." Lily checked her manicure.

Daisy's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? All you guys ever do is think about yourselves! What about _Misty_?"

"Obviously deserves someone smarter. And look, he's dated Melody (*). MELODY out of all people. Look at it!" Violet pointed at the screen.

Daisy shook her head at her sisters. "You guys are crazy. I want her to get with Ash."

"Maybe it's time we meet the guy." Violet's eyes flashed.

"Road Trip?" Lily jumped and cheered.

"Uhm, no! Guys!" Daisy called after her sisters. Violet turned around, her perfect face curling.

"Who said we invited you?" Violet winked, "Unless you want to change your opinion, that is."

Daisy sighed, defeated. "Have fun." She sneered.

"And don't even bother calling Misty. Or else." Violet smiled her perfect smile at her younger sister. She loved the power she had over her siblings.

"See you later, Daisy." She wiggled her fingers. "Loves you!"

Daisy shrunk in her chair. It was hopeless.

* * *

><p>Misty waited patiently outside of Ash's classroom. Two more minutes, and then he was going to either come out sulking or beaming.<p>

One more minute.

Misty's stomach was in knots. What if he didn't get an A? Then they wouldn't have their date.

What if he did get an A? Then they would have their date! That idea made Misty excited _and_ nervous.

Ten more seconds.

Misty was sure she was going to barf.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One!

Ash came running out of the classroom, test in hand.

A giant beaming grin on his face.

"Ash!" Misty called, "How did you do –"

She didn't get to finish her question. Ash was kissing her. And Misty liked it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She was bright red when he pulled away. "I got an A! Thank you so much Misty! You're the best!" He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. Misty was on Cloud Nine. "I can't wait for our date! Tonight right? Mewtwo, Misty, you're the best."

Misty couldn't wait for tonight either.

"I didn't take the test, Ash that was all you."

"But you helped! And, admit it, you bribed me."

Misty blushed, "Wasn't very subtle wasn't it?"

"Nope. But don't worry; it gave me the best incentive."

"And what was that?" Misty smiled up at him.

"You." And then he kissed her again.

And Misty loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Okay, so I know Melody is another character in this story, so we're gonna say it's her. And Melody knows the Sensational Sisters and they all hate each other, kay? But Melody likes Misty and, really, the whole used-to-date-Ash thing doesn't bug her. I just felt like I should clear that up, in case it confused anyone. ;D<strong>

**YAY! End of Chapter Ten: The Best Incentive! **

**Chapter Eleven: Friends  
>(Man, you guys have no idea how excited I am for this chapter)<br>Are May and Drew..._friends_?  
>IN THE B-STORY:<br>Dawn wants Passion  
>Leaf wants to stop being bugged about her breakup with Gary<strong>

**OKAY! YAY! So, yeah. EXCITING! Ash and Misty are TOGETHER! :DDDDD. Pokeshipping is cool. Uhm. So. CHECK OUT MY POLL (I would LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DID!) and REVIEW! (I WOULD LOVE YOU INTO INFINITY AND BEYOND!) And Check out my other stories! (I WOULD BE YOUR BEST FRIEND.)**

**Alright, see you guys next week!**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	12. Friends

**HI GUYS! So, I know that today is Friday, BUUTTT I know I'm not going to be able to update tommorrow, so I'm updating TODAY! YAY! I feel cool. So, here we are. On a Friday. Updating. I feel kinda cool. You should feel cool. Together, we should all feel cool. Together.**

**I'm kinda rambling. **

**Anyway, check out: Surfergurl's contest! My stories (especially (sp?) my Ikarishipping Day Oneshot (which I updated two days too early...whoops) Picture This!) My poll! Make sure to: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**HERE WE GO! Chapter Eleven: Friends**

**Inspired By: What Boys Want by Surfergurl**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Two: Take Nothing For Granted_

_**Chapter Eleven: Friends **_

"_I'll see you_ later, Dawn." Lucas kissed Dawn on the mouth. She hated that his hands had never once strayed below her neck – because he was the perfect gentleman.

"Bye, Lucas." She pecked him on the lips again to see if the sparks flew like they used to.

They didn't.

"I love you." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You too." She smiled, avoiding the L-word like it was the plague. Dawn wasn't sure if she loved Lucas. She didn't think she did…but she wasn't sure. What was love? "I'll see you later."

Dawn turned to go to the bowels. Paul was waiting by the door, staring at her.

Dawn suddenly felt…something. She wasn't sure what it was. She almost felt…embarrassed that Paul had seen her and Lucas kissing. Acting like a couple. But they were a couple, so Dawn didn't get what there was to be embarrassed about.

Nothing.

She assured herself. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Dawn tried to ignore Paul for the rest of detention.

* * *

><p>Talents was starting to be an annoyance to everyone. Cynthia was talking about some Talent Show that showcased all the talents of the kids at the school in one big assembly.<p>

Misty wasn't paying attention. She was leaning on Ash's shoulder, holding his warm hand in hers.

Dawn was looking between Paul and Lucas (who had transferred classes just to be in this class with her). She tightened her grip on Lucas's hand, but her eyes strayed to Paul's face more than once during class.

It shocked her to see that he was looking right back at her.

May was arguing quietly with Drew. He was smirking at her while dodging her punch, which came straight for his mouth. It was good no one saw, because it would have gotten her in huge trouble.

Leaf was sitting as far from Gary as the room would allow. She didn't even look at him, but she could feel him. Feel his energy, his presence. It strained on her, hurting her, killing her.

When May looked at her, a thought passed through her mind:

_The first of many heartbreaks. _

The thought scared May. Drew had just caught her hand, and was holding her wrist and smirking at her like he had just won some great battle.

He flicked his hair and May's throat tightened.

She forced herself to smile at him.

_Heartbreak. _The word stuck in May's mind, sticking like glue to the innermost thoughts. Buzzing like a bee, trying to get May to notice it.

May tried to swat at the thought, but it wouldn't go away.

"Are you okay?" Drew let go of May's hand.

"Yeah," May shook her head again.

_Heartbreak, heartbreak, heartbreak. _

The thought wouldn't go away.

"Are you sure?" There was actual concern in Drew Hayden's voice. May looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Do you actually care?" May looked at him, demanding a straight answer. She thought of when she was getting Dawn from school. How he looked like he had actually cared…and then called her pretty.

Thankfully, the bell rang before Drew could answer. He smirked at May, "Guess you'll never know, huh, Maple?" And then he left, but before he was gone, he threw a rose over his shoulder.

May's anger boiled over, and then simmered down when she caught the rose.

_The first of many. _

May decided. And then she went chasing after him, yelling at the top of her lungs, the rose dancing in her hand.

* * *

><p>Dawn hated the bowels. It had gotten awkward as all hell down there, because Lucas insisted on walking her down there everyday after school and kissing her in his perfect-gentlemanly way.<p>

Sometimes Dawn wished Lucas wouldn't be such a gentleman. She wanted to feel what she felt the first time they kissed. No, scratch that. Dawn had felt exactly this way when they had first kissed.

Safe.

Safe, Dawn scoffed. She didn't want safe. She want passionate. She wanted romantic. She wanted _something_.

* * *

><p>Leaf sat cross-legged next to Sam. Sam was Leaf's new best friend. Because her other best friends were being stupid and pressuring her about the Gary thing, and how she had to still be in love with him and she should see if he would apologize and maybe they could get back together and Leaf wanted to punch them.<p>

It was over between her and Gary.

And the part about her loving him…that was…it was…it was something she would have to get over. Like a cold.

Sam, though, was oblivious to the fact that Leaf was – used to be – in love with Gary. All she knew was that Leaf had dated Gary, and like all Gary's other woman, she had been brutally dumped. No phone call. No text message. No nothing. He simply…moved on. Like the coward he was.

So, Leaf decided that Sam and the other girls who didn't know a thing about her and her powers were going to be her new best friends. Because they wouldn't pressure her into talking about her feelings over the whole Gary thing.

Sometimes Sam talked about Joey, who was inches away from asking her out. Leaf promised to try and steer him in the right direction.

Marina and Melody were coming over later with pizza and ice cream. Leaf was excited. She needed a night without psychics. A night with just friends. Not best friends who knew everything – just friends.

* * *

><p>Brendan Birch stared at May from across the classroom. May could hear his thoughts. She had been watching him for a while.<p>

_She's so pretty. _

_Why does she hang out with Hayden?_

_Oh, god. I heard she accepted one of his roses. He used to give those to Brianna, his ex-girlfriend. I think it means he likes her._

_Oh, god, I've gotten move in on her or else Hayden will get her before I do! _

May smiled. Brendan was so cute! And the way he worried about her getting with Drew – gag – too cute! May turned her head and smiled at Brendan.

_Did she just smile at me? That's great! _

Brendan beamed back.

When the bell rang, May made a beeline for Brendan, just to show she was interested, but she was cut off by Drew.

"What are you doing?" May asked when he slipped his arm around her shoulder. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but it didn't work.

"I saw Birch looking at you, so I decided to intervene before anything happened."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like Birch."

"And you like me." May questioned, looking up at the figure towering over her.

Drew hesitated. May laughed, "Of course you don't."

"You didn't hear my answer." He looked down at her, directly into her eyes. "I was going to say yes, but now…I'm not so sure I will."

"Oh, my god. You like me? I thought we hated each other!" May burst out laughing again. _So, now we're friends. Great._

"Well, so did I. But even friends can hate each other, right?"

May considered this, "We'd be frienemies." She concluded.

Drew ignored that statement. May noticed he hadn't taken his arm off from around her shoulders.

"You know when I first decided we were friends, Maple?" Drew asked, leading her to who knows where.

"No, Hayden," May rolled her eyes, "Please tell me."

"I heard something…coming out of here."

They were in the auditorium. Standing in front of May's closet. "Oh. My. God." May's face turned as bright a scarlet as the top she was wearing. "No! You didn't."

"I did. And so I peaked in. And I saw you, testing your fingers out on the piano. But then you stopped. The music only lasted two seconds, but it was beautiful."

Drew took his arm off of May's shoulder.

May felt her fingers going wild on her legs. She visited the closet once a week, as to let out just a bit of the tension she held _not_ playing the piano every minute of the day. She didn't play for long. She never did. Because of the promise she had made to herself. But she didn't think anyone had _heard_ her. Let alone _Drew Hayden_.

Her face was still bright red.

"You, Maple, have a talent. And I don't know why you waste your time cooped up in there when the world deserves to hear that song."

"I – I –I can't. I –"

"Maple," Drew looked down at her, "I know there's probably some big, long, tearful story that goes along with why you chose to play in the closet, and I don't really want to hear it. But, you're good. And, that's all the niceness I have in my system for today. If I stay here any longer, I'll start insulting you, Airhead, which is not what I set out to do." He turned to go, flicking his hair and smirking at her. "I'll see you around. Catch!"

He threw another rose at her.

May stood there, staring at him, watching him go.

* * *

><p><strong>So...are May and Drew friends? Or is there more? I DON'T KNOW! Actually, I do. BUT YOU DON'T HAHAHAHAHA. I feel evil. ANYWHO! <strong>

**So yeah. I don't know what to say. You know the usual stuff. The Reviewing (which you should do) The checking out of the other stories (also something you (the readers) should do) and the contesting of Surfergurl14 (Does that make any sense?). JUST DO ALL OF THIS. OH! And do the checking out of my poll. Because...yeah. I like when you do that. **

**Up Next! Chapter Twelve: Passion vs. Mr. Perfect  
>Dawn...is stuck.<br>In the B-Story  
>Misty likes Ash. Ash likes Misty. Isn't that cute?<br>Leaf comes to term with her 'love'  
>May and Drew - seriously? Still friends? <strong>

**SO YEAH! DUDES! I'll see y'all next Saturday! PEACE OUT!  
>Food for thought: I wanna be British. That's all. <strong>

**Love forever and always,  
>Malibu :D<strong>


	13. Passion vs Mr Perfect

**HI EVERYONE! HAPPY SATURDAY! (It is Saturday, right? Because, now that I'm out of summer school, my sense of which day it is has been COMPLETLEY disordered!) Uhm, countdown to Harry Potter Part 2 anyone? (6 more days if you count today! AAAAAHHH SO EXCITED!) Okay! Enough about Harry Potter! Let's get on with the story!**

**HERE WE GO! Chapter Twelve: Passion Vs. Mr. Perfect! The title's kinda lame, sorry! **

**Make sure to review! And then go and check out my poll! And then go and check out Surfergurl14's contest! AND THEN check out my other stories! DO IT! I DARE YOU! Double dog dare. TRIPLE dog dare! **

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Two: Take Nothing For Granted_

_**Chapter Twelve: Passion vs. Mr. Perfect**_

_Drew and May _were, strange as it seems, _friends_. Dawn had noticed this by the end of the day. Drew and Dawn got along fine. Dawn liked to think of their relationship as more of a brother/sister relationship. But Drew and May…Dawn didn't know what happened, but suddenly Drew and May were being kind of buddy-buddy. They still argued like all hell, but one time Drew said something about someone, and May snorted laughter and touched his arm and almost squirted milk out of her nose. And Drew didn't make any snide comment. They actually had a casual, giggle-filled conversation about whatever it was Drew had made a joke about. And the best part?

_It didn't end in an argument. _

Dawn was appalled.

And, she noticed that May didn't have to watch her fingers when she talked to Drew. She didn't stuff them under her legs or knit them together or cross her arms to keep her fingers from moving. They just sat on the table, still as night.

Dawn, Misty, and Leaf were taking bets on how long it was before the two of them got together.

Leaf said a few months. Misty said a few weeks. Dawn said a few days.

The winner was currently unclear.

Dawn's own love life (unlike Misty's, which was taking off) was floundering. At least, it was for Dawn. She was sick of hearing Melody and Sam and even Marina complaining about how perfect Lucas was.

She was sick of Lucas. But he was too great to break up with.

_He is sensible and so incredible. And all my single friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.  
><em>  
><em>He opens up my door and I get into his car, and he says, you look beautiful tonight. And I feel perfectly fine.<em>

Dawn kissed him – hard – on the lips when he dropped her off at the bowels that night. She tried to feel something, she really did. She just…didn't. And there was nothing she could do.

"I'll pick you up later, okay?" Lucas kissed her again. She pressed herself closer to him, trying, trying, always trying.

Finally, he pulled away and smiled at her. "I'll see you later." She smiled at him, watching as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight, her shoulders slumped.

Nothing.

"Things not going well with Mr. Perfect?" A voice behind Dawn made her jump. Paul. She had totally forgotten about Paul!

Except, she hadn't. Because Paul was always in the back of her mind.

"Paul!" Dawn dropped a hand to her chest, "You scared me! I didn't think you were here yet!"

"Well, I was." Paul grumbled, "Let's get to work."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Yes." She finally said. Paul turned around, giving her a questioning look. "You asked me if things weren't going well with Mr. Perfect – err, Lucas – and the answer is yes. Things aren't going well with him."

_Four months. _Dawn thought. _We've been together for four months. Four months, three weeks, and five days. Why have I been dragging him along for this long? _

Paul didn't say anything. He moved another box. Dawn sensed that he didn't want to talk about her relationship with Lucas, but she needed to get it off her chest.

"I just don't feel anything with him. I don't…love him. And I want to be in love. I want to have some kind of a passion. I guess I'm just really stupid and romantic and airheaded and crazy, but I want to have some kind of all-consuming need to be with him every moment of the day. I want him to always be on my mind. I want him to be the best thing that happened to me. And Lucas is great. Maybe he's somebody else's Mr. Right. He could be any _sane_ girl's Mr. Right. He's a great guy…he's just not the guy for me, you know? For me, he's just…safe.

"And I thought I needed safe, at first. When we first got together, I mean. I've had a history of un-safe guys. So, Lucas was a good change. And I did need safe, back then. And he was good for me, for those months. But now I don't want safe. I want love."

Dawn hadn't noticed that Paul had moved uncharacteristically close to her. Paul and Dawn strived to say at least two feet from each other at all times. But now, he had to be two, maybe three inches away from her. Dawn's breath caught.

"I'm sorry for spilling this all out to you." She confessed. "I just needed to get it off my chest."

Paul didn't respond. Dawn knew he wouldn't. But, suddenly, quickly, heart-wrenchingly fast, Paul grabbed Dawn's face and brought his lips down on hers.

Dawn felt it. Passion. Sparks.

_And you stood there in front of me just, close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see. What I was thinking of…Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile. I'd love to hate it, but you make it like a fireworks show. Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile, Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly._

_Love_.

It didn't take long until Dawn was fully, completely, horribly kissing him back. She pressed herself so close to him it would have taken a wrench to tear them apart.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Dawn knew this was wrong.

But a bigger part of her didn't care.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin', and kissin' in the rain. And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name. You're so in love that you act insane. And that's the way I loved you.  
>Breakin' down and comin' undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush, and I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you.<em>

* * *

><p>Misty had been with Ash for two months now. And she was sure she was falling in love with him. She was sure she would never want anyone else. She could feel her powers fading. She wasn't ready to let go of them just yet, but she was getting close.<p>

Ash was worth it. Ash was most definitely worth it.

Misty hadn't heard from her sisters since the abrupt ending over webcam. She wanted to call them and tell them how happy she was, how much she liked school and Ash and her friends and being away from their annoying faces (the last part being a joke…despite it all, Misty _did_ miss her sisters). But whenever she tried calling them, they either didn't respond, were too busy, or just flat-out ignored her calls.

It was kind of suspicious.

Misty would try to text Daisy, but Daisy wouldn't respond for days on end and when she did, her texts didn't have anything to do with the text Misty had originally sent her.

Misty got more suspicious by the minute, but was too happy to act on it.

Bliss. Misty decided. She and Ash were in one of the first stages of their relationship. And it was bliss. Because everything was perfect because they didn't know each other very well.

Misty liked the stage of Bliss.

She was not looking forward to leaving it.

* * *

><p>Dawn, senses suddenly flying into her, ripped herself off of Paul. "Oh. My. Mew." She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my Mew. Oh my Mew. What did I just <em>do<em>?"

Paul didn't say anything about kissing her. She never would have kissed him if he hadn't kissed her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Dawn shrieked, turning on Paul.

He didn't say anything. Dawn wanted to scream.

"Paul!" She swatted at him, "WHY IN THE NAME OF MEW DID YOU KISS ME?"

"You didn't fight me." He finally grumbled, looking slightly arrogant. Dawn understood how May felt all the time. She wanted to rip that smug little smirk off his face.

_It's not just his fault. _The reasonable voice in Dawn's head reminded her, _YOU kissed him back. _

And she had. Dawn had kissed Paul back.

And she had _liked_ it.

A lot.

She even wanted to kiss him again. And again. And again. This. Was. Not. Good.

"I have to go." Dawn turned to leave – leave and never look back – but Paul grabbed her arm, making her stay.

She hated the way his touch tingled on her skin.

And yet she loved it.

What was wrong with her?

"Dawn." He said. With that one word, Paul Shinji broke all of Dawn Berlitz's good-girl control.

He had changed her into a cheater. A horrible, ugly, lying cheater who would later go home and be disgusted with herself.

But not at that moment. In that moment, Dawn flung her arms around Paul's neck and brought his lips to hers. In that moment, Dawn was in love.

* * *

><p>In love. Leaf scoffed at the idea of it all. The idea that she had fallen so fast. Truly fallen in love with that loser. That idiot. That playboy.<p>

She was Leaf Green. She wasn't hurt in any way.

Except she was. She was still in love with him. And she just kept denying it. Dawn was right. Denying didn't make the problem go away. It made it worse. But Leaf couldn't just come right out and tell everyone that she was still madly in love with Gary Oak, the boy who broke her heart. The boy she lost her powers too. She couldn't just start telling everyone about how during Talents she snuck looks at him, with all the other scummy girls he dragged in – a new one everyday – and caused herself pain, for reasons Leaf couldn't actually explain. And then she would go home and she would cry. Every night, all Leaf did was cry.

She hated herself for it.

Leaf knew what was wrong with her. She was masochistic. She liked the pain of seeing him with other woman. She didn't know why. But she did. And she was too proud to admit to anyone that she wasn't as strong as she appeared.

She just kept hoping someone would break through the façade.

* * *

><p>Dawn was unnaturally cheery when she skipped down the stairs the next morning, Leaf could tell.<p>

And that totally made Leaf miss her powers even more.

She wasn't the only one who noticed Dawn's good mood.

"Well, someone's a happy camper today," Misty smiled at Dawn, "Make up with Lucas?"

"You could say that," Dawn smiled mischievously.

"You didn't." Leaf stared at their innocent Dawn.

"You couldn't."

"Not with Lucas." May shook her head.

Dawn simply laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, Lucas will be here soon and I have to look cute." She dropped her plate in the sink and skipped off.

As happy as she seemed, Leaf couldn't help but catch a trace of guilt mixing in with Dawn's words.

Dawn felt sick to her stomach as she got in the car with Lucas. She didn't regret what she had done with Paul (although she should) but she felt guilty about it when she looked at Lucas's happy, open, innocent face.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "Good morning!" He cheered.

"Morning," Dawn tried to act as happy as he looked, but the guilt was starting to take over. She loved Lucas, she really did.

Just not like…that.

Dawn paused. Did she really just think that? That she didn't love Lucas like a boyfriend?

She rubbed her head with her hands.

_She looks unhappy, _He was thinking, _I'll send her some flowers and surprise her!_

Dawn was wracked with guilt. She had the sweetest boyfriend, and yet she was cheating on him with a boy she probably only felt lust for.

What was wrong wit her?

And yet, despite all her mental scolding, she was still looking forward to her detention time with Paul.

She was a horrible girlfriend. She wished Lucas would see that and break up with her.

She should take the initiative and break up with _him_.

But she couldn't do that. She liked the safety that came with being with Lucas. No, that was a lie. She like the safety of having a boyfriend. She didn't like the safety that came with Lucas. She also didn't want to break his heart when she was the one who deserved to have her heart broken.

_I'm a horrible person_, Dawn told herself as she got out of the car. _A horrible, horrible person. _And yet, she let Lucas link his fingers in hers.

_Man, she's been awfully quiet. _Lucas was still worried about her.

_Awwww_, Dawn smiled at him, tightening her grip on his hand. He kissed her forehead.

Right as Paul walked past.

If he was jealous, he didn't say anything. He barely even looked at Lucas as she brushed past them, but he ran into Dawn and carefully grabbed her other hand, squeezing her fingers.

And just like that, all resolve to get Paul out of her life faded.

"Hey!" Lucas called out to Paul, "Watch it!"

Paul didn't reply. He merely looked at Lucas and smirked; his eyes trailing to Dawn's face and then back.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas said, more to himself than anyone else.

_Why did he look at Dawn like that? _Lucas's bright blue eyes strayed to her face. He smiled a worried smile; _Does he want her or something? Man, that's not good. Well, it's a good thing she hates him. _

Dawn didn't want to listen anymore, "Lucas?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

Lucas kissed her on the lips, taking Dawn by surprise. He never did that in public. It was a longer kiss than usual, too. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Never better."

He let go of her hand to run to class. But before he left, Dawn watched his eyes scan the room, till the found Paul.

_That's right, Shinji, she's mine._

Dawn smiled at him, when he went to class, but her eyes found Paul's.

Dawn wasn't Lucas's.

She wasn't Paul's.

She was stuck.

* * *

><p>Dawn was alighted when she came home. May thought it was because of Lucas. Maybe he had bought her flowers or something. She didn't pay much mind to it. At first. But then Dawn called everyone's attention to herself. This had to be good. May turned around and sat down on the floor.<p>

She was meeting Drew in ten minutes for sushi. It wasn't a date. They were going as friends. May still didn't fully trust Drew. Sometimes she was afraid that when they were hanging out someone was going to jump out and yell 'You've just been Prank'd!" We've caught every intimate detail that you've shared with Drew on camera! Do you have any last words?"

But, so far, nothing along those lines had happened. The worst part was that they argued a lot. But…it was fun, hanging out with Drew.

But Dawn's news didn't have anything to do with Lucas. Or any boys, actually. It had to do with the Five Rules of Being Psychic.

Dawn held up a small sheet of paper. It had a barely legible scribble on it. "I found this in my car on the way home. I'd never seen it before. It's not anyone I know's handwriting. I think it has to do with the Five Rules of Being Psychic."

"Read it out loud." Leaf suggested. She flipped through the channels on the TV, trying to find something good.

"Laugh your heart out, dance in the rain, cherish the moment, ignore the pain, live, laugh, love, forgive and forget, life's too short to live with regrets." Dawn read. She looked around at the girls. No one said anything.

"You don't think…?" Misty looked heaven-ward. "That's it's a sign?"

"Holy Arceus!" May blessed herself. "It is! It's a sign!"

"Of what?" Leaf shook her head at their superstition, "Laugh your heart out, dance in the rain, cherish the moment, ignore the pain, live, laugh, love, forgive and forget, life's too short to live with regrets? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think we need to write on the Five Rules of Being Psychic. On the end of the paper. So we remember it." May said with reverence. Dawn agreed. She pulled out The Five Rules of Being Psychic and added it on.

Leaf just smiled at the sheet of paper. Everyone else went to do their own thing, still in awe of the miraculous discovery. Leaf touched the paper.

She sighed, "You're just here to make my life miserable, aren't you?" That said, Leaf turned her back on The Five Rules of Being Psychic.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! That was fun! Kinda...<strong>

**Next up! Chapter Thirteen: Heartbreak. (Well...that doesn't sound very good...)  
>Misty still hasn't heard from her sisters...and are she and Ash about to leave the state of Bliss?<br>IN THE B-STORY:  
>Dawn battles with herself<br>The boys battle with each other**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! And then check out my poll! AND THEN check out Surfergurl's Contest! AND THEN check out my other stories! YOU'VE BEEN DARED! **

**Songs in this chapter:  
>The Way I Love You - Taylor Swift<br>Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift**

**OKAY! Love you guys forever and always!**

**Malibu:D**


	14. Heartbreak

**HEY GUYS! IT'S SATURDAY! LALALALALALALALALA! Okay, so for some weird reason, has stopped sending me emails about when you guys review and stuff like that (which makes me really sad because I loved getting those emails) so, I wanted to thank you all for doing that, because I really didn't realize how much I liked it! :DDDDDD**

**ANYWAY, the usual stuff: PLEASE check out my poll! Also, PLEASE check my other stories and PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**HERE WE GO: Chapter Thirteen: HEARTBREAK! Hope you guys like it!**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Two: Take Nothing For Granted_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Heartbreak**_

_Drew dropped his_ keys on the counter. Paul and Gary stood, cross armed in the foyer, waiting for him.

"How was your _date_ with May?" Paul asked, the judgment was evident in his voice.

"It wasn't a date." Drew defended himself, "We're just friends."

"All of a sudden?" Gary pressed. Drew swerved at him, his face shaded in the shadows.

"Who are you talk, Oak? You're out!"

"So, I don't want to lose to those _idiots_ in Kanto!" Gary growled. He and Drew were now face to face, noses touching, growling, waiting for the other to throw the first punch.

"Well, whose fault is it that you lost?" Drew snarled back. Paul wasn't stopping them. "And why aren't you attacking Ash about this? He's actually _going out_ with one of them! I'm _just friends_ with one! _Friends_ doesn't involve-"

"Don't fall for her, Drew." Paul finally said, glaring at him. Somehow, Paul didn't seem to be fully talking to Drew, though. It almost sounded as if her were warning himself. "Maybe you should stop the friendship before you do."

Drew looked at his 'friends'.

Somewhere, he knew they were right.

But he didn't want to admit that just yet.

"And anyway," Gary smirked, "Ashy-boy's going to be shot down any second. I got a call yesterday from the Sensational Sisters."

* * *

><p>Lily and Violet double checked their maps. "This is it." Lily said, confirming the address. "She can't know we came, or she'd kill us."<p>

"She can't know it was _us_ or she'd kill us." Violet clarified.

"Now we wait for him to come home."

* * *

><p>The picnic was sweet, Misty smiled girlishly at Ash. He was doing an impression that involved bananas and his nose. It was hilarious if not completely childish. Yes, Ash was kind of the opposite of serious, mathematical Misty, with his goofy, childish ways. But they balanced each other out.<p>

There was a moment of silence when Ash grabbed Misty's hands and made her stand up.

"What are you doing?" Misty giggled.

_Giggling. _She scolded herself; _He always brings out the girliest side of you. _But then she looked at his goofy grin and smiled.

Who couldn't love that?

"I picked out a song for us." Ash announced, sounding so proud of himself, Misty was actually a bit scared. He took out his IPod and pushed play.

_Every__ time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love, Baby, that we're falling in._

Ash grabbed Misty by the waist, twirling her slowly. Misty laughed, realizing how ridiculous this whole thing was. "Are we falling in love, Ash?" Misty asked as he twirled her around in a circle.

"Of course." Was his cheeky response.

Misty giggled harder.

"Ssh," Ash commanded, "Listen. I took a lot of work to get this."

_I can't wait to tomorrow. This feeling has swallowed me whole, and know that I've lost control. This heart that I've followed, has left me so hollow. That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything.  
><em>

Ash put his mouth to Misty's ear. His breath was hot on her skin. It tingled, in a good way, of course. "Every time I see your face, my heart takes off" He sang with the song, his voice off key and raspy and yet Misty loved it and thought it was better than the song itself.

_Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love that we're falling in. I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. Don't look down, it's only love, Baby, that we're falling in._

_I'm standing in your driveway. It's midnight and I'm sideways to find out if you feel the same. Won't be easy, have my doubts too, but it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete. Yeah you feel like home, home to me._

_Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love that we're falling in. I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. Don't look down, it's only love, Baby, that we're falling in._

_All those nights I stayed away, thinking of all the ways to make you mine. All of those smiles will never fade, never run out of ways to blow my mind._

_Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love that we're falling in. I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. Don't look down, it's only love, Baby, that we're falling in. Don't be scared, it's only love, Baby, that we're falling in._

The song ended and Misty pulled Ash closer to her, and they swayed in the empty winter air.

_Bliss. _Misty thought. Then she thought of Leaf. _Heartbreak sure to follow. _She shook her head and burrowed in Ash's neck.

She would never let her Bliss go.

* * *

><p>Dawn suddenly knew since that second kiss that she and Paul weren't just getting detentions by accident anymore. They were getting them on purpose. So that after Dawn pecked Lucas on the lips and sent him away they could meet up and start up where they left off.<p>

Sometimes Dawn felt like a horrible person.

Other times, not so much.

Lucas picked her up from the bowels, that day. He held her hand as he walked her to his car. He kissed her softly and opened the door for her.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait. And he calls exactly when he says he will. He's close to my mother, Talks business with my father. He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable…_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin', And kissin' in the rain. And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name, You're so in love that you act insane. And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and comin' undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you. _

"How did detention go?" Lucas asked as he started the car to drive Dawn home. It was times like these that she felt really guilty. Lucas was such a good guy. He was cute and sweet and safe.

Safe.

Dawn was starting to hate that word.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin', And my heart's not breakin', 'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all._

But sometimes Dawn felt some kind of a love for Lucas. A love that he had let her keep her power for so long. A love that he was such a gentleman. A love that wasn't…actually love.

Why couldn't she just break up with him? Then she wouldn't be hurting him or herself or Paul.

But she did love Lucas…in a way. And she wasn't ready to give him up. Not yet. And the winter formal was coming up soon! It would be rude to break up with him before the dance…right.

That's what mattered.

The dance.

_And you were wild and crazy. Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated. Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll be screamin' and fightin', And kissin' in the rain. It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name. I'm so in love that I acted insane. And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and comin' undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you. _

_And that's the way I loved you. I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you._

Dawn hated herself. She wanted Paul. She safely loved Lucas.

She wanted both.

She couldn't have both.

She was scum for wanting both.

She was scum for taking Paul when she already had Lucas.

Dawn didn't even take the time to greet anyone when Lucas dropped her off. She didn't even kiss him goodbye. She was so mad with herself. She stormed right upstairs and locked the door, swearing to never come out.

* * *

><p>By the time Misty got home, her powers were long gone. They were gone the minute he had gotten an A on that test. In love. Misty tested out the word on her tongue. <em>I'm in love. <em>

She rushed inside to tell everyone.

"Guys! I lost my powers!" Misty yelled. Leaf, though, was the only one home.

"Oh no." Leaf shuffled past the kitchen, iced tea in hand, "You know what happens next, right?"

Misty didn't like her tone. Not at all. _Don't spoil my mood, don't spoil my mood, don't spoil my mood, _Misty willed Leaf. She couldn't really mentally do it anymore – because her powers were gone! Such a weird feeling – but she tried. She tried desperately to try and stop Leaf from saying what was inevitably going to come out of her mouth.

"The heartbreak."

Misty closed her eyes. She wanted to pretend like she hadn't just heard what Leaf had just said.

"Be quiet, Leaf. You're spoiling my good mood." Misty said in slow breaths. She wanted to hit her, really badly. But she was going to control herself. No hitting. No slapping. No screaming horrible things that could never be taken back. It was just two words. Only one, really. One word.

One, meaningless word. Because Ash loved her. He had even said it, right after the song ended and before he kissed her.

He told her he loved her.

And she said it back.

And Bliss was never going to end.

* * *

><p>May was having these…inklings. Not quite feelings, but something in the pit of her stomach that twisted whenever she saw Drew. Whenever he gave her a rose (which was pretty often, considering she now had to keep two vases to hold all the roses), her stomach would do that little flip-flop. That feeling of the biggest drop on a roller coaster.<p>

May loved roller coasters.

She wasn't sure she loved this feeling.

But she would get it whenever she looked at him, or caught him looking at her.

And there were those moments, like now, when she swore he was going to kiss her.

They were in his room. She was eating, and he was talking about some movie he had just seen. She was sitting next to him on his bed, leaning on her shoulder.

May didn't think that was out of the ordinary. Just Friends could do that, right? Lean on each other's shoulders? Wasn't that what friends were for?

"You would have liked it, airhead." Drew smirked, "It was a stupid movie."

"Are you dissing my taste in movies?" May asked, sticking her hand in the bag of chips.

"Yes." Drew grabbed the bag, "And you're not getting these back."

"I will wrestle you for those." May warned, completely serious.

Drew seemed to think she was joking, because he laughed and held the bag high above his head.

"Give it." She said, giving him one more chance to be smart.

"Nope." He hopped off the bed and stood on the ground, holding the chips in the air.

"You asked for it." May smiled. She jumped at him from the bed, grabbing the bag of chips in the process. He fell over, she fell over and the chips flew a few feet away from the book of them.

They looked at each other, smiling, then at the chips.

She started for them, but her grabbed her foot and held her back. She grabbed him around the waist as he tried to climb in front of her, pining him to the floor. While still holding him down, May inched her way to the chips. Her fingers met the plastic bag and May held them up, victorious.

To celebrate her victory, she sat on Drew's back.

"Winner!" May declared.

Drew made an annoyed sound.

He did a little flip, and she fell off of him, but somehow they ended up face to face.

She clung tightly to the chips.

For a split second (maybe more like three seconds) May was positive Drew was going to kiss her.

She was going to let him.

Their faces were inches apart; she could feel his breath on her face.

She wanted him to kiss her.

Right when she was sure it was going to happen, though, Drew surprised her yet again.

"Man, airhead, your breath stinks! Maybe you should lay off the chips."

May's jaw fell open, and she reached out to slap him, "Jerk!" He caught her hand though, and smirked at her.

She was stunned. Taking her second of weakness, Drew grabbed the bag of chips, hopped up, and ran out of the room.

"Give those back!" May shouted, before she went chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"Are you Ash Ketchum?" A tall girl with indigo-colored hair stopped Ash from walking to the front door. She was cute.<p>

Not as cute as his Misty. But she kind of looked like Misty – the indigo haired girl.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're the Sensational Sisters." A pink haired girl stepped out from behind the indigo haired one.

Ash stared at them blankly.

They sighed, "We're Misty's older sisters." They said, lamely.

Realization dawned on Ash's face.

"You're cute." The pink haired one smiled at Ash. "No wonder Misty likes you."

"Shut up, Lily." The indigo haired one rolled her eyes at her – obviously younger – sister. "Ash." She turned her full attention on Ash, "We've been waiting for you. Let's _talk_."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after spilling to her friends about the powerless situation, and Leaf and her making a secret no-power handshake, Misty got a phone call. It was from Ash, so she picked up on the first ring.<p>

"Ash! Hi honey! We were actually just talking about you-"

"Misty, we're breaking up." Ash's voice was cold from the other end of the line. Misty wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"Wait, I'm sorry," Misty giggled, "What? Can you repeat that?"

"We're breaking up." Ash repeated. "I'm really sorry, but it just isn't going to work out. I really am sorry. I really care about you and stuff-"

"Liar." Misty hissed into the phone. "You're a liar. You don't care about me. What kind of a game is this? This is a game, right? Lead me on. Tell me you love me – and then break up with me that very night?" Misty wiped her eyes.

"Mist. I'm so sorry! You don't understand, I-"

"Save it, Ash." Misty took in a deep breath to remain calm on the phone. "Goodbye."

She hung up the phone before she could have any regrets.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for being right." Leaf sat down on the edge of Misty's bed, holding a large bowl of ice cream.<p>

"It's okay. I guess you were kind of trying to warn me. About, you know, _it_."

"It?" Leaf giggled, as she took out a spoon to use in the ice cream too, "What's _it_?"

"Heartbreak." Misty confided, "But I think I have the third rule. It's kind of for both of us, though."

"That's great!" Leaf pushed Misty's knee, "But you have to announce it!"

Misty smiled through her tears. "GUYS! I HAVE THE THIRD RULE!"

_**END OF PART FOUR**_

* * *

><p><strong>Any one wanna try and guess the thrid rule? It's really hard, because no one actually said it...or mentioned it...or anything. BUT I do wanna see what you guys try and guess it! So, SUPER MEGA AWESOME FOXY HOT COOKIES to anyone who is close (has the right idea) and SUPER DOUBLE AWESOME FOXY HOT AMAZING SUPER AWESOME COOKIES to anyone who gets it pretty much right! <strong>

**Do the usual stuff! (Poll, review, other stories, poll, review, other stories, poll, review, other stories, review, poll, other sotries, review, poll, other stories) BIG THANKS!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Book of Love  
>MAJOR CONTESTSHIPPING! (YAY!) May reviels (did I spell that right?) to Drew the reason that she quit the piano.<br>IN THE B-STORY:  
>Paul gets cold feet<br>The boys duke it out  
>Misty cries alot<br>Leaf hates her love life**

**SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
><strong>**Falling In - Lifehouse**

**Love you forever and alw****ays,**

**Malibu :D**


	15. The Book of Love

**HEY EVERYONE! It's Sunday! Hahaha, sorry about that guys! I thought I was going to have time to update yesterday, but then I just...didn't! Whoops! Thank god my Internet is still working (we're kinda having weird thunder storms right now) or else I wouldn't be able to update until Tuesday! That would suck! **

**Okay! So, SERIOUSLY MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE! Also, MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! That would be super cool. Check out Surfergurl14's contest! And...(if you want) you can check out my other stories! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO GUESSED THE RULE! (Or, tried to). No one got it, but I didn't expect anyone to! The rule IISSS: Love Like you've Never Been Hurt. There were alot of good guesses (Mintfrost29, LoveLoverGrl, Looketh, LeafxGreenx3, SpaztasticStella,KurunaGirl ( she made me giggle, because she said she hoped she got a stale cookie! Hee hee! ^.^), Spinda Hater Ninety Seven, Allie-Cat 83, DarkRoseDiamond, Mizuki-Fire-Dragon, zflame393) SO YOU ALL GET SUPER MEGA AWESOME FOXY HOT COOKIES! (Anyone get the reference? COME ON, AVPM! I know you guys are out there!) **

**That's it, I guess! HERE WE GO! CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE BOOK OF LOVE! **

**Inspired By: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Three: Love Like you've Never Been Hurt_

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Book of Love**_

"_Love like you've_ never been hurt." Misty smiled as she wrote it down. "It's kind of lame, but I think it's a good motto."

"How'd you think of it?" Dawn asked, while rubbing Misty's shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking of this quote I once heard, _'__I finally learned what life is about...hanging on when your heart has had enough...and giving more when you want to give up.' _And the rule just kind of dawned on me, you know?" Misty just didn't want to be a totaly downer with her rule. She wanted something uplifting. Something about carrying on. Never giving up. She knew (somewhere) that Ash still cared about her. Even if he was acting stupid right now. She was just going to power through it. No matter how much it hurt.

May nodded.

She wasn't really paying close attention, though. She was thinking about Drew. Which had been happening a lot lately.

"It fits, doesn't it?" Misty looked at the Five Rule of Being Psychic, bringing May back to the real world. "Love like you've never been hurt. I think it's a good one."

"Great." May nodded, "I love it." She looked around the room, "Hey! Everyone's had a rule except me!"

"Maybe you'll be next." Dawn winked.

May looked at Leaf and Misty…and she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to think of the next rule.

Anyway, she was meeting Drew in the piano closet. And he was bringing dinner!

It wasn't a date, of course, just two friends having a dinner in a closet.

May hugged everyone and went out.

Dawn, Leaf, and Misty watched her go.

"She's gonna lose her powers to him, isn't she?" Leaf finally asked.

"Nope." Misty shook her head, "Not tonight. She's too stubborn. And she thinks they're just friends. But have you _seen_ the vase of roses she's got in her room? There's got to be, like, ten at _least_. He's falling for her."

"_That_," Dawn pointed her index finger as she turned to go to her room, "may just be the problem."

* * *

><p>"So," Drew leaned back against May's piano, "Why did you quit? The piano, I mean."<p>

"It's a long story." Somehow, with Drew – even too close to that piano – May's fingers could sit still in her lap like good little fingers should.

"And you think I'm going somewhere, Airhead?" Drew asked, raising his eyebrows. Even though they were now friends, the nickname Drew had given her still stuck. May didn't mind it so much anymore.

May sighed, defeated. "The reason I quit…I quit because of my mother."

May paused, waiting for the guffaw that was sure to follow. Sometimes Drew surprised her, though. He, like the good guy he was, didn't laugh. He simply leaned back, making himself comfortable, and waited silently for her to continue.

May thought of the billions of emails she had gotten. She thought of the lies and the sneaking and the tears and the screaming and May finally let it all out.

"I started playing when I was little." May began, "I don't really know when, exactly, or _why_, but I was _good_. Even as a little kid. I had that talent where you could hear the music once and then know which notes to play. And when I heard a song, I had it memorized for, well, for forever.

"When I was little, it was fun. The piano. The time with my mother. Everything. But Mom took it really seriously. She would yell and rant and rage and things of that nature. And, at first, I didn't mind it. It was kind of like having a sports coach. But…as I got older it got less and less fun. It wasn't about the _music_, anymore, you know? It was about _her_, and her need for me to be perfect.

"So, one day, I just quit. I yelled back at her. I told her I hated her, hated the piano, hated _everything_. I quit. I swore to her – to myself - I would never go back."

"But you miss it."

"The piano? Everyday." May smiled dreamily at the ceiling, "Her? Not so much. She deluded herself on…on…on this childish dream that I was still playing. But I swore to her I wouldn't. So I don't – not where anyone can tell her I do, that is."

May looked at the piano, refusing to look at Drew. Melancholy settled over her. And nostalgia. May let out a large sigh of sadness.

"May?" Drew whispered. At first, May didn't answer. She didn't look at him. She looked at the piano.

_The day the music died…_

Her mind was a million miles away, a million years back, before Drew. Before Beneficium Academy. Back to the Land of Music and Love and Family and Fun. Before Perfection and Feeling and Hatred and Want came in and destroyed it.

May didn't turn around when Drew said her name a second time. She felt his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move.

He pulled her slowly into his arms, resting his chin so it was at the top of her head.

May leaned into him, silent tears flowing down her face.

_The day the music died. _

* * *

><p>Dawn pulled Paul a bit closer, scrambling to fill her <em>need<em>. Her need for him.

These days, the bowels were not getting organized. Not. At. All.

Dawn was too busy kissing Paul to worry about organization. Even if she really needed to organize her life.

Paul.

Lucas.

If he knew she was cheating on him, he would be _crushed_. When Dawn thought about that she wanted to slap herself. Lucas, such a good guy, he didn't deserve her.

And yet she dragged him along: hook, line, and sinker.

Like the horrible person she was.

Dawn didn't like to think about that often, though. Especially not when she was kissing Paul. Because then she felt guilty. And guilt was her best color.

"Dawn," Paul spoke against her lips. Dawn smiled in spite of herself. The way he said her name…it was like nothing else. "Dawn." Paul pulled back. Dawn frowned.

She was one sad person if a boy stopping kissing her could make her unhappy.

"What, Paul?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have to go." He wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her, at something behind her. She didn't bother to look back to see what it was. She was too annoyed with him for breaking their kiss.

"Aw, but detention isn't over…" She pressed her lips to his again. He let her lips linger there from a moment, but then retreated.

"I know, but I'm ditching the rest of it today. I'm sorry, but I have something I've got to do." He still wasn't looking at her while he talked. "I've really got to go."

He loosed her grip on his shirt and ran off.

Dawn looked around the unorganized bowels. She had twenty minutes left of detention and only one thing to do – organize.

* * *

><p>"You <em>hypocrite<em>!" Drew's fist narrowly missed Paul's face, only because Paul had barely dodged it. Drew wound up to strike again, "You fucking hypocrite!"

"Drew!" Ash yelled, "Chill!"

"He yells at me for being friends with May and yet he's making out with Dawn in the bowels! I saw them! I _saw_ them!"

Ash ran behind Drew to hold him back from beating the crap out of Paul.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Drew." Ash sighed. Drew didn't back down. Ash had been mope-y lately, ever since he and Misty broke up.

But that was his own fault.

He was out anyway. It was just Drew and Paul left.

And they couldn't be risking it. Which made Drew want to hurt himself _and_ Paul. Because Drew was risking it too. Just as much as Paul.

Or at least he wanted to. Acreus, did he want to.

Drew reached out once more and punched Paul in the jaw. It didn't do much, but it made him feel better.

Ash went to go mope.

* * *

><p>"You think he would at least tell me why we broke up, you know? Like, I mean, it was so sudden. Right after he told me he loved me!" Misty shook her head. She just didn't get it.<p>

Leaf rubbed her back. Leaf and Misty had been talking about feelings a lot lately. Well, Misty was talking. Leaf was listening and consoling and pretending she was totally and completely over Gary.

Which she wasn't. But that secret was so locked up Leaf was sure it wouldn't ever come out – even if she wanted it to.

Faking strong was much harder than Leaf had given it credit for. She had thought it was going to be easy to put on a smile and ignore him in the halls and wish she could cry along with Misty – when she couldn't.

It was hard. It was damn _hard_.

"Why don't you just go up to him and ask him – point blank? It'd be good closure." Leaf offered. At least she had the satisfaction of knowing why Gary broke it off with her – not that they were even together – because he was a player. It was simple as that.

_They_ weren't together for two months. _They_ didn't tell each other they loved each other. _They _weren't even a _They. _

The thought made Leaf feel even more like crap.

_Screw Gary_, She liked to think, _there are better guys out there. _

But Leaf hated thinking about dating other people. She hated the thought of being happy without him.

It was her own damned fault she was so miserable. She didn't do shit about it.

And yet she chose to stay miserable.

Leaf turned back to Misty, who was obviously considering Leaf's advice.

"Maybe I will." She finally said, "But not now. Not yet. I…I don't think I can look at him and not cry." Misty wiped her eyes, "Will you skip Talents with me?"

Leaf smiled sadly, "I thought you'd never ask."

_Long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance, that I could make those people dance. And maybe, they'd be happy, for a while. _

_Did you write the book of love?_ _Because it sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Well, that was fun! Don't you think? I think it was fun! <strong>

**DO THE THINGS I ASK YOU TO DO! POLL. REVIEW. OTHER STORIES. POLL. REIVEW. OTHER STORIES. REIVEW. POLL. OTHER STORIES. REVIEW. POLL. OTHER STORIES. REVIEW. POLL. OTHER STORIES. ANNNDDD Check out Surfergurl14's contest! PLEASE! DO THESE THINGS! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Happily Never After  
>When the roof caves, the truth comes out. Dawn's lies go no further.<br>IN THE B-STORY:  
>Misty decides she needs to know...just not yet.<br>May and Drew...(I'll let you figure that one out for yourself.)**

**SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
>American Pie (It's an old song, but I think it's amazing. And it totally fits this chapter, if I do say so myself)<strong>

**See you next week!**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	16. Happily Never After

**So, I know it's Tuesday and you all hate me because I totally didn't update this Saturday, but I was out at St. Louis until really late on Monday (we left early on Saturday) and I had a party on Friday...and now it's Tuesday. So, I'm sorry. DON'T HATE ME! At least I'm updating. **

**Here's fair warning - I'm not gonna be able to update THIS Saturday either, and I don't know when I AM going to be able to...possibly on Friday. But no promises. HERE'S A FUN FACT! SATURDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :))) I'm going to be in Disneyland for my birthday too! (Which, honestly, is the best possible thing to do). SOOO, yeah. MAKE SURE TO WISH ME A HAPPY BIRHTDAY! (Lol, jk, you don't have to...*meek voice* but it would be nice *wishful smile*)**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, CHECK OUT MY POLL, MY OTHER STORIES, *AND* SURFERGURL14'S CONTEST! Thanks! :)))**

**HERE WE GO! Chapter Fifteen: Happily Never After**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14 ;D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Three: Love Like you've Never Been Hurt_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Happily Never After**_

_Misty sat, staring_ at the phone. She still believed that somehow, it was a mistake. Even after a week of avoiding him and ditching Talents with Leaf, Misty still believed that he would call back any minute. And tell her he loved her. Tell her he was sorry. Tell her he wanted her back.

It wasn't ever going to happen, of course.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday, when I caught your eye. And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. _

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me__this thing is breaking down. We almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby, what happened? Please tell me, 'Cause one second it was perfect. Now you're halfway out the door._

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all, and you flashback to when he said, forever and always. Oh, oh. Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always._

Misty wanted to cry. She wanted to run over and face him and beg an explanation. But she didn't have that strength. She didn't have the ability to hear the reason. What if it was something really bad? Like he loved someone else? Or he was just kidding, when he said those things, and he never really meant them and he couldn't believe she believed him and Mew she was so stupid and…it hurt Misty just to think about.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest, that made you run and hide like a scared little boy? I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute, Now I'm not so sure.  
>So here's to everything, coming down to nothing. Here's to silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore.<em>

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called, and then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all. And you flashback to when he said forever and always. Oh, oh. Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so. Oh, oh._

Even with Leaf to help her, Misty wasn't sure anyone really knew how she felt. Leaf had fallen in love and been abandoned, yes. But she hadn't told him. She hadn't dated for two months. She hadn't known what it was like to walk down the hallways hand in hand or lean on his shoulder during class or sneak out to kiss under the stairwells or get _caught_ for kissing under the stairwells. Yes, Misty felt sorry for Leaf.

But not as much as she did for herself.

Only feeling sorry for herself was not a Misty value. She needed to go over and right his doorbell and demand – _demand_ – that he tell her whatever it was she did wrong.

But not yet.

Because cowardice was a Misty value.

At least right now. _  
><em>

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything? Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
>'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always. Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all. And you flashback to when we said forever and always.<em>

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always._

Misty stretched out and lay down on her bed. She thought of her rule, Love Like you've Never Been Hurt.

She was going over there tomorrow.

She wasn't going to sit around and feel sorry for herself anymore.

* * *

><p>Dawn grabbed Paul by the neck, turning his head so she could closer inspect his cheek, "What happened to you?" She squealed. His face was all red. At least, his cheek was. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine." Paul pushed Dawn off. She looked at him, startled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking hurt.

"Me. You. Us." Paul ran his hand through his perfect purple hair. "This. What we're doing. I like you, Dawn. Okay? And if we're going to be together, I'm not going to snoop around you're boyfriend's back. You're a cheater, you know that, Dawn? A fucking _cheater._ And yet I still want you."

Dawn looked startled. She hadn't ever seen this side of Paul. She hadn't ever been called a cheater. Except by herself, but that was different. This was…this was someone else, someone she cared about, spitting it in her face. Dawn could lie to herself all she wanted, but now the word was lying in the open. She had underestimated its true force. Because it was true. Dawn was a cheater. And Paul knew that better than anyone.

She got _detentions_ for this guy.

"But I'm not going to be your – or anyone's – second choice. I'm not sure why I even let this go as far as it did."

Paul looked strained as he reached out and brushed Dawn's hair.

"A fucking cheater." He repeated, yet there was gentleness to his voice. Another thing Dawn had never heard before.

"So make your choice. Me or him. It shouldn't be that hard. Maybe, first you should tell him about your little secret."

Paul smiled grimly at her, as if nothing he had said should in any way hurt her feelings. It did, but that was Paul.

_Never been anywhere as cold as you…_

Dawn stood up, rising to her full five-foot-three and spat back in his face, "Screw you, Paul Shinji."

_A fucking cheater. _The scarring words rang in her mind. The words wouldn't have hurt if they weren't true. They were true, and both of them knew it. He had her pegged. He had her pegged so well. It wasn't fair. Life isn't fair.

And now she had to choose.

* * *

><p>Lucas picked her up, again. He kissed her. But Dawn didn't kiss him back.<p>

_Is she okay? Is she going to break up with me? Aw, not now! I love you, Dawn! Please don't break up with me._

"Lucas, I have something to tell you." Dawn blurted out.

Lucas pulled the car over and stopped it. He was so kind and considerate.

One of the things Dawn faux-loved about him.

"Yeah?" _Please don't break up with me! _

"You're going to hate me." Dawn kept going, speeding on._ It's_ _now or never_, she thought, while Lucas worried over Dawn ending it with him.

"I could never hate you."

"Oh, no." Dawn shook her head, "You could."

"I'm not sure that's possible-"

"I cheated on you. With Paul. Not for very long! Just a few weeks. I'm really sorry. And now, now I have mixed feelings. I love you…but I might…possibly…love him, too." It all came out in a rush. A horrible rush. A terrible rush of all the lies she'd been storing up for the past few weeks.

"Oh." Lucas looked at her. Then at the road. Then back at her, "I must admit, that does kind of hurt."

"I'm sorry!" Dawn was near tears, because she knew somewhere in her heart of hearts, she wasn't completely sorry. "I don't know why I did it!" That was lie. Dawn knew perfectly well why. But she couldn't _tell_ him that. There were certain things that you don't tell people.

"I know you're sorry." Lucas leaned over and pecked Dawn on the head, "And I'm going to give you a little space. A little room for you to think about it and decide who you want." Lucas smiled sadly at her.

Dawn tried to get a reading on his thoughts, but didn't get…much. She got a little, small glimpses of words that were beyond recognition, but not much.

Her powers. They were fading.

Because she had told Lucas she might possibly love Paul.

_A fucking cheater. _

Paul was right about her. But Lucas didn't end things right away with her. He dropped her off at home, pecked her on the head, and told her to think about it. He didn't even pressure her to choose him.

How Dawn was supposed to choose was beyond her.

She obviously wasn't worthy of either of them. Except maybe Paul. When he was in one of his ass moods.

_Fucking Cheater._

_Never been anywhere as cold as you…_

Dawn didn't say anything to anyone as she walked to her room. May watched her go. She watched her face.

_Another heartbreak. _She thought. _More tears to shed. More hugs to give. More sorrows to endure._

Where were the happy endings?

'_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you.  
><em>_Thinking of you.  
><em>_What you would do  
><em>_If you were the one who was spending the night.  
><em>_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Now, now the lesson's learned  
><em>_I touched and I was burned  
><em>_Oh, I think you should know  
><em>_That when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. _

* * *

><p>May had to let off some steam. Everyone was so<em> sad<em> in her house. Leaf was faking strong. Misty was down-and-out gloomy, and now even _Dawn_ – the sun on a gloomy day, the pep in peppy, the cheerleader – was under the weather.

May went to her closet, swearing to only play a few bars.

It didn't happen that way. A few bars turned into a few measures. A few measures stretching out into a –

NO!

May ripped her hands from the keys. Even off the keys, her fingers continued to play, finishing the song.

No, no, no! May pulled her legs up to her chest. She couldn't believe she had almost done that! Almost went there. Almost given into the piano completely and totally.

May shook her head. Shivering, she left her closet. She needed someone. Anyone.

No. Not anyone.

Just –

"Drew!" May yelled, still shaking yet startled when warm hands flew on her shoulders. "I didn't see you there!"

"Are you okay?" Drew looked over her, holding her at arm's length as he inspected her.

May didn't answer. She just shook her head.

Drew didn't waste any time. Instead of hugging her, holding her like _just friends_ should, he kissed her.

It was probably the most blissful two seconds of May's life. Then Drew realized what he had done, and broke away from her.

May stared at him, startled.

"Drew!" She cried.

It was his turn not to answer. It was his turn to run away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was...nice. At least there was some Contestshipping going on in there! Whoo! Contestshipping! Okay - just a quick little poll, how many of you think that Lucas should have broken up with Dawn? I really want to know. I know why he didn't, of course, and I'm sure you can guess, but I want to know if you think I should have made him break up with her. ALSO, I would like to hear why you think Lucas DIDN'T break up with Dawn. Yeah. So, tell me all that and I'll be one happy camper! :) <strong>

**OKAY! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! AND MAYBE MY OTHER STORIES! AND SURFERGURL14'S CONTEST! **

**Chapter Sixteen: Elephant in the Room  
>CONTEST SHIPPING!<br>****A little bit of all the shippings, actually...but it's not a happy chapter.  
>It IS my favorite chapter, though. Which is why I'm happy I'm updating it on my birthday. It was one of the first chapters I wrote for this story ;D<strong>

**Songs in this Chapter  
><strong>**Forever and Always - Taylor Swift****  
>Thinking of You - Katy Perry<strong>

**See you soon! I hope! :)))**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	17. Elephant in the Room

**HEY GUYS! IT'S...Friday? What is this?  
>Since I'm going to be gone tommrrow (aka my birthday! THANKS FOR ALL THE BIRHTDAY WISHES! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!) I decided that I was going to update today, Friday. Also, for a special little birthday treat, I am updating TWO (that's right, not one, but TWO) Chapters! (Also, because they are both relativley short). So yes, you can thank me!<strong>

**Alright, as a special birthday gift to me, MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! And check out my POLL, and my other STORIES (Maidens of the Realms was just updated last Wednesday!) and check out Surfergurl14's CONTEST! **

**HERE WE GO! CHAPTER (My personal favorite, simply because it was one of the first that I wrote) EIGHTEEN: ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM.**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Three: Love Like you've Never Been Hurt_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Elephant in the Room**_

**May's POV:**

_The next day_, I snuck my way back into the closet. I knew I shouldn't have, after the almost fiasco where I almost played a full song, but I couldn't avoid it anymore. Drew made me want to play.

But I wasn't just playing for Drew.

I was playing for me.

And I need that. I needed to be by the piano. Even if I did cave and play a full song, I would be okay. Because I would forgive myself.

I hoped.

I stood there, staring at the piano. Tempted. Tempting.

So obvious. Huge. Sitting there. Staring at me.

It was like there was an elephant in the room. The one thing I was trying to avoid was just getting bigger and bigger and bigger until I could barely breathe because I was getting pushed into the walls.

It was so empty, so dark. And I was so hurt, so ready to break down that I at least had to sit down on the bench.

"It's been a long time, buddy." I brushed my hand over the closed piano. "How about we…reunite?"

The words slipped out before I could stop them and my body took control. Slowly, I opened the case of the piano.

_No, May! You promised yourself you would stop! What if your mom finds out? She's murder you over it! You'll be back to that horrid schedule. _

_Mom is miles away, _my other inner voice contradicted, _no one has to know. _

Before my other inner voice could react, my hands were on the keys. Sweet, slightly bitter, bliss washed over me.

The piano gave me something that nothing else could. It gave me peace. As much as I hated to admit it, the piano was part of me.

I played a song. A whole song. Not just a few notes to let off steam. A whole, long, beautiful, twisting song.

My Immortal by Evanescence. I only played the notes, but I sang the song in my head.

I played the notes over and over again, like a song stuck on replay. I just couldn't get the melody out of my head.

Abruptly, a box fell over. I head the _thunk_ of the cardboard box and its contents on the wood floor. I stop playing, my hands frozen over the keys. I whipped my head around rapidly, trying to spot the person who pushed the box over.

"Hey, May." A soft, sad voice came from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

May jumped. "Drew!" She cried, placing her hands to her heart. "Dear Arceus, you scared me!"

"I know. I tend to do that a lot, don't I, May?" Drew smirked. He took his hands off her shoulders.

_May. _May thought, _why did he call me May? He always calls me Airhead._

She turned in my chair, "What's wrong, Drew?"

"That was a pretty song." Drew leaned back against the wall, totally ignoring her question, "Such a pretty song. You're really gifted, you know that?"

_Why the hell was he being so nice to me? _May wondered suspiciously, watching Drew with cautious eyes.

"Thanks, Drew…I guess."

"May. May, we can't be friends anymore." He said it so abruptly; May's heart seemed to stop. Why the hell was he saying this? Why now? What was wrong? "This whole thing…it's just wrong."

"And why not? Why can't we be friends?" May's blood boiled, "because you're afraid that you'll fall for me?" She wasn't sure she meant the words until they were out of her mouth. Once they were, she knew they were true. She meant them.

"Don't be stupid, I'd never fall for an airhead like _you_." Drew flicked his hair, his face going hard, "And it's not just you. It's not just _us_. Everyone's different since you…fucking _girls_ moved here. All Ash ever does is wish Misty and him were back together. Gary doesn't date new girls anymore. He sits and stares out the window and thinks of Leaf and how he let her go. And Paul. I don't even want to _think_ about Paul. He's starring at the phone, waiting for Dawn to call and tell him she chose him. But he swears he's not in love. It's gross. And whose fault is it? Yours. _You fucking girls'_!"

May felt her heart breaking. Her face fell. He back tracked. He seemed to want to take back everything he just said, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, May." He whispered, "So sorry."

"No." May whispered, fighting off the tears. "You're not sorry. You're nowhere _near_ sorry. You're an arrogant, cocking bastard who has bipolar problems and who can't decide what he wants! I hate you! I really do! I regret ever being friends with you, you jerk! You bastard!" May wanted to call him every dirty, ugly name she could think of. But her almost-tears cut her off.

"May!" Drew grabbed for her hand.

"Just go away, Drew!" May ripped her hands out of his, "Just go away! Get out of my life!"

It figured _this_ happened the night she tried to play the piano again.

Drew's eyes looked hurt. Like he had any reason to be.

"All right." He whispered, "As you wish." He backed out of the dim room, his green hair bright, even in the dark.

May watched him, her eyes filled with tears, as he left. Once he was gone, May let it all out.

Her tears fell from her face to the lonely, cold piano keys.

_Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all too well. _

* * *

><p>Dawn's body shook violently as she let the tears fall. The pictures of her and Lucas and her and Paul sat, still as night, in front of her. Taunting.<p>

_Pick me! Pick me! _Each picture seemed to scream, the noises too loud, in Dawn's ears. She could feel her heart breaking over and over again.

A new scar for every sob.

The pictures were ruined with tears.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive._

* * *

><p>Leaf was curled up in a corner in her bathroom. After stumbling and tripping with misty eyes, she had finally let it all go. She was sick of being strong. Screw that.<p>

The storm outside didn't help her mood, taking out the power and leaving Leaf in the dark. All alone, just like always.

She tilted her head up to the ceiling, the tears streaming down her face.

Her façade had broken. If only for tonight.

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

* * *

><p>Too wimpy to go inside and face him, Misty was sitting in her car, watching out of the rain-soaked window. Lighting crashed and she jumped. But not really. She watched as a car pulled up into <em>his <em>driveway. Lightning struck again and lit up the sky. She could she perfectly who got out of the car. It was _him. He _looked down at her, sitting in the car, watching out her window, just as the lightning struck again. She could see his face perfectly, in the split-second light. She _knew_ he saw her watching, but he quickly looked away.

When _he _went inside, Misty broke down crying herself.

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon. _

* * *

><p><em>Here's a toast, to all those here hear me all too well…<em>

_Here's to the nights we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye to tomorrow's gonna come to soon._

_Here's to tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then. There we are. Tell me what you think. <strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: And The Melody Gets Out  
>May. Pain. Songs. Boys?<br>Leaf and a horrid phone call.  
>The Fourth Rule.<strong>

**Songs In This Chapter:  
>Here's To Tonight - Eve6<strong>

**Please make sure to Review. Poll (on my profile). Stories. Contest. (Remember, it's my birthday tommorrow...Thanks again for the birthday wishes! Love you guys)**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	18. And the Melody Gets Out

**Well, here we are. It's still Friday. I'm still updating! **

**Review. Poll. Other Stories. Contest. DO IT. I DARE YOU. **

**HERE WE GO, CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: AND THE MELODY GETS OUT!**

**Inspired By: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Three: Love Like you've Never Been Hurt_

_**Chapter Seventeen: And the Melody Gets Out**_

May, the tears still dripping down her face, turned to the piano. She placed her fingers on the exact keys they were before, and let it all out.

But this time she sang.

"_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, all of me._

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me. I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, all of me."_

May wasn't able to stop playing. Like before, she played and sang over and over again, like a broken record. Only this time, May was broken.

* * *

><p>Leaf's phone rang. Expecting it to be May or Misty or Dawn or Sam or some other girlfriend, Leaf didn't even bother herself with looking at the number. She pressed 'Talk' and put the phone to her ear.<p>

"Hello?" She said cheerily. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she peered at the mirror, trying to figure out how she was going to do her makeup with just one hand.

"Leaf?" The voice that came through the speaker was not feminine. The voice made her heart beat against her chest loudly, every part of her body going cold. "Leaf, are you there? It's me. Gary. I'm – I'm – I'm sorry, okay?"

Leaf couldn't move. She had her mascara in one hand, the other twisting the cap off, and the phone still perched between her shoulder and ear.

"Leaf?" Gary repeated, "Leaf, are you there? I apologized, okay? I want you back-"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Leaf sprung to action. She didn't say anything. She dropped the phone on the floor, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Oh, Mew, oh, Mew, oh, Mew." Leaf fumbled around for a bit, but finally succeeded in grabbing her phone again.

She stared at it, listening as the voice came through the speakers. His voice. She had been waiting for this call for so long.

"I made a mistake, okay, Leaf? You're the one I want to be with."

It took all her strength to press 'end'.

The voice ceased. Leaf dropped the phone again, staring at it as if it was possessed.

"Oh, Mew." Leaf curled up into the fetal position, holding her knees close, "Oh, Mew. What have I done?"

It still felt pretty good, Leaf decided. She wasn't going to take him back, not matter how much she wanted to. He hurt her once. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again.

No matter how hard he tried.

_I learned to live, half alive.  
><em>_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>_Running around, leaving scars.  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts,  
><em>_And tearing love apart  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul  
><em>_So don't come back for me.  
><em>_Don't come back at all._

* * *

><p>It was Brendan who found her, stumbling around like she was drunk and trying to hold herself together.<p>

He had been avoiding her when she was hanging out with Drew. But, now that she alone and obviously in need, Brendan ran right up to her and – like that day at the football game – offered her his jacket. May smiled at him – her sweet, broken, sad smile – and walked under the shelter of his arm.

He drove her home.

And when she got out of his car, he asked her out.

"But you were avoiding me for so long!" May exclaimed, not wanting to turn down the offer – for fear of hurting Brendan's feelings – but not exactly wanting to take it, either.

Brendan shrugged, "That's because you were hanging out with Hayden. That's one of your flaws," He laughed and poked her nose, "But, sometimes, you've just got to forgive and forget, you know?" He had meant it as a joke, May decided as she smiled at him and watched him drive away.

But it was true.

May entered the house screaming, "Guys! I have the fourth rule!"

And the heartbreak that went with it.

_**END OF PART FIVE**_

* * *

><p><strong>I think this rule is the easiest. Possibly. Who wants to guess it? It's in here, somewhere. It might be a song, it might be a quote. I wanna see who gets it. (I'm sure you all will, it's not hard) :))) GOOD LUCK! <strong>

**Review. Review. Review. Review! Poll. Poll. Poll. Contest. Contest. Contest. Stories. Stories. Stories.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Sisterly Love  
>Misty confronts Ash ;D<strong>

**Songs In This Chapter:  
><strong>**My Immortal - Evanscence  
><strong>**Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri**

**Uhm, yeah. I think that's it! So, REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY TOMMORROW! PLEASE! YAYAYAYAY! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK! (Sunday, Probably)**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	19. Sisterly Love

**Hey, so, it's Tuesday...and 1:31 in the morning, and I can't sleep, and I just remembered that I had to update. Sowwy! I wuv you! **

**I'm really, really, REALLY too lazy to write down all the people who got the rule right - because most of you did - so, CONGRATS! TO YOU WHO GUESSED "Forgive and Forget"! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! TAKE A COOKIE! *Holds out steaming plate of cookies* Enjoy! And great guessing! **

**Please do the usual. (Suddenly, I'm very tired and just want this over with, so yeah. Just do it) Poll. Stories. Review. Contest. My Profile for more details.**

**Enjoy Chapter Eighteen; Sisterly Love**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Four: Forgive and Forget_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Sisterly Love**_

"_Forgive and forget." _May scrawled messily, "There. Rule number four."

"How'd you get that one?" Misty peered at the paper.

"I forgive Drew for what he did." May explained, "And now I'm going to _forget _he ever existed."

"But," Dawn cleared her throat.

"But nothing." May smiled a forced smile, "I'm dating Brendan now. And I think you should all follow in my example and get new boyfriends so you won't be so sad."

Dawn could see that May was only dating Brendan to make Drew jealous. And to ease the pain.

The pain.

The pain they all shared.

"Come here." Dawn made a big motion to her girls, "Group hug!" The four girls, all heartbroken, all strong, huddled together in a big collection of tears and comfort and sisterly love.

"I love you guys." Misty finally squeaked, "Don't ever change."

"You sound like a yearbook." May giggled, wiping her eyes.

"How did we let ourselves get so hung up over these guys?" Leaf wondered, "All we need is each other."

"Guys," Dawn whispered, "I have an announcement. Something I've been keeping a secret, for a while now…"

The rest of the night was spent sharing secrets and laughing and smiling and forgiving.

And even a bit of forgetting.

* * *

><p>Misty took a deep breath. And let it out. She turned to go, but then turned back.<p>

Finally, after minutes of debate, Misty raised her hand and rung the doorbell. Twice. And once more just for good measure.

"_What_?" Paul ripped open the door, mid-third ring. "Ringing _once_ is _fine_, you know."

"I need to talk to Ash." Misty ignored Paul's temper tantrum. She knew about him and Dawn.

And she was slightly disgusted/intrigued by it.

"_Now_." She added, standing tall and strong. All five-foot-eight of her.

"ASH!" Paul roared. He gave Misty the evil eye and opened the door.

Misty took a tentative step in.

"ASH!" Paul bellowed again, "Get your LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" Misty watched Paul shake his head and turn away, "He'll be right down." He called over his shoulder.

Misty had been in the boy's house plenty of times before. Only this time, it was different. Quiet. Sad. Empty.

The last time she was there, Drew and Paul were mock-wrestling and Gary was shouting at the TV. The house was alive, full of boys and testosterone and bravado and life.

There was no such laughter now.

Ash came down the stairs with a burger in hand.

"_What_ Paul?" Ash demanded with a mouth full of food. He stopped short when he saw Misty. He swallowed, staring at her. It was as if he was waiting for her to vanish. When he saw that she wouldn't, he slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Hi…Misty…" Ash took a quick bite of his burger. And then another. And another. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth, "What are you doing here?" He asked, food spilling out of his mouth.

Misty cringed.

Ash swallowed.

"I want to know." Misty said, "I want to know why you broke up with me. And don't give me some shit reason. I want the truth. And I'm not leaving till you give me it."

Ash's face mimicked a deer in headlights.

"Mist…" He used his old nickname for her, but quickly changed his mind, "I don't think you'll want to hear it."

"I don't care. I really don't. Just _tell_ me." Misty was second-guessing herself, but she pushed through. She _needed_ this. This closure.

"Fine." Ash ran his fingers through his hair and thought. He closed his eyes and started. "I got home from one of our dates, someday, and Gary told me some girls had called for me. He gave me the number and I called back. They told me they were meeting me here and there was nothing I could do about it. I gave them the address and they said they'd been there in two days. I said that was fine. They didn't give their names, which was actually really stupid of me. I got home from our date – our last date – and they were waiting for me. Both tall. One with indigo hair and the other with pink hair. They asked me if I was Ash Ketchum. I said yes, and they said they were…they were…Lily and Violet. That's it. Lily and Violet."

Misty's throat went dry.

"Anyway, Lily and Violet told me…they told me…"

"What did they tell you, Ash?" Misty demanded. She almost wanted to punch him. The idiot!

"They told me they were the Sensational Sisters. Your sisters." Ash wasn't looking at her, "And they asked me if I was dating you. I said yes. They asked me if I loved you. I said yes. They asked me if I wanted what was best for you. I said yes. Then they told me that if I wanted what was best for you that I would break up with you. I asked why. Because, Mist, I loved you. I really did. And they told me that they didn't approve of me and they didn't want me anywhere near you. They didn't want me tainting your reputation or something."

Misty's eyes were goose eggs. _Those bitches! _Misty wanted to cry. She wanted to kill them. Something, anything.

"And so I agreed. I told them I would."

"Oh my Mew." Misty reached out and in a reflex reaction, hit him over the head, "You idiot! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Misty, I'm old fashioned. If my girl's family doesn't like me, then I'm not…I'm not going to try to force them too. I want the approval."

"But what about _me_?" Misty begged, "Did you think about _me_?"

"Of course!" Ash looked at her like she was crazy, "If your sisters said I wasn't good for you, then I was obviously holding you back from your full potential. I want you to be the best you can be, Mist. And if I'm holding you back, then I'm gonna take myself out of the picture."

"You were the best thing that happened to me." Misty sighed. "And you left me out to dry. Why didn't you tell me? We could have talked to them!"

"They told me not to. They told me that if you knew they were the reason we were breaking up, then you wouldn't believe that it was for a good cause."

Misty was going to kill her sisters. And burn the bodies. And Ash. The idiot had believed her self-centered sisters!

"Ash!" She wacked him again. How in the world had she fallen in love with this dense, oblivious, trusting boy? "I…I can't believe you believed them."

"Misty. I'll believe anything when it comes to you."

"Ash, they were -"

"I don't care if they were drunk or high or selfish or crazy. Okay? I'm not going to date you without their approval. I'm sorry, Mist. But that's just how I am. Can we be friends, though? Please. I...I don't think I can live without you in my life."

It hurt Misty to answer, "Yes." She gave a strained smile, "Of course." She gave him a brief hug.

She wasn't really sure if she was going to stick to that promise.

But she needed him in her life too.

But now she had to go kill her sisters.

* * *

><p><em>They didn't pick up. <em>Misty threw her phone at the wall, and instantly regretted it. She called on the house phone, leaving a long message.

"_I am going to kill you. You are going to be dead if you don't pick up the phone in the next twenty minutes. I am not kidding. I hate you. You are horrible, life-ruining people. I loved him! I loved him and you ruined it for me! SCREW YOU! Really. I'm going to kill you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Goodbye."_

So much for sisterly love.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where everything gets iffy. Tell me if you liked it. There's no going back now, I guess. So yeah. That's life.<strong>

**The usual - Poll. Review. Stories. Contest. Profile for details. **

**I'm tired but I'm not. God, my sleeping patterns have been really weird lately. Really weird. I need sleep. **

**Next Chapter:  
>Chapter Nineteen: Love is Blind<br>An English project brings about more longing for Leaf and Gary...*raises eyebrows*  
>But is Leaf ready to Forgive and Forget? (ooh, look at me, dropping Rules left and right. Like a Boss)<strong>

**Okay. I love you guys. I'm sorry I'm late. I need sleep, now. So, I GRANT YOU WITH A NEW CHAPTER! WHOOOO. **

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	20. Love is Blind

**BAHH. It's Sunday. I'm sorry, I spent yesterday driving and watching Doctor Who (blows my mind, every time) and I TOTALLY forgot to update. (Uhm, Doctor Who next Saturday, anyone?) BUT HEY, THAT'S OKAY. I'm updating now.**

**I just wanted to take the time to say that I love each and every person that reviews. You guys are AMAZING and you make my day all day, everyday. **

**Please review, check out my poll, check out my other stories, and check out Surfergurl's contest (if it's still open, of which I'm not sure)**

**Uhm, that's it, I think. HERE WE GO! Chapter Nineteen: Love is Blind**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Four: Forgive and Forget_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Love is Blind**_

_Leaf hated English _class. Hated it with every fiber in her being. They had been put in groups of two, and her idiotic teacher had put her with Gary. Like she hadn't heard any of the gossip that went around.

And now, Leaf sat, stiff and silent, across from Gary in the library. And she wanted to kill herself. Not only was it horribly awkward, but it was terribly…_painful_. Sitting that close to him, she wanted to touch him – or fix that stray hair falling in his face – or something. Something that brought her skin in contact with _him_.

But she couldn't do it. She could never do that. The idea alone scared her half to death. If she could ever let him back in…how would she know that he wasn't just going to pull back into his old ways again? Yank back and run way like a coward again, like her dad?

Her dad.

Leaf wanted to punch both of them. But punching involved touching skin-to-skin, and Leaf was sure if that happened, she wouldn't be able to resist whatever Gary had to throw her way.

"Leaf…" Gary looked up from his library book at her. Leaf pretended like she hadn't heard him and looked around at the other groups, studying away. "Leaf, come on, let's be serious about this."

Leaf wanted to spit in his face. He was acting like she was the child! _She _wasn't the one who ran off like a coward every time she got close to liking someone! Who was it that she knew that did that?

Oh right, that would be Gary. Gary Oak, King of the Heartbreak.

_He's only gonna break-break my, break-break my heart._ Leaf sang to herself as she flipped randomly through pages in her book, trying to look busy.

"Leaf, talk to me, we've been avoiding each other for so long. Come on."

"I have nothing to say to you." Leaf blurted before she could stop herself. If she had only stayed quiet! Talking was just as a bad as touching him. It gave him incentive. Incentive to keep attacking her until she was his again.

_He's only trying to get me back because I'm the one that got away. He doesn't like me. He likes the chase. He's a womanizer. Oh, he's a womanizer. Womanizer, oh, he's a womanizer. Yeah. _Leaf didn't know why random Pop references were jumping into her head, but they were. And they were getting stuck.

Just like Gary.

Leaf really wanted to hit something.

"Of course you don't." Gary smiled, happy he had gotten a few words out of her, "But we ended so badly. I just want to clear things up…"

"No you don't." Leaf whipped around to face him, "You don't want to clear things up. You want to see if you can win me back. Mew knows why. Probably because I'm the only girl that ever got away from you. That actually fought back. Which brings me to another point. Things would have ended badly between us if I'd faced you or not. Maybe not for you, but for me. You see, Gary, in a relationship there is this thing called _'Another Person'_ and, in said relationship, you have to think of '_Another Person's feelings_, too. Not just your own, you selfish bastard."

Happy with what she had said, Leaf turned back to her book.

"What if I'm trying to make it up to you?" Gary almost sounded desperate.

"What if I don't care?" Leaf didn't even bother looking up.

"Leaf, what do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg? Is that what you want? Because that's what I'll do."

Leaf was getting angrier by the second. Angry with herself for wanting to believe him. Angry with him for trying to make her believe.

"I don't care what you do or what you say or what you ask to do. I'm not taking you back. You hurt me in ways you can't even imagine. It goes a lot deeper than roses and chocolates, Gary. But that's something you'll never understand."

"And why can't you understand that you're all I think about anymore?" Gary was almost yelling, then. Leaf was startled. She looked up at him. His face was determined and angry. He stood up, slammed his hands on his desk, and then proceeded to run a hand down his face.

Everyone was looking at him. At them. Leaf wanted the librarians to come over and tell them to shut up, but no one came.

"Gary!" Leaf whispered in a harsh voice. She was secretly enjoying this. She loved the way he was acting, all over her. "Sit down!"

May had said that he wasn't one-shot dating anymore. He wasn't dating, period. Leaf wasn't sure if it was true, but she really hoped it was. And she hoped it were because of her.

"Damn it, Leaf!" Gary shouted. Leaf _knew_ the librarians were going to come over any minute. She _hoped _they would come over, and stop the scene before it started. "Can't you see I'm doing all I can to prove to you that I want you back? That I made a mistake ever letting you go? Why can't you see that? Everyone else can! Why are you so blind? Leaf, you're the only girl I care about! You're the only one I want! You're the –"

"SSSHHH!" The librarian, too late, put her finger to her mouth and hushed Gary. Leaf's green eyes were huge and scared and confused.

"God damn it, Leaf." Gary whispered, sliding slowly back into his seat. He sprawled out in the chair, taking up as much room in the most relaxed position as possible. He ran his hand through his hair, then down his face, then repeated the cycle.

Leaf grabbed a piece of her long hand and wildly twisted it around her finger. She sat with her back to Gary. She strained herself not to look at his face. She could hear him repeat "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it," over and over and over again.

Did he mean any of that? Was he just saying that? How could she know? How could you trust someone so untrustworthy? People don't change. People never change.

"I don't know…" Leaf finally whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, Leaf saw Gary perk up. He looked at her intently. Leaf didn't turn around to face him. She stared out the library windows as she spoke. "I don't know…how to trust you, Gary. I thought I could, but I don't know. I just don't know. I'm not ready…I'm not ready to get back together with you. I don't know if I can. Because I don't know the motivation behind your actions. You're very hard to read, Gary. And, I can't get back with you if I'm not one hundred percent sure I can trust you. I just can't. I can't go through that kind of heartbreak again, Gary."

"Why can't you see-" Gary cut himself off before he could aggravate Leaf even more, "I wish you could read my mind." He finally said, startling Leaf, "Then you would know that I was being sincere."

Leaf finally looked back at him, her green eyes locking with his brown ones.

She smiled, a tiny, hopeful smile.

_Oh, Gary. You have no idea. _

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know I had to throw that line in there somewhere. The 'I wish you could read my mind'. It needed to be in this story at some point, jsut to be cliche and ironic. ;D THERE YOU GO. IRONIC AND CLICHE, ALL IN ONE! <strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. *I* personally, like this chapter. **

**I'm thinking about re-writing or adding onto Chapter Twenty. It's kind of pointless and random, so I might just get rid of it all together, so I'm not even going to bother posting a little 'what's happening next chapter' thing. BUT, I will tell you, Chapter Twenty-One (which might become Chapter Twenty) is called The Four Rules of Being Psychic, so let your little minds go to work on THAT. Chapter Twenty-One is also the end of Part Five. **

**Poll. Review. Review. Other Stories. Possibly Contest. Do it. Now. **

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu ;D**


	21. A Love that Lasts a Lifetime

**Alright! Here I am, Saturday morning, FREAKING OUT ABOUT DOCTOR WHO (which is in TEN HOURS AND FORTY-EIGHT MINUTES!) and updating this story. WHOOHOOO. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ: Last chapter, I told you guys I was thinking about deleting chapter 20. You guys all got freaked out at me, saying that you LIKED chapter 20. I think you guys got a weee bit confused. Due to TFROBP having a Prolouge, the chapters look like they are one higher than they are. The last chapter I updated (the one wiht Leaf and Gary) was chapter NINETEEN! I would never, EVER delete that chapter! It's very important! It was this chapter (the one I am posting right now) that I was thinking of deleting. Sorry for the confusion!  
>That aside, I am posting Chapter 20 (or Chapter 21, if you please) A Love that Last a Lifetime anyway. It is stupid and it is filler and I kind of hate it, so don't be mean in your reviews. To make up for the stupid-filler-ness of this chapter, I am posting ANOTHER chapter, Chapter 21. <strong>

**It would really make my day if you leave reviews on BOTH chapters...because I liked getting reviews! So, make sure to do that and REVIEW! Now, I wonder if anyone actually reads this whole thing...if you do, write "Doctor Who Forever!" (in your review, of course). And then make sure to review, check out my poll, my other stories, and that's it because Surfergurl's contest is closed :(**

**HERE WE GO! Chapter Twenty: A LOVE THAT LASTS A LIFETIME (Warning: Mostly Filler...sorry :( )**

**Inspired By: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Four: Forgive and Forget_

_**Chapter Twenty: A Love that Lasts a Lifetime**_

_Dawn couldn't make _up her mind. It was stupid, but she really couldn't. She could deal with that kind of a decision. She knew both Lucas and Paul were getting sick waiting for her to just get it over with. She was almost waiting for one of them to just say, "Okay, I give up! I'm not waiting for you!" and make the decision for her.

But they didn't. And they both kept their distances, as if the one who stayed furthest away from her, gave her the 'most space to think', would win her.

So Dawn sought them out. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she wanted to talk to each one of them and define what their relationship was really all about.

Leaf told her to make a Pro and Con list.

Dawn had started, with something like this, but then had gotten aggravated.

**LUCAS**  
><span>Pros:<span>  
>He's safe.<br>He's cute.  
>He's so sweet.<br>He's, you know, perfect.  
>Every girl's dream.<br>Cons:  
>There aren't any sparks…<p>

The Cons List was very short, with one or two things. Paul's list was the exact opposite. There were one or two Pros with fifty bazillion Cons, starting with his temper and ending with his hair.

The List hadn't made Dawn feel any better about her relationship with either boy.

But Dawn didn't want to go seeking one and demanding why they should be the one to end up with her, like they were on some kind of TV Love Show. Shows like that made Dawn want to puke.

Dawn's messed-up relationship made Dawn want to puke.

Why hadn't Lucas just broken up with her? It would have made everything so much easier.

Dawn consulted the Five Rules of Being Psychic, as if they would give her some kind of heavenly, psychic advice.

It didn't, of course. Even though Dawn still had her powers left. Barely. Auras were so faint Dawn couldn't differentiate between blue and purple and the thoughts she got…they were very weak. But Dawn wasn't sure _who_ it was she was falling for. Well…if she was losing her powers, it had to be –

No.

She couldn't be.

She shouldn't be.

He was all wrong for her…on paper. But in real life, Paul might just have been perfect.

And even with that fact sitting out in the open in her mind, Dawn refused to let Lucas go.

But she wasn't even sure she wanted him anymore.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

><p>Leaf had been gloomy and stormy and mope-y ever since the scene with Gary in the library, when he admitted her wanted her back. Why Dawn was sitting moping about her own – much less traumatizing – problems was beyond her. She had two – well, one – great guys chasing after her. Fighting over her. Wanting her. And Leaf…Leaf was scared to love again. She was afraid of getting hurt. Which made perfect sense.<p>

Gary had called the house every day since the fiasco in the library. Their mail was being bombarded with flowers and chocolates and stuffed animals and please-take-me-back love letters. Leaf hadn't even taken a second look at the cards or the chocolates or the animals or the flowers. She told her friends they could take whatever they wanted, she didn't care. She didn't want anything to do with the junk. May had indulged in the chocolates, but other than that, the mail from Gary was collecting dust in the living room.

Dawn wanted to spend the day talking to her boys about their own personal relationships, but when she called Paul, he didn't pick up.

When she texted Lucas, he texted:

**I love you, Dawn, but I won't sway your decision. I want you to be the one to make this. **

Dawn wondered if this was the way he was planning to get back at her. By making it impossible for her to break up with him. By making her look like a monster if she did.

Underhanded. Dawn looked at her phone. Very underhanded.

But then she realized she was being seriously insane. Lucas would never do anything like that. It wasn't part of his being. He was all good, from the ends of his hair to his toenails.

Dawn rubbed her face and dropped her phone in her room. If anyone tried calling her, she wouldn't pick up. She was busy today. She walked into Leaf's room, where Leaf lay on her stomach, holding her pillow.

"Hey," Dawn rubbed her back, "You okay?"

Leaf laughed, half hysterical, "Are you kidding me? I'm great. He wants me back."

Misty screamed in the next room over.

"What's with her?" Leaf asked, obviously trying to avoid the subject of 'Leaf and her horrible relationships with the men in her life'.

"She's trying to reach her sisters, so she can kill them, and convince them to approve Ash."

"Oh. Right. They _still_ aren't picking up?" Leaf's eyes were filled with sympathy for her best friend. Even though Leaf didn't have her powers, she was still extremely empathetic. "Those bitches."

"I know, right?" Dawn snorted a laugh while Leaf shifted herself so she was sitting Indian-style on her bed, facing Dawn. "How long can they avoid her?"

"Not long, before she goes racing down to Cerulean City just to get the approval. She'd beat it out of them if she had too."

"She must really love him." Dawn sighed, "After all that, too. She'll bring Heaven to Earth just to get him back."

"Did you ever believe they were ever really out of love?" Leaf asked, smiling a bittersweet smile, "_I_ never did. A love that true doesn't fade within a day. Within a few hours. A love that true lasts a lifetime."

Both girls fell silent. They looked in separated directions. _A love that lasts a lifetime. _They both wondered, _maybe I'll get that, sometime._

* * *

><p><strong>See? What did I tell you? Filler. Anyway, it's kinda cute and I like seeing Dawn and Leaf bonding. They don't get enough bonding time. :) <strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE leave a review on this chapter! Tell me what you though about my filler, of if you thought it was good, or if you think I should have just deleted it! **

**Kay thanks, :3 (Review, review, review, poll, other stories!) **

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Four Rules of Being Psychic  
>It's been a month since Brendan and May have been going out.<br>A phone call can change the world  
>IN THE B-STORY<br>A little bit of a pity-party for Leaf :) **

**I want to hear your perdictions for the next chapter, or the next rule! COME ON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! I WANNA KNOWW! **

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	22. The Four Rules of Being Psychic

**Hello! It's still Sautrday and I'm still here! I don't have much more to say, but that we are slowly reaching the end of our desitnation! This chapter is the end of Part Five: Rule Four: Forgive and Forget. That means there's only one more part left to go! Wow... that's only, like, five more chapters! This makes me sad! :(((**

**The usual, please! (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Polls, oher stories)**

**HERE WE GO: CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE FOUR RULES OF BEING PSYCHIC! **

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergul14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Four: Forgive and Forget_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: The Four Rules of Being Psychic **_

_Twelve dates_. Twelve dates, one month, and one school dance marked Brendan and May's first anniversary.

They had planned some cutesy something-or-other (May never learned what it was, Brendan was trying to keep it a secret), but it never happened. Because Brendan and May's first anniversary did not go as planned.

May woke up that morning feel fine. She felt great. She felt pretty. Normal. Happy. Maybe for the first time since The Fight, May felt happy.

She hadn't seen Drew since The Fight. She didn't really care. She'd only ditched Talents once or twice, and she avoided her locker at all costs – sending Sam to get her books for her – but on both occasions Drew was reported no where to be seen.

So maybe he was hiding from her.

Or maybe he had taken her horrible words to heart and ran away.

May laughed at the idea. So, instead of dwelling over Drew, May started getting ready for her _boyfriend_. The guy she was _supposed_ to be constantly thinking about.

Sometimes May felt like she was just dating Brendan to have someone to date. To prove to Drew that she didn't need him.

It was funny how everything she thought about somehow related back to Drew.

But not today – not that she hadn't already thought about him around eight times that day – today she was only thinking of Brendan. Brendan, Brendan, Brendan. She swore to it.

May made sure to look really pretty that day. She let Dawn do her hair and makeup so it would be perfect, but May picked out her own outfit. It was a red cardigan over a black tee shirt with a long necklace and her favorite pair of jeans. It wasn't anything special. It was cute and casual and she looked adorable, but she also looked like May. Which was the best part.

At least with _Brendan_ she didn't have to be something she wasn't.

May shook her head and shoved her hands in her pockets. Brendan still hadn't noticed her little…twitch. And she was planning on keeping it that way. And never playing the piano ever again. Sometimes she would find her fingers hitting the notes to _My Immortal_, but May would instantly sit on her hands then.

Because that was probably the worst song she could play.

May's phone buzzed right before she left to go meet Brendan. She was driving to his house, because he wanted the location of their anniversary to be a secret. It was all some big elaborate plan to make their first anniversary very special.

May appreciated the effort, but somehow, she didn't want to remember this day. Ever. It was the day after –

No.

A month and a day after –

NO! May commanded herself to stop thinking about it. She and Brendan were going to have fun. She tried to think of what they were possibly going to do while she pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

She expected it to be Brendan, calling her to tell her to get her late butt over to his house. Much to her surprise, it wasn't.

It was _Ash_.

"Ash?" May repeated, after she had made him say his name twice, "Did you dial the wrong number?"

"No. May. Seriously. Listen to me. This is big."

"Look, Ash, I've got to get going soon. I've got a big date with Brendan in, like, five minutes. And I've got to get to his house. So, I'm gonna hang up and we can talk later."

"No! May! Don't hang up! Listen to me!" Ash sounded desperate, so May decided to give him five minutes.

"Okay. Shoot." May leaned on the outside of her car, hoping Brendan hadn't made reservations to a fancy restaurant or something.

Oh, shoot. If they were going to a fancy restaurant, she was screwed. She should have listened to Dawn when she had advised to wear a skirt. May wondered absentmindedly if she had time to run upstairs and change.

"May?" Ash's voice brought her back to reality.

"What? Sorry. I must have zoned out. Can you repeat that?" May heard Ash let out a loud sigh.

"What was the last thing you said to Drew?" Ash repeated slowly.

There it was again. His name. Popping up all over. It was unfair. She had just stopped thinking about him.

"I don't know, Ash. Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" Ash almost yelled at May, "Please. I need you to think about this. Please!"

So May thought. She thought back to that horrible day, a month and a day ago, and thought of the last thing she had ever said to Drew Hayden.

"It was something along the lines of…I think the very last thing I said to him was…to get out of my life."

There was silence on the other side of the line. May suddenly felt very panicked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Drew's gone missing, May." Ash confided, "We have no clue where he is. He left a note." There was a pause and a shuffle of paper, while Ash tried to find Drew's note.

May was finding it hard to breath. She couldn't see straight. She wobbled. Quickly, she sat down as the air outside shrunk and shrunk until there was none left. May gasped silently in the absence of oxygen and worried until Ash said, "Aha! Found it!"

May couldn't even respond. She still couldn't breathe. Her chest was really tight. May had read about this. She was having a panic attack. It was horrible.

"To Whom It May Concern," Ash read, "May's last words will show the light. Sincerely, D.H."

Her last words…he had completely removed himself from her life. She hadn't seen him since the fight. Had he really been gone that long? Just picked up and left and no one noticed? Not even her?

The pain in her chest got even tighter. It got harder for her to breathe.

"May?" Ash's voice came through the phone again, "Are you okay?"

"No." The word came out strangled, but at least it came out, "There's no…air…here." She gasped, "I…can't…calm…down."

Suddenly, there was too much air and May was hyperventilating. She felt very lightheaded.

"Do you want me to call Brendan?" Ash's worried voice was the last thing May heard before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Brendan loomed over May with a worried expression on his face. May was sliding in and out of consciousness. So much for a great first anniversary. The doctor was talking to him about anxiety disorders and panic attacks and how May should just rest and try to stay calm for a little while and she should be just fine.<p>

"Brendan?" May sat up slowly, her eyes not fully opened. She was cute even half unconscious. "Brendan? I need to talk to you…"

"Yes?" Brendan kneeled next to May's bed, and held her hand.

May rubbed her eyes and tried to see clearly, but failed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Brendan explained, "You had a panic attack and you fainted."

That jolted May awake. "I had a _what_? I fainted?"

Brendan nodded solemnly.

May lifted her head up and watched the ceiling. "Is he really gone?" Brendan watched the smile and the life disappear from May's face, "Is it true? Did he leave…because of me?"

Brendan wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell her the truth. He guessed that if she another panic attack…they were already in the hospital, so it wouldn't matter. "Yes." He finally said, careful to watch her face, "It's true."

May didn't say anything for a little while. The smile didn't return to her face. Nothing happened. She just kept staring at the ceiling.

"I'm a bad person." She finally concluded.

"You're not a bad person!" Brendan was quick to retaliate, "You're really not! He's stupid for leaving-"

"No." May's voice was firm, "I'm a horrible person." She looked straight and Brendan, "And we're through."

That part Brendan wasn't sure he had heard right, "What?" He leaned forward, skepticism on his face, "Repeat that?"

"We're through." May repeated, fast and quick like ripping off a Band-Aid. There was no 'I'm Sorry' or 'We can still be friends' or 'It's not you, It's me.'. Brendan used to think that was one of the best things about May. She was straightforward. She didn't sugarcoat anything.

But in times like this, Brendan needed sugarcoating, but he wasn't going to get one. He was stuck with May, who was tell-it-like-it-is.

"I'm a horrible person." May repeated, "And I can't be with a nice guy like you." She finally explained, "And now I want to go home." May stood up, acting almost like a robot. She left without saying anything at all.

When Brendan asked the doctor about it, he said that she was probably depressed. Even though they were broken up, May still needed looking after. And Brendan was going to be the boy to do just that.

* * *

><p>May went straight for her closet. She wanted to lock herself in their and never come out.<p>

She was sad. She could feel it everywhere. She was just sad.

She played the piano some more. The same song. Over and over and over again.

* * *

><p>Leaf narrowly avoided yet another phone call from Gary. She had been checking her caller I.D. constantly, ever since the Library Scene, and she made sure never to answer a call unless she knew who it was who was calling.<p>

He really was trying everything. That week, there had been five announcements on the P.A. about how much Gary Oak wanted Leaf Green back.

But those were nothing more than an embarrassment.

Still, Leaf was slightly flattered by the gestures. He wasn't giving up any time soon.

Too bad she knew better than to fall for him again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, May went home to find the girls huddled around the Five Rules of Being Psychic. May didn't have time to tell them about how she just wanted to go to bed and never get out again – or her panic attack, or her non-date with Brendan, which turned into their not-so-dramatic breakup.<p>

May didn't say anything. She simply joined the group and stared. This was usually around the time one of them came up with some kind of a rule. The ceremonial gathering had become kind of a ritual.

But no one was saying anything.

"You know," Dawn stared at the Five Rules of Being Psychic, "I can't seem to think of a fifth rule."

"Me either." Misty cocked her head to stare at the sheet.

May didn't say anything, but she shook her head indicating her lack of epiphany.

"I've got nothing." Leaf rested her head on her hand.

"Maybe we should…just forget about it for now." May shrugged, "Come back to it when we have a fifth rule?"

"That's okay, I guess." Dawn looked reluctant to put the paper back in the frame, but she did. She hung it on the wall like she always did. A daily reminder, Dawn had promised when the girls were deciding where to put the Five Rules of Being Psychic.

"Maybe something stupid," Leaf piped up jokingly, "Like _Boys Suck_. Or _Stay Single_ or…_Friendship Lasts Forever_."

The girls got a good giggle over that one. They looked at the Five Rules of Being Psychic on the wall, hung in its usual place. They each gave it one last longing glance before going to bed.

_Maybe,_ each of the girls thought as they climbed into bed, _we should just call it the Four Rules of Being Psychic. _

They would get a good laugh over that one day. The Four Rules of Being Psychic. It would be a good story. _We couldn't think of a Fifth Rule! _They would laugh, _So we just adapted it. _

Ha!

The Four Rules of Being Psychic.

_**END OF PART FIVE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that fun? This is usually the time when I ask what the next rule is gonna be, BUT THERE ISN'T ONE! HAHAHAHAH GOTCHA THERE, DIDN'T I? <strong>

**I wanna know, how many of you saw that coming? How many didn't? These are things I need to know! **

**The usual: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Polls. Other Stories. ;D**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: No Longer Broken  
><strong>**Leaf gets a unexpected visit that might possibly lead to a healing heart :)**

**Oh, perdictions are always fun! PERDICT SOMETHING! :))))))**

**Okay, that's it! **

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	23. No Longer Broken

**Aw, hell no. I HAVE WRITTEN THIS STUPID INTRO *THREE* TIMES. WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU *HATE* ME COMPUTER? **

**Anyway, please forgive me for the first sentence. It's lame, I know. But I had to do it. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. (This was longer the first time) Just be nice.**

**HERE WE GO: CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: NO LONGER BROKEN**

**MAKE SURE TO: REVIEW! POLL! OTHER STORIES! **

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by SurgerGurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Five: UNKNOWN_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: No Longer Broken**_

Five months later and nothing has changed. Not a thing. Misty was packing to travel to Cerulean City, probably to _kill_ her sisters (she had only found time to travel down to Cerulean thrice (it was a three-day trip when driving) and all three times, her sisters were out, a cheery note left on the door saying 'Out of town for the week! Love Ya!' with all the doors locked and no way in), Leaf was avoiding Gary (and his still full-throttle advances) to the maximum and Dawn still was stuck. They boys were obviously annoyed with her, Paul threatening daily to give up and Lucas had asked out a pretty girl named Ursula, like he had given up on Dawn completely (when Dawn had confronted him about this, asking if this meant he was out, he responded with a less-than-enthusiastic "No, I'm still in, I'm just leaving my options open, I can't wait forever, Dawn"). And Drew, Drew was still missing. And May was sinking further and further into her depression. She barely ever left her closet, and when she did it was for food and school and that was about it.

Dawn was talking to Sam at lunch – a day when May wasn't there – about posters she had seen in the hallway. Something about…a Talent Show.

"At the end of the year, there's a big talent show. The drama kids put on a play, the fashion kids put on a Fashion Show, and all those musical kids show off their musical talent. It's really fun! It's, like, a three day festival kind of thing!" Sam explained, leaning on Joey's shoulder. They had gotten together at the last dance. They were acting all cutesy-couple-y, but no one seemed to mind. Or, at least, they didn't _say_ they minded.

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

"Well, the writers can either read their poems or they can sell a book of, like, short stories. I'm selling mine! Make sure to buy it!" Sam's smile got a bit bigger.

"I will," Dawn nodded. The wheels in her head were already turning. If she could get May to play a song, maybe she could get a bit out of her depression.

"Thanks, Sam!" She called, turning to run away. The minute she turned, Sam and Joey went to extremely couple-y mode.

"Going to work on your designs?" Sam called after her.

"Yeah," Dawn muttered, "Sure…"

* * *

><p>May was in that dusty old closet she thought was secret. Dawn pushed pas the boxes and saw her, staring at the single red rose placed delicately on the keys.<p>

"Hey…" Dawn said slowly, suddenly timid.

"Hi." May didn't look up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…I guess." May shrugged. She held up her finger, "I went to pick it up and it pierced me…it's been here since…since he left."

Dawn walked over and inspected the cut. "You'll be alright." She promised.

May shrugged. He eyes didn't leave the rose.

Dawn moved the rose for her. "Play something for me?"

"I can't. My finger…"

"Isn't cut off. It's barely even bleeding, May. I want you to play something for me. Right now."

May obliged without a fight, much to Dawn's surprise.

The song was sad and sweet. Dawn knew the tune but couldn't place it. May didn't sing, though Dawn was sure she knew the words.

When May finished, Dawn asked, "What song was that?"

"My Immortal by Evanescence. It's been stuck in my head for a while now. It's the only song I can seem to remember."

"You should play it. For people. At the showcase." Dawn handed May a flyer she had ripped off the wall earlier. "You'd be great."

"I can't." May said, "I quit. My mom will come. She would know-"

"May," Dawn placed her hands on May's shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "You are playing at the showcase and that is final. I'm signing you up."

"But my mom-"

"I'll make sure she doesn't come. The world needs some cheeriness what with all the gloom that's going on here." Dawn shook her head and walked out.

She gave herself that tiny little victory.

* * *

><p>Misty frowned at the showcase poster. What was she supposed to do? And Leaf? They had talents that couldn't be shown off. Unless Misty wanted to rally the whole crowd into the pool area just so they could watch her swim.<p>

Leaf snuck up behind her. "I'm stage managing for the drama kids." She said, "Because Business isn't really a thing you can show off."

"Maybe I'll help Dawn with her fashion show," Misty agreed.

"That sounds like fun…" Leaf trailed off, "But I think I'll stay with Stage Managing. You get to boss people around!"

"Acting was always May's thing…" Misty shrugged, "But bossing people around might be fun."

"It will be," Leaf agreed. Then she smiled, "Stage Manager Leaf. I like the sound of _that_."

* * *

><p>The four girls prepared for the showcase. Misty decided to show off her trophies and help Dawn get her fashions ready. Leaf loved her job as stage manager. They even let her be in charge of drama finances.<p>

Dawn had immersed herself in her designing. She was barley heard from and when she was seen, it was with one of her creations on. And she was only out for a minute, to ask if people liked it.

If Dawn was scarcely seen, May was nonexistent. Only Dawn really knew where she was. And that was in that dumb little closet with her practically-dead rose and the piano.

The showcase was becoming the center of the girl's world. But Gary, Ash and Paul had other plans.

With Drew gone on his soul-searching vacation, because he kept denying his feelings for May, the boys had to find their own ways to the girl's hearts.

Misty herself was planning to leave for Cerulean City that weekend. One more call that her sisters didn't pick up…and the police were going to have some murders on their hands.

Leaf herself wa

* * *

><p>s home alone. Everyone else was busy. Misty was out scouting inspiration for the runway with Dawn, and May was hiding in her closet – like always. She was watching The Bad Girl's Club, which had quickly evolved into her all-time-favorite show, when the doorbell rang.<p>

Leaf paused the TV and got up.

When she opened the door, she nearly slammed it shut.

"_Dad_?" Leaf asked, "_What are you doing here_?"

"Leaf!" Leaf's father – gone for so long – stretched his face into a huge smile, "Look at you, all grown up. You're so beautiful. You have you're mother's smile. I've missed you so much."

"Stop." Leaf felt like she was going to faint. "Go back. Pause. Rewind. Whatever. What in the name of Mew are you _doing_ here?"

Leaf wanted to throw something. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to yell at him. She was facing the biggest overload of emotions she had since she'd lost her powers.

"I…I wanted to see you again, Leafy."

"Don't call me Leafy." Leaf snapped, "You have _no right_ to call me Leafy." Anger. Anger was the emotion Leaf picked. Anger that he left her and he had the nerve to show up again.

"Aw, Leaf. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't go there. I know what you're going to say. You made a big mistake leaving. You regret everyday of it. You wish you could take it all back. But if you regretted it so much then why did you leave in the first place? Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you call, or text, or send a letter. You just disappeared off the face of the planet. It hurt so much, Dad, that you didn't love me enough to call or send a postcard on my birthday…or _something_." Her strong demeanor was gone, and Leaf was bawling. She was standing, holding the door open, bawling while her father stood there staring at her like she was a deranged person.

"Leaf." Her dad stepped in the house, taking caution as he took her hand off the door and shut it. "Leaf, I'm so sorry. I really am. I…can we sit down?"

Leaf nodded through her tears and led her dad to the couch she was just sitting on; the TV still paused on the title sequence of Bad Girl's Club, as if nothing had changed in the past five minutes, although everything had.

"Why did you leave?" Leaf chocked. "Why…_why_?"

"I left because I was selfish and stupid and I was mad at your mother. So I left. We were fighting a lot, back then. And one day I picked up and left. I regretted it…probably a week later. But your mother had already filed the divorce papers and, Leaf, I was a proud man. I didn't want to come crawling back to you, begging for forgiveness like a child."

Leaf crossed her arms and wiped her eyes, waiting for him to go on.

"The reason I didn't call, didn't send letters…it's a stupid reason, Leaf. You're going to laugh."

Leaf looked seriously at her father. Right into his eyes, the eyes that matched _his_, "Do I look like I'm ready to laugh?"

"Well, no." Her father gave a small chuckle, "You don't. The reason I didn't make any contact was because I was afraid if I showed any emotion towards you in any way, I wouldn't be the manly man I thought I was. It was stupid. And, trust me, I regret missing every event in your life. I wish I could have been their on graduation. Your mother sent me all the invites. She did. I just never took up on them. Because I'm a big, fat asshole."

Leaf broke a smile there, "You've got that right." She agreed.

"I hope you know that never – ever – for one minute did I stop loving you."

He waited silently for her response. The response that would make everything better.

"No." Leaf finally said, "I don't know that."

"Oh." Her father looked away, at the paused TV.

"Dad, I went every day thinking that you hated me. I thought you hated me and that you were so disappointed in me that you left. That's what I thought every day. I was so young… I had no clue it was between you and mom. I get that you're sorry and stuff, and I want to forgive you, but it's kind of been just a long line of hurt and…I'll admit, your leaving has influenced some important decisions in my life…and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to just _forgive_ you. Just like that, you know?"

Leaf's father nodded, "I guess that's why I'm here." He finally said after a few moments of silence, "Because I know you can't forgive me, but I want to let you know that I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I'll always love you. And I'm going to try to make it up to you. Starting now."

The words were so familiar, they struck a chord with Leaf. Her eyes filled with tears.

Leaf smiled, "Thanks, Dad. For showing up. You have…" Tears fell down Leaf's face again. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Leaf's dad pulled her into an embrace. They sat their, holding each other, for a few minutes. Leaf missed the warmth of his embrace. She missed her dad. But now…now she had him back. She could be daddy's little girl again.

The thought made Leaf smile.

The pair spent a few hours catching up. But then Leaf's dad had to leave again. They said their goodbyes. Leaf's dad kissed her on the head before leaving. Leaf felt sure she would see him again.

A few minutes later she got a text from him.

**I'll always love you, never forget that. **

No longer broken, but not entirely fixed.

Leaf smiled and grabbed her coat. She had her own unfinished business to take care of.

_For all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night. _

* * *

><p>It was Gary, who answered the door. His face grew into a mask of confusion when he first saw her.<p>

Leaf didn't say anything. She looked at him and smiled. And then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_So let this drought come to an end, and let this desert flower again. Don't waste no more time. I need you here, I can't explain, but a day without you…is like a year without rain. _

He wasn't really sure what to do, at first. He was so shocked. Leaf giggled against his lips.

And then he was kissing her, hard and soft and sweet and long and passionate.

And Leaf realized that she lost her powers for a good reason. She lost them for him.

"What brought this on?" Gary asked, Leaf's arms still around his neck and his arms still around her waist.

"I realized you weren't kidding about what you said in the library." Leaf smiled, "I realized you really did love me."

"And what made you realize that?" Gary laughed.

"My dad." Leaf smiled, "He came back today. And he told me he had never stopped loving me. And…I thought of you."

Leaf was going to say more, but she didn't get the chance. Gary was kissing her again.

"Well, _finally_." He whispered against her lips.

_Yes, _Leaf agreed, _finally. _

* * *

><p><strong>COUPLE ONE: GaryLeaf. Relationship Status: TOGETHER! FREAKIN' FINNAALLYYY :) **

**Coming Up Next: Ours  
>POKE-FREAKING-SHIPPING. <strong>

**Songs In This Chapter:  
>- Butterfly Kisses<br>- Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez) **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Poll! Other Stories! **

**OKAY! LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER AND ALWAYS! **

**Malibu :D**


	24. Ours

**It is SATURDAY. AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY EMAIL TO POTTERMORE. ALL MY FRIENDS HAVE. BUT NO, NOT ME. NEVER. PLEASE, POTTERMORE! PLEASE! **

**Anyway, there's more Doctor Who today! (My Saturdays have never been so wonderful). **

**Uhm, I just wanted to say that I love you guys. I love each and everyone one of you that favorited this story, or story alerted it, or reviewed it. Because you guys make me so happy, and we're almost at, what, four hundred reviews? SO I LOVE YOU. And I can't believe how close we are to the end! I started this story on Easter! That was in APRIL! It's freaking September now! How weird! It doesn't seem like it's been that long! :( Anyway, I've loved this journey so far, so I hope that it only gets better! **

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! Check out my poll! Check out my other stories! BUT PLEASE REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: OURS! PLEASE ENJOY! **

**Inspired by: What Boy Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Five: UNKNOWN_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ours**_

_Misty was sick _and tired of running around chasing her sisters like a maniac. She had better things to do than wait.

She was going to take this action into her own hands. Leaf and Gary were finally together, which was good. They were so cute, holding hands as the walked down the hallway, him picking her up from play practice. It was like they were inseparable. She was, of course, jealous.

She called again, hoping that, for the love of Mew, _someone_ would pick up. This time, she actually got her wish.

"Cerulean City Gym," Daisy sounded bored, "How may we help you?"

"OH MY GOD DAISY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Misty screamed.

It sounded like Daisy dropped the phone. There were a few more moments of silence before Misty heard Daisy speak again.

"I've been ordered to hang up if you ever called."

"Don't you dare." Misty warned, "If you do I have no problem driving to Cerulean City and killing each and every one of you in horrible, gruesome ways."

"I wasn't planning on it." Daisy sighed, "If you want to know, I tried to stop them. I tried to tell them that you two were in love, and that they shouldn't mess that up. I tried to tell them that, but they wouldn't listen to me. Those selfish bitches…" Daisy snarled under her breath. "I, personally, approve of Ash. I like him just fine, thank you."

Misty's face brightened, "You do?"

"Yes, I do. I wasn't a part of their little scheme to break you two up. I thought it was absurd. Honestly, like who _you_ date would really ruin _our_ reputation. _Please_." Daisy laughed, "But they're so paranoid."

"Put them on the phone." Misty demanded, "Right now."

"They'll hang up if they know it's you."

"They wouldn't dare." Something in Misty's tone must have made Daisy believe her because she called out to her sisters to pick up the line.

"_What_?" Violet's loud voice came through the phone first. And then Lily's followed. "What do you want, Daisy?"

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Misty growled. "If you don't tell Ash you approve of him. I have spent _months_ trying to reach you! I _hate_ you!"

"Oh, shit." Lily muttered.

"If you _dare_ try and hang up this phone I will come down to Cerulean City and _hunt you down_. I am _not_ kidding."

"She's not kidding." Daisy backed her younger sister up.

No one tried to hang up. Misty smiled a little.

"Now, who's bright idea was it to break me up with Ash."

"Violet's!"

"Lily's!"

"Both of theirs" Daisy's tired voice came through the phone in a sigh, "Don't try and lie to her, guys. Lying will get you dead."

"Thank you, Daisy." Misty said, at the same time her sisters chimed to tell Daisy to shut up. "Well, you're both taking the blame for it. Why would you two do such a stupid thing? I _loved_ him, guys. _Loved him_."

"Oh, please." Violet snorted, "You didn't care about him _that_ much."

Silence greeted her.

"Yes," Misty finally said, "I did. I cared about him _that_ much. You guys have no idea what you did to me. What you…_ruined_ for me. It broke my heart. He broke my heart. _You_ broke my heart. Yes, it is partially his fault for listening to you _lunatics_, but he didn't know any better. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet and he only wants what's best for me. And you, you _idiots_, made him believe that breaking up with me was best!"

"It was." Lily scoffed.

"_For you_!" Misty screamed, "It was best _for you._ Because that's all you care about! You don't care about me! If you did, you would have thought about how happy I was with him. If you cared about me, you wouldn't have done what you did. But you did do it. And there's no taking that back. The only thing you can do is tell him you approve of him."

"But we don't." Violet sneered.

"Then lie!" Misty yelled, "If you value your life, you will tell him you approve of him!"

Silence.

"Hold on." Violet said. Both Violet and Lily put down their phones. In the background, Misty could hear them arguing. All she could do now was wait.

"You're very convincing." Daisy giggled, "_I_ almost want to call him and tell him I approve."

Misty snorted. She had forgotten Daisy was even on the line.

"Thanks for picking up, Daisy."

"No problem. I actually forgot I wasn't supposed to. I guess it's a good thing I did. It sounds like they're seriously considering calling him."

"They will." Misty was sure of it, "I'm serious about killing them if they don't."

Daisy snorted again. Then Violet and Lily came back on the phone.

"Alright. Give us his number. We'll call him."

"How do I know you're really calling him?" Misty asked after she rattled off his number.

"I'll make sure." Daisy piped up, "I'll call you if they don't and you can drive down here and kill them."

Misty heard Lily gulp loudly.

"Okay." Misty couldn't think of anything else to say, "Thanks Daisy. I'll…see you guys later, then. I guess. Bye."

Misty hung up the phone, not sure to feel accomplished or nervous. She and Ash were getting back together!

A few minutes later, Misty got a text.

_From Ash. _

**Hey, Misty! Meet me at La Amore in five! **

Misty's heart skipped a beat.

_Yes. _

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Misty was at La Amore, waiting by the entrance for Ash. Her heart was in her throat.<p>

_Elevator buttons and morning air, strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you._

She saw his car pull up. _Thump, thump, thump. _Misty's heart was going to leap out of her chest.

He got out of the car with that huge, stupid grin on his face.

"Mist!" He yelled, waving and running up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over his head. He spun her around, laughing hard. Misty belly hurt from laughing so hard. She was sure her smile was so big it would soon crack her face in two.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high. The waters rough. But this love is ours._

_You never know what people have up their sleeves, ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles, But I don't care, cause right now you're mine._

"I got a call from your sisters, Mist." Ash said as he slid Misty to the ground. "I got their approval!"

Even though Misty was sure her smile couldn't get any bigger, it decided to prove her wrong. She threw her arms around his neck. 

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high. The waters rough. But this love is ours._

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you._

Cause I love the gap between your teeth. And I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'cause my heart is yours

"So…" Misty whispered against his neck, refusing to let go. "Are we back together?"

Ash's only response was to kiss her. She could feel it in her toes. Best. Kiss. Ever. 

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours. The stakes are high. The waters rough. But this love is ours._

* * *

><p><strong>BUT DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE MIND, PEOPLE THROW ROCKS AT THINGS THAT SHINE. AND LIFE MAKES LOVE LOOK HARRDDDD. THE STAKES ARE HIGH. THE WATER'S ROUGHT, BUT THIS LOVE IS OURS. God, I love that song. LOVE IT. Also: COUPLE NUMBER TWO: MISTYASH - RELATIONSHIP STATUS: TOGETHER! **

**That's two out of four, baby. I'm on a ROLLL...**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! Check my polls and my other stories, but MOSTLY REVIEW! **

**Next Time:  
>Chapter Twenty-Four: Not So Cliche<br>Ikarishipping. Need I say more? **

**Songs In This Chapter!  
>- Ours (Taylor Swift) <strong>

**ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! ;D**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	25. Not So Cliche

**So I'm in Pottermore! My wand is nine and a quarter inches long, made out of Cherry wood (which was, like, my DREAM wood, just saying) with a dragon heartstring core. Apparently, if I were Japanese and went to a Japanese wizarding school, I would have status because of my cherry wand. ALSO, the pairing of Cherry and Dragon heartstring is said "Cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind." LIKE DUDE I'M AWESOME. I'm also a Hufflepuff, in case you were wondering. BUT NO SUPRISE THERE. I bought a Tarwny Owl and I named her Aella (which means whirlwind and is pronounced ay-la) and she is beautiful and I love her. DFTBA...**

**Doctor Who tonight! I'm having a marathon all day with my friend! So that should be fun! :) DOCTRO WHOOO! The God Complex. I'm excited. **

**The usual: Review. Poll. Other Stories. Kay thanks ;D**

**I don't think I have anything else to say, except: HERE WE GO. THIS IS IT. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Not So Cliche!**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Five: UNKNOWN_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Not So Cliché**_

_Dawn clicked her _heels together like she was Dorothy and clicking her heels would take her home and everything would be all right. Except it wouldn't.

Lucas, even, was annoyed with Dawn for taking so long. He and Paul had set a deadline for the Show Case – which was, well, tomorrow – for her to decide. Or else she wasn't getting either of them.

_Selfish. _Dawn yelled at herself as she walked around her house, _Stupid. A whore. _She was the worst person she knew.

She couldn't even be happy for Leaf or Misty, who were finally back together with the guys they loved, because she was so hung up over her own problems.

The girls had already stopped trying to help Dawn make a decision. Everyone was kind of annoyed with her. That's why Dawn couldn't stay at home. She was walking in the park, looking at all the happy couples and watching the sky for the thunderstorm that was sure to come.

Her designs were ready. The runway was set. Everything in Dawn's life was perfect. Except her love life, of course, and possibly her mental health.

May and Dawn. The only two not happy. The only two still with their powers. Dawn and May. The only two still heartbroken.

Dawn hated feeling sorry for herself. She thought the walk would clear her head, but it did nothing of the sort.

But it was pretty out.

_Stupid couples_, Dawn thought as she walked through the park, _all happy and cutesy. _She was actually starting to get really bitter.

"Troublesome!" Someone called from behind Dawn. She stopped short, trying to decide if she was just going crazy or if that person had really just called her troublesome.

"Troublesome!" The person called again. Dawn gulped. Slowly, she turned around to face Paul.

"_What_?" She hissed, angry at him for interrupting her thinking process. Even though nothing was really happening up there, Dawn had just wanted to be alone today.

No such luck, she guessed.

"You're an idiot, Troublesome, you know that?" Paul asked her.

"Oh, hi to you too, Paul. How are you doing? I'm fine, thanks for not asking. Yeah. The weather's really nice, don't you think? I think it's going to rain. I like the rain a lot, don't you? Okay, now that we're past the small talk, is there something _rude_ and _inconsiderate_ that you'd like to tell me?" Dawn popped her hip and stared angrily at Paul.

"Oh, shut up Troublesome. You know you're stupid. At least, you're acting like it. I'm not sure why I'm wasting my time waiting for you, actually."

"Did you just come here to yell at me?"

"Yes!" Pau thundered, "You're acting like a two year old. You can't have us both, if that's why you were wondering."

"Then maybe I'll pick Lucas, if that's what you think about me!" Dawn was yelling, too, now.

They were standing in the middle of the park, yelling at each other. Dawn was sure people were staring. She didn't care anymore. She was so pissed at him.

_You see me standing there, and act like you don't know me. But last night you were calling me, saying you want me. Oh, why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy? You feel my heart racing, My-my heart racing.  
><em>  
><em>Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you. All I can say.<em>

_We're going round and round. We're never gonna stop going round and round. We'll never get where we are going. Round and round. Well your gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy, Going round and round. Round and round._

"Okay, I get it, Paul!" Dawn yelled, "You don't want me! So, I'll go call Lucas and tell him he won! That he has me. Will that make you happy?"

The thunder clapped overhead. It was going to start raining soon. Dawn wanted to head home before she got caught in the rain, but had to finish her argument with Paul first.

_You tried to pull me close, and whisper in my ear. You always told me lies. I cried out all my tears. I pushed my feelings to the side. But then you bring them back, B-bring them back. Now you got me singing.__  
><em>

_Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you, And all I can say._

_We're going round and round. We're never gonna stop going round and round. We'll never get where we are going. Round and round. Well your gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy, Going round and round. Round and round._

"Yes, Troublesome! Yes, that would make me happy!" Paul spat, "Call your little boyfriend and tell him how much you want him back! Please do, you _fucking cheater_!"

"Don't call me that!" Dawn yelled, tears in her eyes, "You're the jerk here! Don't _call_ me that!"

"Just go, Troublesome." Paul turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore, "Just go home. The rain's coming soon. You don't want to mess up your perfect demeanor."

_Love me or Love me not. I'm staring at the clock. I take them flower petals off. And then I watch them drop. Love me or Love me not. I'm starring at the clock  
>I take them flower petals off. And then I watch them drop.<em>

_Boy, I need you here with me. We cant go on this way. I'm falling hard for you. And all I can say._

_We're going round and round. We're never gonna stop, going round and round. We'll never get where we are going. Round and round. Well your gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy Going round and round.  
>Round and round.<em>

* * *

><p>Hours later, Dawn still hadn't called Lucas. She couldn't bring herself to. She had picked Paul the minute he first kissed her. There was no going back after that. Why she hadn't realized it earlier was beyond her.<p>

But now it was too late. She couldn't have Paul. She now realized she wanted him, and she couldn't have him. Because she was stupid and she let him go.

The lightning crack loudly against her window.

And again.

And again. In a repeated way that started to sound less like thunder and lightning and rain and more like rocks. Being thrown against her windows.

Her curiosity peaked, Dawn looked out her window.

Paul chucked another rock at it, making Dawn jump. He was soaked to the bone, his purple hair hanging damply in his face. Dawn gapped at him for a moment, and then grabbed her umbrella and ran down the stairs.

She paused in front of the door for a moment, wondering what in the name of Mew he was doing outside her window, but she pushed open the door, opened her umbrella, and stepped out into the rhythmic beating of the rain.

"Are you _mad_?" Dawn yelled at him, holding her bright pink umbrella over her head. "You're going to catch a cold!"

"I'm not moving." Paul answered, soaking wet. Thunder clapped.

"Paul, seriously!" Dawn yelled. Her umbrella was not doing much for her. She was getting soaked too. "What are you even doing here?"

"Did you tell Lucas you picked him yet?" Paul asked, ignoring her question.

"I, no." Dawn was caught off guard, "Why?"

"Good." Paul's face stretched into the faint trace of a smile.

"What are you _doing_ here Paul?" Dawn asked again.

"I made a mistake telling you did didn't want you, Dawn. And I'm not moving – no matter how sick I get – until you pick me. I…I love you, Dawn. I'm in love with you. I have been since you tripped over me the first day you came to this hellhole. I just didn't know it. And, fuck you, Dawn. You made me lose. And…I can't _stand_ the idea of you with Lucas. So, you better pick me or I'm going to have to do something illegal to get you."

Dawn couldn't say anything. She stared at him, at this random outburst of emotion.

She took a step toward him, dropping her umbrella, and kissed him.

Her powers were gone the moment their lips meant.

Lucas would understand. This was true love.

And that clichéd kiss in the rain? Not so cliché.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm, THREE OUT OF FOUR, GUYS. I wonder what's going to happen next! Mind you, there's only 3 or 4 more chapters left to this baby. I think it's 3...techincally, only two more chapters and an epilouge. But three more weeks. OH MY GOD THREE MORE WEEKS. Now I'm sad. :( I love this story so much and I love all of you who review and stuff and I don't want this to be over! <strong>

**Next Chapter: The Showcase. Chapter Twenty Five.  
>Contestshipping. You know you can't wait. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLLS! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. **

**Songs In This Chapter:  
>- Round and Round (Selena Gomez) <strong>

**Alright, that's it for now I believe...**

**Love forever and always,  
>Malibu :D<strong>


	26. The Showcase

**OH HEY, GUYS! It's SATURDAY! And it's TIME FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE! Oh my god, there are only two more chapters left. One more and then the epilouge. HOLY CRAP. You realize this thing has been going on since Easter...I just want to take the time and thank everyone who has ever reviewed on this story, or favorited it, or alerted it, or favorited me, or alerted me, because you guys have NO IDEA how much that means to me. I have had nothing but joy with this story, every review has been so nice and kind and thoughtful. You guys have to be the BEST PEOPLE in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD. So, thank you SO MUCH and I'll be getting on with the story, now. BEFORE I FORGET *Holds out plate of steaming, fresh-from-the-oven cookies* I LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY! TAKE AS MANY AS YOU LIKE! **

**Remember to review, check out my poll (so far, Long Live is in the lead!), check out my other stories (I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to start updating on MOTR (Maidens of the Realms) or TL (Transformed Love) and I'm working on it! Well, I'm working on MOTR...not so much TL, I might delete that story...awk. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW, POLL, AND OTHER STORIES! **

**HERE WE GO, CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE, THE LONG-AWAITED SHOWCASE! **

**Inspired By: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Five: UNKNOWN_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Showcase**_

"So, I guess we're all out." Gary looked at his two friends, "Even Paul."

"Shut it," Paul grumbled, "At least I got my girl."

"Look at this, even Paul's reduced to a sappy puddle." Gary shook his head. "Now all that's left is Drew." He chuckled.

"He can't stay away from her for long." Ash smiled, "I know I couldn't."

"The only reason you broke up with her was because of her _sisters_. You don't count, you_ idiot_." Paul muttered, whacking Ash upside the head.

"Hey!" Ash rubbed his head, "At least we all got our girls." He smiled stupidly, "Speaking of which, I've got to go."

Ash's two friends shook his head as they watched their best friend go to make his girlfriend happy.

They were all reduced to sappy puddles of romance. But they liked it.

* * *

><p>The day of the play, the day Leaf had been stressing about for weeks because her actors didn't know their cues and were terrible at getting on stage on time, had come and gone. Everyone went, to support Leaf and her new love for the dramatic arts. Or, everyone was supposed to go. May, big surprise, didn't show up.<p>

The girls arrived home to find May sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and a sad, sappy movie rolling on screen. Tears were streaming down her face.

Leaf rushed over to her, and turned off the TV. If this were a cartoon, steam would have been flying out of her ears.

"Where were you?" She yelled. May blinked twice and wiped her eyes, but otherwise says nothing.

"Leaf, maybe - " Misty started, but got no where.

"First off, you have no idea how important this play was to me! Not only that, but you promised you'd show up! You _promised_! And then you just ditch! I was worried, May! How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry," May whispered, "I wasn't in the mood."

Leaf laughed, "Wasn't in the mood? WASN'T IN THE MOOD? Well, I'm sorry that I didn't realize that you can't do anything for your friends once in a while. You don't care about anyone but _yourself_, do you May?"

"Easy for you to say, when you've got the love of you life!" May shouted back, "All of you do! I'm the only one left heartbroken, and he's not coming back! He's gone! At least I still have my powers," May sighed, turning back to the TV, "I said I was sorry, alright, Leaf? Now leave me alone!"

Everyone fell very quiet. "I'm sorry." Leaf whispered as she walked by May. "I really am."

Leaf, Dawn, and Misty exchanged a look. Sadly, they dispersed the room, leaving May alone, just liked she asked.

* * *

><p>May was hiding. She was not, for the life of her, going on that stage. She didn't know why she had let Dawn even sign her up. Dawn's fashion show had gone great that morning. She was already getting offers from big fashion companies about internships, or even <em>jobs<em>. She and Paul were happy, and Lucas was fine with it. May had even seen him walking with a cute, peach-haired girl. They both looked pretty happy. May was happy for them. For everyone. But now she was the only one left of her friends that _didn't_ get a happy ending. And didn't have one in the foreseeable future.

May refused to come out of the Talents classroom – the only one that had been open – and she hadn't had anyone come looking for her yet.

But the door opened and a tall figure – too tall to be Dawn, or even Misty – walked in the room and turned on the light.

"May." Cynthia, May's favorite teacher, paused to look at her, "I've been looking for you."

_Aw, shit. _May thought, _what did I do wrong? _

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

_It's about ditching her class. She's angry that I've been ditching her class. But I haven't ditched in forever. _

"But I never seemed to get the chance. I guess now's as good a time as any." Cynthia pulled up a chair and sat down across from May.

_Aw, shit. _May chanted in her head, _Aw, shit. Aw, shit. Aw, shit. _

"I'm psychic." Cynthia said, totally shocking May. _That _was definitely _not_ what she expected to come out of Cynthia's mouth.

"_What_?" May's jaw dropped.

"I'm psychic and I know you're psychic too. It's one of my powers to know who is psychic and who isn't. Your friends used to be psychic, but they're not anymore. Quite a pity, I think. But, as long as they're happy."

May couldn't say anything. She just stared at her teacher.

"Listen, I know you've been very depressed about Drew. I know his leaving probably upset you very much. But I think the reason he left was because he was very afraid of falling for you. You see, another on of my powers is to know when people are meant for each other. Everyone has a…_flame_, per say, and their flame matches another person's flame, and that's how I know if they're meant for each other. I've seen a lot of people who are meant for each other, May. Including your friends and their current boyfriends. But, I have never – ever – seen flames as in sync as your flame was with Drew's. It was _magical_ to watch. So, I know that you think you can't reach Drew. But I think if you go out there and you play your little heart out, it won't be so hard to find him."

"But-"

"No buts." Cynthia stood up and offered her hand to May, "I'm a big fan of happy endings, and you're not ruining this one for me."

Cynthia winked at May and sent her on her way.

* * *

><p>Strengthened by Cynthia'swords, May took her first steps out onto the stage. Silence fell over the audience. May walked tentatively over to the grand piano. She took a deep breath before sitting down.<p>

Marina, master of ceremonies, smiled at her from the podium. "Singing and playing the piano," Marina announced, "May Maple!"

The crowd clapped loudly. May could hear distinctive hollers from the back of the room, which sounded exactly like her friends. May gave them a small smile.

She opened the piano, her fingers hovering over the white keys.

Suddenly, May wasn't sure she could do this. The clapping had stopped, and now the audience was waiting for May to start playing.

An awkward, dead pause filled the room. May took a deep breath. It was now or never. Now or never. Now, now, now, now, _now_!

Her fingers touched the sleek white keys of the piano, and May felt relief.

She ran her fingers over the keys, playing the interlude twice, just to get a feel for it.

And then May started playing the bittersweet melody. May loved this feeling. She never wanted to lose it.

She took a breath, and started singing. May liked her voice. It was soft and sweet and pretty. Simple, nothing too extravagant.

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real.__There's just too much that time cannot erase_."

The audience fell into silence again. The good kind. The kind that meant they were listening so intently that May had them hooked.

But May didn't even hear the silence. She was lost in the world of the piano. Where nothing mattered. Not Drew. Not that she was playing for the first time in a long time in front of a large crowd. Nothing. May was lost in the world of music, her own little escape.

But, every now and then, images of Drew would flash in her mind. The roses. Him leaving. And suddenly, May realized why she was singing this song. She was singing it for Drew.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have…All of me_."

Drew. Drew. Drew. May's heart beat as she played her song. It beat his name.

"_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. _

"_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase_."

Now the audience wasn't silent, they were in a trance. Amazed by the power of May's song and feeling. A few of them had started to clap slowly to the sad melody of the song. Others had cell phones up in the air, waving them back and forth. But May didn't see.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…All of me_."

This was May's favorite part of the song. Her fingers flew over the keys, magically creating the most beautiful sound in the world.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_!"

The audience jumped to its feet in applause. May heard that. She smiled through her trance, knowing she had them.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have…" _May's voice dropped down to a whispered, just loud enough that the audience could barley hear her, "_All of me_."

She played the last few notes, and then ended the song. The audience was still on its feet, clapping and cheering. She stood up to take her bow. Her eyes met with her friends' eyes. She smiled at them. They beamed back.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The audience was chanting. Dawn was running up and down the aisles, leading them, smiling over her shoulder at May.

Marina, back the podium, turned to May, "The audience wants an encore. Do you have one more song you could play?"

May wasn't sure. She hadn't planned for this. She just wanted to sing the song and get it over with. Forget about him. Right?

A flash of green movement in the audience made May's heart stop. It couldn't be.

"Drew?" The words escaped May's mouth before she could stop them. The green hair froze. It was him. It was! May's heart raced. It was her chance. Her chance to tell him she was sorry! She wanted to ask for forgiveness, and to tell him how she truly felt.

Two songs she could sing flashed in her head.

"Marina?" May turned to the blue haired girl, "Can I sing two songs?"

"Of course!" Marina clapped, "Go right ahead!" The audience burst out into applause.

May sat back down at the piano. "This song," She announced, "Is for Drew."

The green hair stopped moving. It turned. May saw his face.

"I'm sorry." She announced.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_."

May watched him sit down, slowly. He watched her with the same intensity she watched him. Drew. Her heart beat. Drew.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time_."

May closed her eyes, losing her self in the music.

"_These days, I haven't been sleeping, Staying up, playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed, and I didn't call. Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. And realized I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days, When fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye. So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time_."

May opened her eyes to see Drew's closed. His head moved slowly to the music. May felt relief that he was listening. That he was taking it in.

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand._"

May choked out that last part. It sounded good, but it strained her just a little bit.

"_This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December…It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time, all the time_."

The audience was on its feet again. Cheering and clapping and screaming. May smiled and bowed again. But her eyes didn't leave the one figure sitting with his eyes closed.

"One more song." May promised the audience, "And then you can get rid of me." The audience laughed, and May sat back down.

"_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore she would never let herself forget. And that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darling you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception_."

The cell phones were back up in the air.

"_Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul. That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, Keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk_!"

May looked down at Drew. His green eyes were open. And he was staring right back at her.

"_Well, you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving, in the morning, when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Oh_!"

May paused, smiling at Drew quickly.

"_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_."

The audience jumped to its feet again. May stood and bowed. When she looked back to where Drew was sitting, she realized he was gone.

May's heart broke a second time. She bowed once more and the rushed off the stage, fighting off tears.

She ran into something hard and large. May hoped it was a wall. And then she could hurt herself. And then maybe the pain would stop.

But it wasn't a wall. Because the 'wall' grabbed her by her elbows to stop her from falling and kissed her on the lips.

The wall turned out to be Drew Hayden.

May melted into the embrace.

"I love you, May Maple." Drew whispered against her lips.

May had known she loved him since she had started singing. But now, she finally recognized it.

"And I love you, Drew Hayden." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her.

And May happily let her powers go.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my friends, is four out of four. Game over. I win. END OF STORY. LOL, JK. There's still two chapters left! COUPLE FOUR: MayDrew - Relationship Status: .HER. **

**That's right. Everyone's together. Everyone's happy. YAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS! *Reader: But, Malibu, now that everyone's together, what are you going to do for the next chapter? Why not just go straight to the epilouge?*  
>Malibu: Oh, thank you for that great question, dear reader, and I shall answer that question RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. Anyway, a lot of people have asked what the boys mean when they say that they are "out". THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! So you might want to read it. And, there's a lot of cutesy relationship junk. So, you could read it for that, too...if you want. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Explanations!<strong>

**Please make sure to review! (And my poll and my other stories) BUT MOSTLY REVIEW! **

**Songs In This Chapter:  
><strong>-** My Immortal (Evanscene)  
>- Back to December (Taylor Swift)<br>- The Only Exception (Paramore)**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	27. Explanations

**This chapter is really short, I'm sorry. BUT IT'S SATURDAY! The seaon finale of Doctor Who is on tonight, and I am ready for ACTION. This is the last chapter, but I have a lovely epilouge for you all. It's beautiful, considering I worked really hard on it. I wrote it, re-wrote it, and then re-re-wrote it. SO YOU BETTER LIKE It.**

**But that's next week. This week we have: EXPLANATIONS! YAY! It's very short, so be warned. It's full of fluff, too. I LOVE FLUFF. Really, everything left is just fluff. **

**FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. Please review, check out my polls, and check out my other stories. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MAIDENS OF THE REALMS SOON. ISH. After I write it and all...**

**OKAY! I LOVE YOU! *GIVES HUGS AND COOKIES* PLEASE ENJOY! **

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Five: UNKNOWN_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Explanations**_

_The girl's house _was filled with couples. Ash and Misty were throwing popcorn into each other's mouths, Leaf and Gary were wrestling over the remote, and Dawn fighting with Paul over cuddling.

Drew snuck up behind May and kissed her neck. She never got sick of that. She never would.

"Are you ready?" Gary called, holding the remote above his head victoriously. "Because Leaf wants to watch Bad Girl's Club."

"Shut up!" Leaf pounced on Gary, quickly kissing him on the lips.

"Okay." May put down the last of the food and snuggled up to Drew, who placed his arm around her shoulder. "You guys can go first."

"Nu-uh!" Gary shook his head, "Ladies first!"

"We'll go first." Paul sighed, avoiding the argument that was sure to follow. "Alright?"

"Good," Misty nodded, "Go."

Drew took the lead and started explaining, "We, the four of us, were psychics. We were part of this guy psychic club that spans over all the regions. Someone found out that if you fall in love you lose your powers. So, we made it a contest. It was kind of a bet, too. All those that were psychics were not to fall in love, and the last ones standing won. But when we met you – we couldn't read your minds. And we found that…interesting. You girls were the first ones we couldn't use our powers on. So, we were intrigued. And, it turns out we fell in love. And lost. So, thanks for that."

May giggled and rubbed her thumb over Drew's hand. Their fingers were intertwined. May loved that.

"Your turn!" Ash cried, pouring more popcorn into his mouth.

"We were psychics, too." Leaf started. "And we couldn't read your minds. And, we found out that we lost our powers when we fell in love when I lost mine for you, Gary, right after our first date."

"Yeah! High five for losing powers simultaneously!" Gary cheered. Leaf snorted and slapped his hand. He caught hers and intertwined their fingers. Leaf blushed and smiled at him.

"We didn't make a contest out of it," Dawn admitted, "But." She pried herself off the couch and got out The Five Rules of Being Psychic, "We made some rules."

"Hey! That's kind of like that assignment we got in the beginning of the year!" Ash, always observant, cried out.

The boys huddled around The Five Rules of Being Psychic, reading and trying to guess who came up with what rule.

"Hey." Drew leaned over it again, "There's no fifth rule."

"We know." Misty laughed, "We couldn't think of one! Isn't that hilarious?"

"So, it's just the Four Rules of Being Psychic?" Paul smirked, "Really clever girls."

"Thank you," Dawn bowed, "We'll think of one, sooner or later. It'll come up. I'm sure of it."

"I kind of want it to have something to do with happy endings." May cocked her head as she stared at The Five Rules of Being Psychic.

"Yeah," Leaf agreed, "but _what_?"

"Does it really matter?" Paul wrapped his arms around Dawn, "Honestly? It's just a set of rules some stupid girls made up."

Dawn swatted at him, "It's not stupid! It helped us through all that heartbreak!"

"That heartbreak that those mean old boys caused you?" Paul teased. Dawn just laughed, leaning backwards to kiss him.

"Okay, okay. So, I lost my powers when I finally picked Paul." Dawn admitted.

"I lost mine right after I yelled at you in the park." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Simultaneously!" Gary and Leaf yelled, high fiving.

"After the showcase." May smiled at Drew.

"When she played me that song." Drew kissed May.

"When you told me you loved me." Misty looked at Ash, expectant.

"The first time we kissed." Ash admitted, leaning over to kiss Misty again.

_You are the best thing that has ever been mine. _

The couples all smiled and kissed and hugged and May looked around and smiled. _This is what happily ever after looks like_.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTERS. God, I'm so sad. Only one more chapter. Just one. ONE. It's the Epilouge, full of fluff. PURE FLUFF. <strong>

**Epilouge: Happily Ever After  
>A meeting, nine years later :) <strong>

**Please review, check out my poll, and my other stories! :)**

**Songs in this Chapter:  
><strong>**- Mine (Taylor Swift)**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! It's almost over! OH MY MEW! :)**

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


	28. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**HEY GUYS. THIS IS THE LAST DAY I WILL EVER TELL YOU THAT IT IS SATURDAY AND I AM UPDATING THE FIVE RULES OF BEING PSYCHIC. That's sad. I'm sad. I love this story. I love it so much. I love everyone who ever reviewed on it, those from day one and those who were a little late to the bandwagon. We're all here, now. With this last chapter. **

**Here, take some cookies. *Holds out cookies* I just love you guys so much *wipes eyes* I don't want to post this chapter. I want to just keep this story going for forever and ever! I didn't think I would feel this feeling of dread, but I do. I don't want to post this. I don't want to give this up.**

**But I will. I have to. It's the Epilogue. This is the end. The Final Chapter. Thanks to everyone who came with me on this journey, and a special thanks to Surfergurl14 for writing What Boys Want and inspiring this whole thing. THANK YOU, EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, there aren't words.**

**This is really surreal, posting this chapter. It feels like it's not over, but it is. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**HERE WE GO, THE LAST EVER CHAPTER OF THE FIVE RULES OF BEING PSYCHIC: The Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

**Inspired by: What Boys Want by Surfergurl14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Five Rules of Being Psychic<strong>_

_Rule Five: UNKNOWN_

_**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**_

_Ten Years Later…_

"_Hold still, will _you?" May reached over to straighten her husband, Drew's, tie.

"No," Drew ducked out of May's grasp, dodging her as he scrambled to loosen the tie.

"Drew, you'll look stupid if you don't have a nice tie!"

"I'll look fine!" Drew protested, moving to the other side of the bed to space himself away from his wife.

"No, you won't!" May yelled, readying herself to climb over the bed any second, "You will be morbidly underdressed!"

Drew shot her a cocky smile, "I didn't know you knew such big words, sweetie."

May, in heels and a rather short dress, jumped on the bed, crawling to attack her cocky husband. Drew ran to the other side. Sensing this, May crawled to the middle of the bed. "You have no where to run, Drew." She hissed.

"Uhm, yes I do." Drew smiled at her, "Out the door!"

"Don't you dare!" May jumped off the bed just a second too late, and Drew had already gotten out the door and was now holding it shut. May banged on the door, yelling loud, rude terms at him.

"That's not very ladylike!" Drew's mocking tone slipped through the door. The voice only made May angrier.

"Screw you, Drew Hayden!"

"Well, May Hayden, you _have_."

He had her there. May stood on the other side of the door, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to think of a good comeback. Drew's laugh sounded, making May only feel angrier.

"This is no way to act on our anniversary!" May finally retorted, sliding down to sit with her back resting on the door.

"It's not our anniversary," said Drew, sounding a bit frightened. He had only made that mistake once, missing their anniversary. And what a horrible mistake that had been. He wasn't allowed back in the house for a whole week, and he wasted almost all of his paycheck on buying 'please forgive me' roses. It had taken May a whole month to speak to him again, even after she let him back in the house (though Drew was still trying to decide whether the silence was a blessing or a curse).

"But it is!" May replied, "Well, not _our_ anniversary, per say. But the tenth anniversary of when we all got together! You know, we always celebrate it."

"Oh, right." Drew wondered how he had forgotten. The eight of them always got together once a year to celebrate the day that they were finally all together and happy and all secrets had been set free. They usually met at a nice restaurant – ergo, the tie – and at dinner and had laughs and were all-around happy.

The friends met up more than just once a year, but this was the big occasion. The big day. Drew suddenly felt like pig and opened the door, allowing May to get up and straighten his tie.

"Sorry about that…" Drew watched the floor as May fixed his tie, "I forgot."

May kissed him, pulling his tie so he had no choice but to lean in and kiss her. "I love you," She whispered, "You got that?"

Drew smirked, pulling away, "I got that."

* * *

><p>Dawn was talking loudly on her phone when May and Drew arrived. Paul was behind her, looking annoyed. The scene made May smile, like nothing had changed.<p>

"Mommy loves you, honey. We'll be home soon … Yes, yes. I know ... Well, you have got to stop bothering Mia! You can't call us every time we go out! Mia is a lot of fun! You know how much fun you have with Mia ... Tell you what, you can have a soda. Just one! Tell Mia you can only have _one_! ...Yes, and you can watch _The Little Corsula_… Yes, you can have popcorn. But _only one_ soda, you hear me?"

"You're giving into her?" Paul asked from behind Dawn.

"Shh!" Dawn waved Paul away, pressing the phone harder to her ear. "Yes, tell your brother. Okay, Mommy's got to go. I love you, Erin. Tell Lea and Damien I love them too! …Yes, I'll stop in and give you all kisses when I get home. Daddy loves you too! Night!" Looking confident, Dawn hung up the phone. "See," she turned to Paul, "Handled with _love_."

"That was just giving in." Paul grunted back, "You did nothing to handle the situation."

"I did too! I handled it quite well, thank you very much!"

The two began bickering, Dawn repeatedly slapping Paul in the shoulder, as if this would help her prove a point.

May and Drew stood, feeling horribly awkward, staring at the couple. Suddenly, the bickering broke off, and it was made very clear to May why Dawn had gotten pregnant so shortly after her marriage.

When they broke apart, Paul wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, still looking quite gloomy. Despite the gloom, though, you could see how much they loved each other.

"Oh! You guys are here!" Dawn's face became slightly red, and she slapped Paul in the side, "Did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

Paul rolled his eyes, and Dawn slipped out of his arms to run over to hug May, squeezing her as hard as she possibly could. "I've missed you so much! Sorry you had to hear that little conversation, Erin was having a fit about Mia, the babysitter, again. I swear, she does this every time! Damien is perfectly fine being home alone…given, he's only two. But Mia's a great babysitter! I don't know why Erin acts up! Oh, sorry." Dawn let go of May's neck, "I'm rambling again."

Dawn and Paul had gotten married first, three years ago, when they were twenty-two. It rained, of course, on their wedding day (Dawn had checked the weather constantly, swearing that if it didn't rain, she would bring in a rain machine). Everyone got soaked, which was why Dawn had written "Bring a chance of clothes! It'll be wet!" on the invitations. Dawn herself had bought two dresses, anticipating the event. Erin and Lea, the twins, were born a year later, with Dawn's hair and Paul's eyes. A year after that, Damien was born, exactly like Paul in both looks and temperament. May was extremely happy to see them; she even braved giving Paul a hug, which wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Drew and Paul man-hugged and, together, the couples waited for the rest of their friends.

Misty and Ash were next to arrive, Misty with Ash in tow. Surprisingly, they had been second to get married (no one had thought Ash would be able to propose on his own). He shocked everyone – especially Misty – by proposing on Valentine's Day at a nice restaurant and managing to only screw it up by misplacing the ring for all of five minutes, before finding it sitting on the table and slipping it onto Misty's finger. She had been so excited, she literally screamed right in the middle of the busy restaurant. Despite all of this, they had been congratulated by almost everyone in the restaurant and given free dessert (that was Ash's favorite part and probably the only reason he truly remembered the day).

Greetings and hugs were exchanged. May looked at everyone, intermixing, sharing stories and laughs, and felt a pang of nostalgia, for back when they were teenagers. She smiled, embracing the memories as they flooded back to her.

May and Drew had been third to marry, only because Drew wanted to settle down and get a career before he started a family. May worked as a pianist, giving lessons and playing in restaurants or department stores. It was a lovely wedding, May thought. She loved it, and it was the happiest day of her life. She loved him, she really loved him.

Last in line to marry – still not yet engaged – were Leaf and Gary. As they walked through the door, you could tell by Leaf's face that she had just gone through yet another failed attempt at getting Gary to propose.

"Afraid of commitment," She muttered angrily as they walked in the door, obviously not talking to Gary.

"Failure?" Dawn asked, wrapping her arms around Leaf. Leaf nodded briskly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I swear, he's just an idiot. We're practically already married, living together and all. He's just afraid of commitment. I lost him once, though. I'm not going to lose him again." Out of all their relationships, May knew Leaf and Gary's was the most unstable. There had been many a night when Leaf called up on a four-way conference just to cry about how she really was going to break up with Gary. They never did though. The worst was a six month period in which Gary was kicked out of the apartment he and Leaf shared, and the two didn't talk, period. Until Gary came crawling back on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Leaf gave in, of course, she always did. May knew Leaf couldn't stand to be without him. She loved him that much.

"It'll be alright, hon." Misty sympathized, "He'll propose soon; if he doesn't, I'll send Ash on him."

"We'll send all the boys on him." May agreed, "But, now that we're all here, LET'S EAT!"

Ash heartily agreed with her, pushing past the people in line to state their reservation and get their table, so they would eat sooner.

Misty shook her head at her husband, who was telling the waiter to hurry up and get them to their table.

"He does this _everywhere_." Misty whispered to May, who laughed, "It's one of his flaws. But, I guess I have to live with him."

"It's your fault for marrying him." May teased back.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Misty shook her head, "But it also means that I don't have to wait very long to get my food."

May laughed, smiling as the waiter gave them their table and menus and then left to hide, surely, or force another waiter to wait on their rambunctious table.

There was a piano, directly in front of their table. A small elderly woman with long, wrinkly fingers placed a delicate melody. May watched her, memorizing her movements and instantly recognizing the song. On the table, her fingers matched the woman's – a habit she had never really gotten rid of.

The food came, and there was talk and laughter and Misty shouting at Ash for talking with his mouth full. Wine was given out, but Misty refused. Everyone looked at her.

"Why not?" Leaf asked, taking a sip from her own cup, "You _love_ wine."

"I'm not drinking alcohol, actually." Misty looked at her friends happily, "I'm pregnant!"

Ash spit out his food, making Misty shriek. "Why the hell did you do that?" She yelled, slapping him, "You've known I was pregnant for as long as I have!"

"Oh," Ash wiped his mouth stupidly, "I forgot."

"He forgot." Misty muttered to herself as the others congratulated her, "He freaking _forgot_."

Dawn squealed about how she wouldn't be the only one with kids anymore, and started telling horror stories of her pregnancies and how much her back hurt and how it was really all worth it in the end, until Paul said, "Would you shut up, Dawn?" Rather loudly, too.

May loved that Paul hadn't changed one bit (though she wondered how he acted around his kids) and that Dawn still acted the way she would when they were back in high school. She put a piece of meat on her fork and shot it at him, happily.

Instead of retorting, Paul rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

May looked around at all her friends: Dawn and Paul and their food fight, Ash's forgetfulness about his wife's pregnancy, Leaf and Gary and Gary's stubbornness and Leaf's annoyance, and she realized that she never wanted life to change. If this was how everyday could be, bring it on. She could deal with this. She loved this.

She didn't realize the music had stopped until someone tapped the microphone. May looked around the table; everyone else looked pretty confused too. Except for Drew. May did not like the way he was smiling. What was going on?

"Hello, everyone." A man, possibly the owner of the restaurant, smiled at the ground. He was short and balding and rather plump. Everyone looked at him, slightly annoyed for the disturbance. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but we have had a special request for tonight. A young man wanted to sing to his wife, I believe. So if that young man could please step forward, thank you."

"Aww," May smiled, turning to Drew, "Isn't that sweet? Some man wants to play for his – where are you going?" Drew was getting out of his seat and heading towards the stage. He kissed May on her head as he walked past her.

"You'll see." He whispered against her hair.

If May's jaw could drop any further, she would be shocked. He husband – her Drew – was going to get up in front of the entire restaurant and sing to her. What. The. Hell.

May wasn't sure whether she should be happy or very, very scared.

Drew grabbed the microphone from the owner, the microphone catching a brief thanks and broadcasting it to the entire restaurant. "Hello, all." Drew ran his hand through his green hair, smiling at the crowd, "I'm Drew Hayden. My beautiful wife, May, is over there."

May's face went bright red.

"Ten years ago, today, she got up on our high school stage and sang to me. I wanted to return the favor, this year, by singing her our wedding song. I love you, May."

The restaurant chorused an "Aww" that made May's face go as bright as her fire truck red dress. She pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from crying. Sweet, she decided, this was so incredibly sweet.

"Don't worry," Drew muttered into the microphone as he settled into the piano bench, "It won't last long. Then you can all go back to enjoying your dinners."

The restaurant laughed, and May smiled, still fighting back tears.

May was still laughing, smiling hugely at him. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Drew gave her a look, and then sat down at the piano. He stretched his fingers, and the started the first few notes:

"_I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought, "Hey, you know, this could be something" Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing" _Drew had a nice voice, but his piano playing skills were lacking. It came out choppy and under rehearsed, but May didn't care. She loved it. Every second of it. She put her hands to her mouth to keep herself from crying, smiling widely at him.

"_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one."_ May was the first one to clap, loudly and violently. She rushed out of her chair at him, practically jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Glasses and forks met in a wild symphony. May's face got even redder, but Drew kissed her again, and again, and again.

She was crying. She was ruining her makeup. But she didn't care.

"That was…that was the single best thing anyone has ever done for me." May kissed him again, "The single best. You are amazing."

"Eh," Drew shrugged, "I just love you."

_I remember every look upon your face. The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing. 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing._

Everyone could feel it. The way May looked at Drew. The way Drew looked at May. It was love. Real, true, raw love. Everyone – even Paul, if only just a little – was smiling. It was one of those moments that meant everything. The fairytale book endings. Happily ever after, close the book, smile at the paper. It was perfect. This was how it was going to be from now on. This was where it started. Life. May prayed that everyday would be like this. So happy and full of love and joy and bliss. This was how she wanted it to be.

It was one of those moments you read about in fairytales; the one where the beautiful heroine finally gets the guy of her dreams, after all the perils. Love wins. Love always wins. And what Drew and May had, it was love. No doubt about it.

_That maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, To figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"That was seriously the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Leaf said, "I say we toast! We toast to Drew and May and loves that last a lifetime!"

"To all of us!" Gary chimed in.

"To all of us!" The rest of the table repeated, clinking glasses together and sloshing wine and water all over the table.

"Why don't you ever do that for me?" Dawn asked Paul curiously.

"You'll be the death of me, woman, you know that, right?" Paul looked at his wife, "The death of me."

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"<em>

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking, I can't live without you, 'Cause, baby, two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life. But I'll figure it out, when all is said and done. Two is better than one. Two is better than one._

* * *

><p>The group ordered desserts, and Ash ate both his and Misty's and asked for seconds for both of them (Misty, being pregnant, now had the stomach the size of Ash's, and was not very happy when Ash had eaten her dessert). May and Drew shared, while Dawn skipped ("I'm dieting!" She told them) and called her kids to make sure they were in bed, and Paul didn't like anything on the menu. Gary and Leaf had kind of gotten over their earlier fight, but not completely. But Gary had the nerve to order for Leaf – which she hated more than anything, even though she only ordered the same thing – and so the stony silence had reappeared.<p>

He was now coaxing her to eat it, even though she had refused simply because he had ordered it.

"Please, Leaf, one bite and it will make it all better."

"I highly doubt that." Leaf had her back turned to Gary, arms crossed.

"Seriously. Leaf, if you don't do this I will have to force feed it to you."

Leaf turned around and glared at him, lifting her spoon and digging it into the ice cream. She patronizingly put the bit in her mouth, and then looked at him, "Happy?"

"Not yet." Gary looked back at her dessert, "And neither are you."

"What are you _talking_ about, you imbecile -" Leaf's soon-to-be rant was suddenly cut off when her eyes trailed back to her dessert. Her eyes grew very wide, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

Confused, the rest of the group leaned in to see what exactly was so shocking about a hot fudge sundae.

Leaf pulled out a shiny, round object form the ice cream. "Oh my Mew!" She shouted, "It's a ring! An engagement ring! Oh, my Mew!" She threw her arms around Gary, unable to put her joy into words.

A huge smile broke out on May's face. She grabbed Drew's arm and got him to look at her, remembering when he had proposed to her. Drew caught her eye, thinking the same thing she had, and kissed her.

May was never, _ever_, going to get over the feeling she got when Drew kissed her.

"Leaf Green," Gary took the ring from Leaf's hands, and slide onto the floor, "Will you marry me?"

"OH MY MEW, YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Leaf let Gary slid the ring onto her finger, and then she kissed him.

Ash called over a waiter, "Do you think we can get a free desert?"

Misty hit him over the head.

May couldn't stop smiling. First Drew and his piano, and now this. This day was perfect.

* * *

><p>After the excitement died down, the boys went out to bring the cars around front and the girls were left at the table to chat.<p>

May liked being surrounded by them, her best friends, her sisters.

"Sam and Joey get back from their honeymoon soon." Dawn said absentmindedly, fiddling with her phone as if waiting for a phone call, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Extremely," Misty nodded, taking another sip of her water, "Mew, some days I miss you guys so much."

"Me too," Leaf agreed, admiring her ring, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Remember those rules we made?" May asked, suddenly, as she saw the boys enter the restaurant again, laughing about something. "Back in high school?"

"The Five Rules of Being Psychic!" Leaf cried, "Of course! How could I forget?"

"I still have it!" Dawn smiled, "I made a smaller version, though, and it's on my nightstand. Remember we couldn't think of a fifth rule?"

"Yeah," Misty sighed. Drew pushed Paul over, almost knocking him into a waiter, after Paul had made a comment – probably a rude one – to him.

"Well, I think I finally thought of the fifth rule of being psychic." May smiled.

"Uhm, is it something cheesy? Like, _Your friends are always there for you_?" Misty gave May a look. May stuck her tongue out at her.

"I got it! It's _Life is full of sweet surprises_!" Leaf answered, looking at her ring.

"Nah, it's _Everyone has a happy ending_." Dawn said dreamily, watching Paul narrowly miss a breadstick Gary had thrown at him.

Ash nearly knocked over a waiter and, while trying to apologize, succeeded in the task, causing the poor waitress to spill wine all over the floor. "I can pay for that!" He announced, pulling out a check book.

Drew said something to Paul, which resulted in Paul throwing his head back and laughing hysterically. He looked from Drew to Dawn. And when he looked at her he laughed even harder.

May smiled, watching the boys. Her family, her husband.

She looked at Drew. She looked at everything they went through those ten years ago. She thought about everything they were going to go through, now that she was Mrs. May Hayden. She knew that it was only going to get better. Because they were together. They had each other.

"Well, you're all right." May started, "But I was thinking something else."

"What?" The group asked. May looked at her best friends, her sisters. She took in their smiling faces and she knew: This is what life is about.

"Happily Ever After is right here, right now." May looked up at the lights, smiling "Live it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF PART SIX<strong>_

_**This concludes the story of The Five Rules of Being Psychic. I hope you enjoyed the journey.**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW GUYS. It's over. It really is. Over and done. I shall switch the "In-Progress" to "Complete" and my Saturdays are going to be filled with NOTHING. Why, you may ask? Because Doctor Who is over. And now this story is done! <strong>

**I look forward to reading your reviews, so make sure to post them! I read and love each and every review, so make sure to post one! Also, check out my poll so I can decided what I'm going to do next...though I'm probably going to finish off Maidens of the Realms before starting any new projects. One more thing, check out Maidens of the Realms! It's almost done and WILL BE UPDATED SOON. I PROMISE...ish...**

**Alrighty, I love you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed the fifth rule! THREW THAT ONE IN, DIDN'T I? I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the happy endings. Make sure to live your own, okay? **

**Songs in this chapter:  
>- Two is Better Than One (Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift) <strong>

**I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

**Malibu :D**


End file.
